My Little Secret
by cynthiamonica
Summary: Sophia Jones isn't your typical high school student, because which girl would ever pretend to be a boy? Probably the girl who works at the Cosplay Café in Storybrooke when she isn't studying, but why is still the question. Felix came to know about her little secret, and honestly, he has fallen for the green eyed beauty, maybe even before he knew she was a girl...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is my new story! It's inspired by the anime series** **Kaichou wa Maid-sama and Ouran Highschool Host Club. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sophia groaned as she turned the alarm clock off. Right now she just wanted to roll over and fall asleep again, but she couldn't be late for school. After some more groaning and whining she finally managed to swing her legs out from under her blanket, and placed her feet on the ground. A shiver ran through her as the cold of the wooden floor, and basically the room around her, hit her still warm skin. She sighed heavily as she stood, walking over to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast and lunch for the day. Buying lunch at school was way too expensive, so she just prepares her meals in the morning.

After making her lunch and breakfast she made her way to the bathroom. She chewed on the piece of old bread with a bit of jam as she washed her face, drying it with the towel next to the sink. She then grabbed a hairbrush and started combing the knots out of her hair. She put her hair in a flat bun before taking her wig out from under the sink. With ease she put the wig on, combing the shorter pieces of dark hair before nodding to herself in the mirror and started brushing her teeth.

When she was done in the bathroom she went to her room again, looking through her closet for what to wear today. She wasn't feeling like she wanted to wear something special, so she decided on a simple hoody and jeans. She took the elastic band and stretched that over her boobs to make them look flatter before she put on her hoody. It was kind of like a strapless bra but without the filling.

Now dressed, she gathered her stuff in her bag, grabbed her lunch, and went to the front door. She checked if her wig was still on properly before taking a deep breath and opened the door. It wasn't such a big deal stepping outside, the only difference was, was that to the world she wasn't Sophia Martha Jones anymore.

She was Sander Jones.

* * *

School had never been fun, but apparently you need it to get a job later in life. Sophia grabbed her math book, about to close her locker again when something – or rather someone – caught her attention. Though, it wasn't hard to spot him, since a hoard of girls was never far behind.

Felix.

He was the number one popular guy of the school; tall, blond, a scar across his face and dangerous look in his grey eyes. You may think he was the guy who got all the girls, who had the worst grades, and who always got himself into trouble.

Well, you're wrong.

Because Felix was the guy who never looked twice at a girl, never took advantage of them. He was also the guy with the best grades – even better then Sophia herself – and never got himself in trouble. Everyone, including the teachers, saw him like some sort of god or something, but to Sophia he was just another shithead who better stay out of her way.

He was the exact opposite as how people around school saw her. Sander Jones was also known as the _Phoenix of the halls_ , the guy you do everything to avoid. Under Sophia's hairline on the back of her neck was a tattoo of a phoenix she got a few years ago before she started this school. It was a symbol of her rebirth of herself, of how she was never going to let anyone ever hurt her again, which meant no friends.

In short: Felix was loved while Sophia was hated.

Sophia closed her locker, about to walk to her next class as Felix walked by, smiling at her. "Hey Sander," he said before looking before him again, the group of fangirling girls following behind him.

Sophia simple rolled her eyes as she walked into the other direction. She wasn't stupid nor was she as pathetic as those girls that followed behind him. He may seem perfect, but everyone has flaws, even Felix. When she entered the classroom she dismissed all the thoughts of him, she had more important things to worry about.

With a sigh she sat down in her seat, getting her book and notebook out of her bag. But of course couldn't do this in peace as the class-asshole thought he could handle her again. Peter came to sit beside her, taking her notebook and looking through it.

"Give it back you ass," she said, using her lower voice which she had mastered a while back. She tried to snatch it back but Peter held it out of her reach.

"Come on, Sander, can't I take a look at your notes? I'm sure they're very useful," Peter said as he stood with her notebook still in his hand. Sophia stood as well, not feeling in the mood of being pissed off today. Not many people dared to stand up against her, but then there was Peter who thought it was funny to mess with her. She had to admit that he was brave – or stupid – that even more than one good kick or punch he still hasn't stopped picking on her.

"Yes, they're useful, that's why they're mine," she growled, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back in a move he didn't expect. She got her notebook back from his other hand before roughly pushing him away from her, causing him to stumble over a chair. She said down, checked if her wig was still in place, and continued unpacking as if nothing had happened. She noticed Peter who was about to launch for her when teacher entered the room.

"Okay everyone, please take your seats, I have an announcement," Miss Blanchard said cheerfully. She was nice, Sophia's favorite teacher, but sometimes her cheerfulness so early in the morning was annoying. As Miss Blanchard told everyone what the announcement was, Sophia absently started doodling in her notebook. Only when the seat beside her wasn't empty anymore she looked up, seeing no other than the blond popular guy sit beside her. "Okay, lets start's todays lesson."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed at Felix. She was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be in this class. The last time she checked the desk beside her was always empty.

"I changed classes, they said that this class may be more challenging for me," he explained as he gathered his stuff. Sophia rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the board where Miss Blanchard was explaining something new. She tried to concentrate, but Felix kept glancing into her notebook, annoying her to no end.

"Do you want something?" she hissed when she finally got enough of him. He simply pointed his pen at her doodle.

"That's really good, where did you learn to draw like that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"None of your business." She turned her attention back to the board, hoping that he got the clue and left her alone. He did. She didn't talk to him after that, and he didn't talk to her, for which she was glad he didn't, because she was already pissed off by him more than ever.

* * *

When all the boys had left the changing room, Sophia emerged from her hiding spot. She had to admit that today's sport lesson wasn't as disappointing as she thought it would be. They did kickboxing, one of her favorite sports. It actually felt really relaxed now as she walked to her locker. It was just what she needed; punch all her stress and anger away in a punch bag or a person. She would probably have aching muscles tomorrow, but she didn't mind, she needed this.

As she opened her locker she pulled her gym shirt over her head, causing her wig to dislocate on her head. She took off the wig and undid the bun in her hair, letting her long black locks slide over her shoulders, and down her back. She let out a long breath as she massaged her scalp. It was a good thing she always had sports before lunch so that she could take her time in the changing room. No one was waiting for her in the cafeteria of the school anyway.

She suddenly heard a noise from behind her and quickly spun around. She saw no one, no movement, and no sign of someone who just had entered or left. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she continued changing. If anyone came to know about her secret, than she would be in real trouble. She wouldn't know what to do if anyone came to know. Hell, her entire world would collapse.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Sophia said as she entered the back of the café she worked in. Outside of school she had a part-time job as a waitress in a cosplay café in the town that was close to where she lived. No one from school came here, so it was perfect for her to work here without anyone finding out about her secret. It paid also pretty good.

"It's okay, just get changed quickly," Belle, her manager, said, smiling sweetly. Sophia smiled back, nodding before disappearing into the changing room. Today's theme was 'cats', which meant that all the waitresses had to wear a cat costume and act a little like the animal itself. She quickly changed into her costume, and drew on the whiskers before entering the café to welcome the next customer.

"Welcome to Storybrooke Cos-" Sophia started but stopped herself when she saw who had entered the café. She could feel her blood drain from her face as she was standing face to face with no other than Felix, the last boy she wanted to see out here. He was looking down at her with those grey eyes from under his hood, and for once in her life she didn't know what she was supposed to say. To her relief, Belle came to the rescue.

"Welcome to Storybrooke Cosplay Café, where would you like to sit?" Belle said, nudging Sophia to go. She snapped out of her trance and quickly made her way to the back. As soon as the door closed behind her she leaned back again the wall, sinking to the ground.

"Why him, why of all people him," she mumbled to herself, feeling her heart beating faster and faster.

"Soph, are you okay?" Violet said, kneeling down beside her. Violet was another waitress at the café, the only person Sophia would consider a friend to her.

"No, no I'm not okay. This guy from my school is in the café and now my life is ruined," she said, letting her head fall back against the wall behind her.

"Why is that?" Violet asked confused. Of course, she didn't know about her going to school while pretending to be a boy. But maybe Felix didn't recognize her, maybe he didn't know it was her, maybe she was just freaking out about nothing. She had whiskers drown onto her face anyway, she wasn't that recognizable.

"You know, Violet, never mind." She took another deep breath before standing. At that moment Belle came in, her expression worried.

"Sophia, what was that all about?" she asked. Sophia smiled, waving her hand.

"I'm sorry, it was nothing and it won't happen again."

"Good, because that handsome young man wanted you to take his order," Belle said, pointing behind her. Sophia tensed, but forced a smile. She wasn't going to let him get to her, she had a job to do. With another deep breath she walked into the café, hoping that maybe someone would ask for her on her way to his table, but of course she had no such luck. Eventually she arrived at his table, his expression the same as the one he always had in school.

"What can I get you, Sir?" she asked when she finally found her voice, pulling her little notepad out of her pocket. However, Felix didn't make this easy for her when he suddenly started laughing to himself. "Is something funny?" she asked through gritted teeth as she tried to keep the smile on her lips.

"Not at all," he said, looking back at her. "what's your name?"

"Sophia," she said fast, holding up her notepad. "now may I take your order?"

"Sophia," he repeated, looking her up and down. "water is fine for now."

"Water, I'll be right back." Before turning she send him one last fake smile. The moment she was in the back again the smile faded, and she collapsed on a chair. "I hate that idiot."

"Come on, he isn't that bad," Tink said from where she was standing by the door, clearly spying on him. It didn't even surprise Sophia anymore.

"He wants water, you can bring him that if you want."

"Really? Thank you, Soph!" Tink said enthusiastically before rushing over to the kitchen to get the said water. Not long after she disappeared Tink reappeared with a glad of water that had a slice of lemon on the side and even a little flower floating on top of it. Sophia shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose as Tink walked past her. Why did everyone fall in love with him the moment they saw him? She just didn't get it.

Sophia sighed before standing. She had work to do, and an idiot like him wasn't going to stop her.

* * *

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school was hell for Sophia. She was anxious, thinking that maybe Felix did know it was her and started spreading the rumor. The thoughts just didn't leave her alone, and when she had a free study hour it didn't even surprise her when Felix came to sit next to her in the library. Nothing was surprising her anymore.

Of course she ignored him completely, focusing on her own work. She bit the end of her pen as she tried to solve a math problem. From the corner of her eye she noticed Felix doodling in his notebook, much like she did yesterday, but what really caught her attention was what he was drawing.

A freaking cat.

Sophia was barely able to keep herself from face-palming as she turned back to her own problems. However, it didn't take her long to get distracted again when Felix actually started _purring_ like a cat. She turned her head to look at him, snatching his pen, that was still tracing the outline of the cat, out of his hand.

"Would you mind stopping purring like a bloody cat?" she practically growled at him, almost breaking his pen in two in her hand. Felix simple sat back, the side of his mouth slightly lifted as he held out his hand.

"Can I have my pen back?" he said before adding, "Sir?"

 _Snap._

Sophia looked at her hand, seeing that she actually broke his pen in two. She placed the two parts of the pen on the table, gathered her books, and without another word she left. She went straight to her locker, opening it and placing her books in it. It wasn't long after that the bell rang, announcing the end of class. _One more lesson_ , Sophia thought, _one more class and then I'm done here for the day_.

"Mew."

Sophia closed her eyes as she let head fall into her locker. "What do you want, Felix?"

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, she could hear the grin in his voice.

"You were purring in the library, remember?" she said, keeping her head inside her locker. "Why are you bothering me?"

"You broke my pen, I want a new one."

She removed her head from her locker, closing it before facing the devil who was talking to her. "I'm not getting you a new pen for annoying me."

She was about to turn and just leave it there when Felix suddenly grabbed her arm, spinning her back to him. He grabbed the strings of her hoodie, using it to pull her closer to him. He didn't look angry, nor did you look in any possible way irritated. He actually kind of looked… amused. Well that was something new.

For a long moment he didn't say anything, and when Sophia glanced around them she saw that everyone had stopped and was now staring at them. Looking back at Felix, she saw him just staring at her, searching her face for something, which he probably found as his slight smirk grew wider and he let go of her.

"See you later, _Sir_ ," he said as he walked past her. Sophia didn't know what just happened, but whatever it was, she wasn't the only one confused. When everyone kept staring at her she shot them all a glare and they quickly continued walking.

 _That stupid asshole._

* * *

Again, it wasn't a surprise when Felix came into the café after school. This entire week was 'Pet Week', which meant that every day of the weak they were another pet. And today, Sophia was a dog. It wasn't that she didn't like dogs, it was just that this only caused Felix to laugh even more when he first saw her.

When he shift was finally over later that night, Sophia quickly changed and said her goodbyes to her coworkers. She walked out the back door, sighing as a cold breeze passed her. That moment didn't last long when she was suddenly grabbed by her arm, and pushed against a wall. A finger came under her chin to lift it, so when she opened her eyes she saw-

 _Freaking Felix._

"Miss me?" he said with a grin as she gritted her teeth.

"Sorry, but who are you?" She'd practiced this conversation, believe it or not, he was going to confront her about it anyway so she needed to be prepared.

He chuckled, low and rich, causing her to actually shiver. "You know very well who I am, _Sander_."

"You mean my twin brother?" she said innocent.

"Not even twin brother and sister can have the same eyes," he said smoothly, bringing his hand up to slowly let his fingers trail down the side of her face. "Those eyes can't fool me."

"You must be mistaking me with someone else," she said quickly, feeling a bit of panic rise up in her.

"I think not, because…" his other hand brushed away some of her hair, revealing her neck. Sophia swallowed, turning her head to him when he leaned closer to look. How in the world was she going to explain the exact same tattoo on her neck? "what are you hiding?" he said with a smirk, noting how she tried to keep him from seeing her neck.

"Nothing," she said a bit too fast, trying to step away from him, but he placed his left hand beside her head on the wall, while leaning a bit more to the right, not letting her get away. "Let me go."

"But I like you right here." He moved closer to her, leaning in very slowly. He looked at her lips as bit his own, brushing his nose light against hers when he was close enough. She'd never seen this side of him, mostly because he never got close to a girl on his own free will. She already knew that she didn't like this part of him one bit.

"Stop-"

His right hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing over her lower lip. He tilted his head, leaning in way to close for her liking, when Sophia just couldn't take it anymore.

"Felix! You shithead, get off me!" Sophia roughly pushed him away from her against his chest, ready to slap him when he started laughing. "What the hell is so funny? Huh?"

"It took you longer to give in than I expected you to," he said when his laughing had calmed down a bit. "I have to give it to you, I'm impressed."

Sophia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Okay, so now you know my secret, are you going to reveal it to everyone now?"

Felix shook his head, stepping closer again, but a bit more cautious this time. "No one can know about my Little Cosplay Queen." He brushed away some of the hair out her face, letting his fingers linger while she glared at him.

"You're such a freak."

He retrieved his hand, putting his finger on his lips. "A freak with your secret."

He slowly walked back, keeping his eyes fixed on her before turning, and left. Sophia stared after him for a while, not sure what else to do. Was he really going to keep her secret? She didn't trust it, didn't trust him. But what could she do?

She sighed heavily as she turned, and started walking toward the bus stop. Guess she would find out tomorrow if her secret is safe or not. And what was that about being _his cosplay queen_? She was anything but his, not even in his wildest dreams.

* * *

The next morning at school Sophia could barely keep her eyes open. Last night she just couldn't fall asleep, and when she finally did she had a nightmare about everyone knowing about her secret. She was kicked out of school, fired from her job, and thrown out of her apartment. She had to live on the streets, begging for a bit of money or food, and of course Felix had to appear in her dream, had to laugh at her, had to mock her even more.

In other words, Sophia was exhausted and it was all Felix fault.

"You look terrible, Jones." Sophia closed her eyes, letting out a long breath before closing her locker and turning to the ass who wanted her attention.

"What do you want, Peter?" she asked bored and annoyed at the same time. Peter smirked, seeing very well that she was too tired to fight him right now.

"What I want?" he said with a laugh. "I want to teach you a lesson for what you did to me Monday."

Sophia raised her eyebrow. "You serious?"

He stepped closer, looking more serious now. "And for all the other times you beat me." Sophia leaned against the lockers, waiting with a bored expression for him to finish talking. "You think that you're so cool and strong, but tell you what Phoenix, I'm not scared of you, and I'm going to take you down."

Sophia yawned. "You done?"

"No, I'll see you after school at the old tree, if you don't show up, we'll know who is the new ruler of the halls."

"Who?"

Peter gritted his teeth. "Me, Peter Pan."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Peter Pan? That's what you're going with?"

"As if the Phoenix is a better name."

Sophia smirked lazily, leaning closer. "I was given that name, I earned it."

Peter looked as if he was about to explode, ready to strangle her, when another idiot showed up. The idiot she really didn't want to see right now.

"Sander, you ready for class?" Felix asked. Sophia looked away from Peter only to glare at Felix. Peter was glaring at the blond as well, at least they had one thing in common with each other.

"Yes, see you there," she hissed at him. Felix placed his hand on her shoulder, bending down a bit so that his face was closer to hers.

"I actually wanted to walk with you, I still got some questions," he said on a what quieter voice. Sophia gritted her teeth, and slammed her fist into the lockers beside her, causing Peter to jump.

"Fine, let's go," she said through gritted teeth. She turned, walking past Felix and away from Peter. Felix came to walk beside her not long after that. "What is it you want to know?"

"Just the basic why, who and what."

"Can't we talk about this someone else?"

"Alright, are you going to duel Peter after school?" he looked down at her, his eyebrow raised in question.

"I have to work," she answers shortly. Of course she wasn't going to duel Peter, screw him, as if she even cared about her title as _The Phoenix of the Halls_. Just like she said, other's gave the title to her, she didn't even want it in the first place.

"What animal are you today?" Sophia wanted to slap him, kick him, punch him. She already hated him more than she already did. That stupid idiot who thinks he's the best, thinks he's funny, thinks everyone loves him. She hated him so much.

"Today we are birds, which one I am I don't know yet."

"Birds, huh? I would love to see that."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Of course you would."

As if out of nowhere two girls appeared and were suddenly standing before them. Sophia never paid much attention to the people around her, or to remembering names, but the recognized the faces, which was good enough for her.

"Hi," one of the girls said, both of them completely ignored her as they fangirled over Felix. Felix, however, didn't give them much. He simple nodded as a greeting, even the smile he had on his lips moment ago was gone.

"I'm going," Sophia said quickly, about to walk away when Felix grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Wait." Damn those long arms of his. "What do you ladies want?"

The girls giggled, looking at each other before back at him. Sophia crossed her arms, cursing Felix under her breath as he kept holding her arm in a tight grip.

"Uhm… yeah well," the same girl started, fiddling with her sleeve. "I- I really li- like you and-"

"Sorry, but I'm already taken," he said before she could continue. Both the girls looked shocked, and even Sophia raised her eyebrow at him. She didn't know he had a girlfriend, she at least has never seen him with one. Maybe he knew her from… outside school. Sophia almost face-palmed herself.

"By who?" the girl asked, sounding desperate and jealous. What a surprise.

"Just my Little Cosplay Queen, no one you would know."

"She doesn't like you," Sophia hissed at him before she could stop herself. Felix looked back at her, a challenging smirk on his lips.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, so leave her the hell alone."

"What is she like?" the girl interrupted, grabbing Sophia's arm while looking just too desperate. "You know her, right? What is she like, why does he like her so much?"

Sophia yanked both her arms out of Felix and the girls grip. "How would I know why he likes her? He's a freaking idiot, who knows what goes on in that head of his. I'm done here."

Before anyone could stop her, Sophia passed them, and continued walking to her next class. Screw him, screw school, screw everyone, she was done with his nonsense.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this story, I know I am enjoying writing it. Please review :)**

 **(Pan'sLittleLostGirl, please don't be lazy and just log in next time)**


	3. Chapter 3

After school she didn't meet Peter at the old tree behind their school. What did she care about a title she didn't even want? Instead, she went home, quickly changed, and went to work. She didn't have the luxury to do anything else but work and study after school, because that was her life, and she was handling it just fine.

"Hey Belle, what am I today?" Sophia said as she entered the café through the back.

"Sophia, just in time! Here, put this on," Belle said enthusiastically and pushed a bag in her arms before pushing her toward the changing rooms. She got the costume out of the bag, seeing that she was an owl. A white snow owl to be precise. But why an owl? Some people use them as pets, yes, but they aren't that common in a household.

As Sophia continued changing into the owl costume, she started to realize why she had to wear this. Probably Belle's idea, no doubt. As she looked at herself in her costume she sighed heavily, she hated everyone. She wore a loose white dress that exposed her shoulders with long sleeves, and had a ribbon around her waist. The owl wings made her look more like an angel and a bird. She always had the worst luck.

When she came back from the changing room she was grabbed by Violet, who pulled her with her before pushing her down onto a chair. Tink started fiddling with her hair while Belle put face paint all over her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said, but none of them answered her question. Sophia just went with it, it wasn't like she could stop them. Instead, she just looked at their costumes. Belle was wearing a light blue dress with matching wings and a mask, while Tink was all green, her hair in a bun with green and yellow feathers sticking out. Her face was decorated with face pain and glitters. Violet was a pink bird, if those even existed, but it looked good on her. But of course, none of their costumes were like hers.

"And done," Belle said as she put the brush down, sitting back to look at her handy work. Tink and Violet came to stand next to Belle, looking closely at her.

"I like the white feathers through her black hair, make it stand out more," Violet said, patting Tink on the shoulder.

"The face paint makes it even more perfect," Tink said with a nod of approval.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Sophia said as she stood, walking to the mirror. When she looked at herself her mouth fell open. She looked like an actual owl-turned-into-girl, and honestly, she was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Belle asked.

"Is this because of the blond guy from my school?" she asked with a sigh.

They all laughed as if she had said something stupid, but it only confirmed her suspicion. "What? No, no of course not," Violet said, waving her hand.

"You know I have a crush on him, so why would I help you with him?" Tink said with an innocent look. Belle then took her hand, dragging her to the front of the café.

"Now come one, our customers are waiting."

With a push, Sophia stood in the middle of the café, and it suddenly went very quiet. All eyes were turned on her, most of them looking at her in wonder and some in awe. Almost all of them were stunned by her beauty. And just in that moment, Felix happened to enter the café. He stopped when he saw her, his eyes widened as he looked at her. Sophia swallowed, feeling heat rise up to her cheeks for whatever reason. It was still strange seeing him outside of school as a girl.

"Welcome to Storybrooke Cosplay Café, where you like to sit?" she finally said, gesturing to the corner with some empty tables.

He nodded his head to a table. "There is fine."

Sophia nodded, leading him to his table. Around them the other costumers started to pick up on their conversations again, to Sophia's relief. As he sat down she noticed something in his hair. He noticed her looking at his hair, and when she met his eyes again, he smirked.

"Since today everyone's going to be a bird I thought I might as well join," he explained, holing out the feathers and beads that were braided into his hair for her to see better. "Although I have to admit that I come nowhere near as good as your owl. You look absolutely gorgeous."

The sincerity in his voice made her blush and bite her lip as she looked down at her notepad. "What can I get you?"

"Surprise me."

Sophia nodded, turned on her heels, and made her way towards the back. Of course she saw her coworkers peeking through the door, and quickly hiding when she saw them. The moment she walk through the door she saw the others sit in positions that people would sit in when you would say 'act natural.'

"Shouldn't you all be working or something," she said as she crossed her arms.

"We are working," Tink said as she grabbed a tray with drinks, and walked past her into the café.

"What did he order?" Belle asked curiously.

"He said 'surprise me', so I guess that's what I'm going to do." A smirk creeped up her face as she made her way to the kitchen. She still hadn't forgiven him for, well, everything. If he thought that she was going to simple accept that he knew her secret and continue on with her life, than he was wrong.

"Hey Soph, you look amazing," Ruby, the cook, greeted her. "What do you need?"

Ruby worked here as the cook, but sometimes helped with serving as well, but only if the theme was a fun one. Like this animal week – it's cute, but Ruby would rather stay in the kitchen. She had a special nose for the best sweets and recipes, always knows what to add to make a simple milkshake into a Wow-shake. But the same goes the other way around.

"I need you to make your grosses milkshake yet," Sophia said with a smirk. Ruby nodded and immediately started gathering ingredients.

"Who's the lucky guy?" she asked sarcastically. Sophia crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter.

"Some guy from my school."

"Oh, is he cute?"

Sophia snorted, shaking her head. "Everyone thinks he's the best, that he's the cutes and most handsome guy there is, but I just don't see it."

Ruby shrugged as she put a sardine in the blender. "Everyone has a different taste."

"Then why am I the only one who can see through that pretty boy act?" Ruby smirked, looking at her with a knowing eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," she said as she turned back to the blender. "This is the first time I heard you mention someone from your school."

"That's because this is the first time someone from my school came here."

"And it so happened to be the most popular guy?"

Sophia groaned. "Yeah, of all people."

Ruby hummed. "And he didn't bring any of his friends?"

"As far as I know he doesn't have any, only an entire horde of fangirls who follow him through the entire school."

"I see." Before Sophia could ask what she meant by that, Ruby turned on the blender, then then poured in her little mixture, put half a strawberry on top with a straw and handed it to her. "Here you go, I hope he enjoys it."

Sophia smirked, putting the shake on a tray, and headed back to the café. "Thank Rubs."

"No problem."

She headed back to the café, and walked straight to where Felix was sitting. She placed the shake before him, smiling at him. "Enjoy," she said, holding the tray before her as he took the shake.

Felix eyed the shake before shooting her a wary glance, and took a sip. Sophia waited for his disgusted reaction, but it never came. Instead, he raised his eyebrows and looked with wide eyes at the glass before looking up at her.

"Not bad," he said as he took another sip, this time keeping his eyes on her. Sophia nodded, and quickly turned, walking straight back to the kitchen. Everyone she passed looked strangely at her, but she didn't care.

"Ruby! What did you put in that shake?"

Ruby jumped, quickly turning to her. "Uh, sardines, wasabi, hot sauce, some left over broccoli we had laying around-"

Sophia slammed her hands on the counter. "He likes it! He freaking likes it!"

"What?"

Sophia grabbed Ruby's wrist, dragging her around the counter and to the door that separated the back from the café. She pushed Ruby to the door. "See for yourself," she said, crossing her arms.

Ruby opened the door slightly, peeking through. Sophia heard a gasp before Ruby looked back at her with wide eyes. "Okay, one, how can you not think he's cute? Two, how in the world can he like _that_?"

"I don't know, he's a freak, an alien, a being from another world."

"Okay, enough with spying on our customers, now go back to work," Belle said as she passed the two girls. Both Sophia and Ruby nodded, and got back to work. Sophia went back into the café, trying to avoid looking at Felix as much as she could. She just didn't get him, because there he was, sitting at his little table with that disgusting shake. She just didn't get it.

There was one thing that she did get, though, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

When Sophia's shift was over she quickly changed out of the owl costume, and back into her own normal clothing. After saying her goodbyes, she left through the back door. Of course Felix was waiting for her there, but she ignored him as she started walking to the bus stop.

"Hey Sophia, wait," he called as he tried to catch up with her. It was strange hearing her name fall from his lips, especially when he had called her Sander most of the time. When he came to walk beside her, she didn't look up, didn't say anything. "Something wrong?" he asked when she continued to ignore him.

"Just because you know that I'm a girl doesn't mean you have to follow me around everywhere I go," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"But what if just like being around you?"

She suddenly stopped, finally turning to him. "Just because I'm a girl who is not fangirling all over you doesn't mean you have to make me into one! When you didn't know, you never sought out my company, never came to sit next to me during lunch when I was sitting alone, like I always do. You may say you like me, may pretend you want to be near me, but it doesn't change the fact that you don't care about me at all. You never cared about Sander, so why do you pretend to care about Sophia?"

"Who says I never cared about Sander?" he said after a while. "I honestly thought for a long while that I was gay because I felt so attracted to you. You know how confusing it is for me to look at a boy who I've known for so long, and suddenly discover that he is actually a she?" He stepped forward, forcing her to step back. "Ever since I first met you as Sander I've been feeling this way, but I just didn't get why because I had never been attracted to any other boys before, so do you know how confusing that was for me?" He took another step, and another, until her back was against the wall. "I just didn't know how to deal with it, but when I discovered you were a girl, it just all made sense, and this… _feeling_ just had continued growing ever since." He brought his hand up to cup her cheek much like the first time he confronted her. "I really like you, Sophia, and I've never felt this way towards anyone."

Sophia gritted her teeth, clenching her fists. "Too bad I don't feel the same."

She pushed him away, and almost started running as she made her way to the bus stop. She was just in time to get in the bus as he was about to drive away. Sophia went to sit down beside her window, resting her head against it. What the hell did he just say to her? He likes her, he cares for her even before he knew she was a girl. It was bullshit, she knew that better than anyone. And even if it wasn't, it didn't matter, because when you get to attached to people, you're going to lose them, one way or another.

It was why she didn't have any friends, why she focused so hard on school and work, and never made time for something else. Because when she stops doing things that keep her busy she starts to feel the loneliness, the emptiness. She doesn't want to feel it, but also doesn't want to fill it. She just knows that if she's going to give in, give Felix a chance, he's going to disappear the moment she realizes she's happy. He would either leave her, willingly or forced, but that didn't matter because it would still hurt.

The bus started to move, and as she moved forward, they passed the alley where Felix still stood. His head was resting on his arm that was resting against the wall where she stood only moments ago. Sophia closed her eyes, turning her head away from the window.

"It's for the best, for both of us," she whispered, not sure if she wanted him to know that or if she was trying to convince herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

First two class of the day: sport.

It was just what Sophia needed. Really, it was. After everything that Felix told her, those words that were still keeping her from sleeping, she really needed to blow off some steam. So, the punch bag was all hers today. Felix was in her class, but that didn't mean she had to interact with him. She simply ignored him, but that wasn't so hard when he didn't sought her out either. Guess she finally got through to him. He better leave her alone now than later, it was for the best.

A few minutes before the class ended she went to the bathroom, like she always did, and waited there until all the guys had finished changing. The chance that someone would catch her changing before the class ended was more risky than after, so that's why she decided on doing it this way.

As she waited, she wondered what animal she was going to be today at the café. Monday was cats, Tuesday was dogs, Wednesday was birds, and today… it could be anything. Hamster, ferret, turtle, you name it. Well, at least she was going to be pretty, because her manager and coworkers are shipping her way to hard with Felix. It got its ups and downs, she guessed.

After she was sure all the boys had left, Sophia came out of the toilets, and walked into the locker room. She was completely alone, perfect. She started humming to herself as she took off her wig and bun, letting her hair fall down her back. That was the best feeling, no matter how long she had worn the stupid wig.

"So that's where you hide, the toilets, smart," Felix said as he walked up to her from behind a row of lockers. Sophia sighed as she opened her locker, hanging her wig on the little hook on the locker door.

"What are you still doing here?" she said as she continued changing. It wasn't really as if she cared that he saw her change.

"I was curious where you hid," he said, slowly walking around her until he was on her left, and leaned against the lockers beside hers. "first I thought that you just change with the girls, but that would be rather strange if a guy suddenly went to change with the girls and then suddenly a girl is changing with them…"

He was rambling. Sophia smirked as she continued pulling her shirt over her head. She suddenly hear him stop talking and taking in a sharp breath. When she turned her head to look at him she saw his face completely red, even the tips of his ears. What also caught her attention were the feathers and beads that were still braided into his hair, reminding her of yesterday.

The smirk fell from her lips as she looked back to her locker, putting her shirt in it and grabbing her hoodie. "Maybe you should go. Just because you know I'm a girl doesn't mean you can watch me change."

She half expected him to protest and make some snarky remark, but instead, he just nodded and left the changing room. Why did she feel like crap so all of a sudden. It wasn't like she said anything wrong – she just told him she wanted her privacy while changing, nothing else. Then why did she still feel like her guts wanted to no longer be a part of her?

Sophia shook her head, dismissing the thoughts and ignoring the strange feeling in her stomach. She quickly changed her pants before putting her hair back in a bun, and putting her wig back in place. She grabbed her bag out of her locker before closing it. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she made her way to the cafeteria. She sat down on her usual spot; in the little corner of the stairs where barely someone pays attention to. It was her perfect little spot where she was never disturbed.

Well, that was until Peter decided he wanted his neck broken.

"Sander Jones, or should I say, Coward Jones," he said before laughing, high-fiving some of the boys that stood behind him. Sophia rolled her eyes as she got her lunch out of her bag.

"Is that your Lost Boys group, Peter Pan?" she said as she unwrapped the wrappings around her sandwich. Well, if you can call a piece of lettuce and chees a sandwich, she didn't had the time to go shopping yesterday.

"Lost Boys, huh? I like the sound of that," Peter said, trying to be macho and all. Really, Sophia was going to roll her eyes out of her head one day. "Peter Pan and his Lost Boys, rulers of the halls."

"Sponsored by Disney," Sophia mumbled to herself before taking a bite of her cheese and lettuce sandwich.

"What did you say, Sander Trash?" Peter snatched her sandwich out of her hand, shaking it so that everything fell to the floor, and just dropped what he was still holding. "Look at that, the _old_ Phoenix of the halls can't even pay for a normal lunch."

Sophia stood, rage piling up in her as she stepped closer to the asshole before her. "Watch out, buttface, you may think you're cooler because I didn't show up yesterday, but I'm stronger, I'm faster, and I can break your neck in a split second if I want to."

"Is that a treat?" Peter said with a smirk.

"It's a promise," she growled before taking her bag of the ground, and left the cafeteria. She wasn't going to let such an idiot at him get her down. Not today, not ever. She wasn't feeling that hungry anyway.

* * *

"A lizard?" Sophia said as she came back from the changing room. "Why in the world am I a lizard?"

"If you put on glasses and hold a stick you're a lizard wizard," Violet joked.

"You're a lizard, Harry," Belle quoted in a low voice. Sophia laughed with everyone else despite the bad joke. When the laughter died down, Sophia grabbed the face paint, doing it on her own today. She didn't do anything special like the others did to her yesterday, just a few blue and green spots on her face and hands to make it look as if she had scales. Her costume was a simple one as well; a blue scale like jacket, a simple light blue tank top and tight green-blue leather jeans. Don't even mention the tail that was hanging from her belt.

When she was done with the face paint she grabbed her trusty notepad, and walked into the café with her even more trusty fake smile on her lips. "Welcome to Storybrooke Cosplay Café, where would you like to sit?" she said as a mother with a little girl entered.

The little girl hid behind her mother's leg as she looked up at Sophia, seeming to be a bit scared by her lizard costume. The mother tugged at the little girls hand, whispering not to be rude. Sophia smiled at the mother before bending down to the height of the child.

"It's okay, I'm a very nice lizard," she said in a softer tone, holding out her hand. "do you like dragons?" The little girl nodded, looking between Sophia's face and her hand. "Did you know that lizard are actually family from the dragons, some even look very alike to them and some can even breath fire."

"Really?" the little girl said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, really," Sophia said, nodding her head enthusiastically. The little stepped away from behind her mother's legs, hesitatingly reaching over to take Sophia's outstretched hand.

"Can you turn me into a dragon?" she asked. Her entire face lit up as Sophia nodded, and she looked back at her mother. "I'm going to be a dragon!"

The mother smiled at the little girl. "That's wonderful."

Sophia stood and let go of the little girls hand, turning back to the mother. "I'll lead you to your table and will be right back with the face paint if that's okay."

The mother nodded, smiling. "That would be great."

Sophia led them to an empty table for two, asking them if they wanted to drink something before disappearing to the back. She came back a moment later with the face paint and their drinks. She pulled out a chair from an empty table to sit down before the little girl who was practically jumping up and down her chair.

"Okay, sit still."

The girls stopped bouncing and went still. Sophia opened the paint, dipped the paintbrush into some water before putting a bit of red paint on the brush. She started painting on the little girls face, turning her from a princess into a dragon. The little girl giggled as the brush tickled her, causing Sophia's fake smile to turn into a real one.

"Done," she said as she painted the final line. "now you're a real dragon."

"Look Mamma! I'm a dragon! Rawr!" the little girl said as she looked at her mother. The woman laughed.

"And what do you say to the nice lady?"

The girl turned back to her, smiling brightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sophia laughed as well, already cleaning up the supplies. "You're welcome."

She then felt someone tap on her shoulder, so she looked behind her to see who it was. It was another woman with a little boy, smiling kindly. "Excuse me, but my son would like to get her face painted as well, is that possible."

Sophia nodded. "Of course."

She stood and took the chair from the table beside her back, placing the face pain, water and brush on the empty table as well. She sat down and gestured for the little boy to sit on the chair opposite of her. The mother lead her son to the chair, and he sat down.

"So, what do you want to be?" she asked the little boy.

"I want to be a tiger," the boy said a bit shy but none the less excited.

"Okay," Sophia laughed, taking her brush and started drawing on the little boys' face. The moment she was done another kid came, this one wanting to be a dog. After that there was a girl who wanted to be a cat, then another girl who wanted to be a butterfly. It went on for a while like that, more children coming with a plain face and leaving with an animal face on their snout.

When another kid was done, Sophia said, "Next." And to her surprise it was Felix who sat down in front of instead of a little kid. She raised her eyebrow at him, which he simple returned.

"I want to get my face painted as well," he said with a shrug.

"Okay, what animal?"

"A fox."

Sophia nodded and put some black paint on her brush, starting with his nose. She leaned closer as she had to reach up instead of down to get to his face. After painting his nose black she went for his eyes, outlining them so that they would look thinner and fiercer. As last she pained a thin black line from his nose to his lips, making only a tiny bit of his lips back. She then moved on to orange and started putting some spots here and there, blending it in with her finger. When she came to his scare she put a bit of paint on there as well, but she was a lot softer with blending it in there then she was on the other parts of his face.

"You don't ha-"

"Shut up," she cut him off, biting her lip as she concentrated. With a lighter orange she painted the bridge of his nose and the white outline around his mouth and jaw. After filling that in with white she sat back, looking at him as she tapped her paintbrush against her lips. "I'm missing something…"

Sophia suddenly stood, heading towards the back, but only later to return with gel and hairspray. She placed the pot and spray can on the table. She started with the gel, putting some on her hands before she took Felix blond locks, forming them until they were standing upright like ears. After having done both, she grabbed the hairspray, shaking it, and sprayed it on his hair.

With a satisfied grin she looked back at her handy work. She had to give it to herself, she turned Felix into a real fox. Sophia glanced around her, seeing if anyone else wanted, but noting that everyone had left already, and that it was completely dark outside.

"Wow, what time is it?" she said more to herself than anyone else. Felix stood from the chair, looking at his watch.

"Five for ten," Felix said, but the moment Sophia looked at him, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. He looked freaking adorable. "What are you smiling about," he said with a teasing smirk of his own.

"Nothing, just your face."

"Hey Soph, are you finally do-" Belle started, but stopped when she saw Felix. She covered her mouth, immediately walking back before returning with the entire staff. They all looked at Felix in shock before bursting out in laughter. Tink came running forward with her phone, pushing it in Sophia's hands before turning to Felix.

"Would you mind taking a picture?" she asked.

"Uh… sure?" he said, and Tink immediately rushed to his side, hugging him. Sophia just snapped the photo, and handed back the mobile to Tink who squealed in delight. "Wait, can you take a picture of me and Sophia?"

Sophia raised her eyebrow at him, which he returned with a smirk. "I'm not taking a picture with you."

"Soph, he's our costumer, you can't so say no to him," Belle said, accepting when Felix handed his phone her. Sophia groaned, but went to stand beside Felix none the less. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head until it was resting on her shoulder. Sophia felt her cheeks heat up and her smile faded into surprise just when the photo was taken. "Soph, look a bit more cheerful."

"Let me see," Felix said, and Belle handed him back his phone. He was still way to close to her for her liking, still had one arm around her waist. "This one is fine, I like the flustered look on her face."

He turned his head to look at her, but she looked away, stepping out of his embrace. "I should go clean up this mess and get going."

"It's fine, we'll clean it. Just go home, you look tired," Belle said, waving her hand. Sophia smiled gratefully, nodding her head as she walked to the back to get changed. She was actually feeling pretty tired as well. Who knew painting children's faces was to draining.

Sophia quickly got changed, and washed the paint off her face before she went out the back door. Felix was waiting for her there, as usual, and casually started walking beside her when she started for the bus stop.

"Are you okay?" Felix asked, and if she wasn't mistaking she could have sworn she heard a bit of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, just tired," she said with a shrug, running her hand through her hair.

"Shall I walk you home?"

She laughed a bit. "I'm taking the bus, idiot."

He hummed a laugh. "I can ride with you."

"Stalker."

"I like to use the term 'lightly obsessed'."

She looked up at him, seeing him already having his eyes fixed on her. "I can handle myself."

"I don't doubt that, but I just want to be sure you get home safely."

"Even after what I said to you yesterday?" she blurred out, not really meaning to say that. Felix looked down, smiling to himself.

"I'm not giving up on you, I never will," he said as he looked back at her, honesty shining in his eyes.

"Save your breath, I'm not worth it," she mumbled as she looked away, seeing the bus she needed to take just arrive at the stop. "Sorry, have to run. See you at school."

With that she started sprinting, stepping inside just before the doors closed. With a sigh she sat down, looking outside to see Felix with his stupid fox face and ears wave at her. She couldn't help but smile as she waved back. Okay, maybe hate was a strong word.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! please review and check out my other stories :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia felt like shit the moment she woke, and she immediately knew that school wasn't an option today. She would probably throw up over everyone, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Especially when she would throw up over Felix, now that was something worth seeing. Still, she stayed in bed, not even being able to move her legs.

Yep, she was staying in bed all day.

But first she had to call school. Sophia groaned, rolling out of her bed as she took her blanket with her. Everything was spinning around her, but she pushed through as she made her way to her neighbors. Because she doesn't have a phone she always uses her neighbors ones, not that she cared. She was out most of the time and Sophia had her key. She wouldn't really say they were friends, but they trusted each other for some reason. It was a strange relationship.

She shuffled over to the door next to hers, unlocking it and shuffling further inside. She didn't bother to call since her throat was hurting like hell. She went straight for the phone, seeing that her neighbor wasn't home, and called her school. She cleared a few times until it sounded a bit more like her own again.

" _Hello?_ " someone said from the other line.

"Yes, hello," she started, relieved that her voice sounded a bit normal, although it still hurt. "This is Sander Jones mother, I would like to report him sick for the day."

" _Thank you for informing us, Miss Jones,"_ the voice said kindly. " _I hope Sander feels better soon_."

"Thank you, good day."

Sophia put back the phone, coughing as she shuffled her way out of the apartment again. She locked the door again, heading back to her own apartment only to lay back down in her bed. She groaned, wrapping her arms around herself as her head and stomach pained her to no end. She felt like throwing up, felt as if she was in hell with Satan, but also in an ice palace with Elsa. She was sweating like crazy, but still she kept her blanket wrapped around herself because she was also freezing. She was hungry, but also felt like she never wanted to eat again. The only thing she knew she wanted, was to close her eyes and sleep the entire day away.

* * *

Sophia didn't know how long she had slept when she was suddenly woken up by someone knocking on her door. Without really thinking she made her way to the door, groaning most of the way as the world kept spinning, and walking in a straight line seemed suddenly impossible. It was a wonder she hadn't thrown up yet. She opened the door, blinking a few times to clear her vision.

Surprise, surprise.

Felix.

"Go to hell," she said before slamming the door right in his face. She didn't listen to him as he called after her from the other side of the door, and just walked to her bed. She fell on her mattress, sighing as she closed her eyes, ready to sleep for a few more days when-

"Your bed is soaking wet."

Sophia groaned, pulling her pillow over her head. "How did you get in?"

"You left the door unlocked," Felix said from behind her. She was way too sick to even care how she looked right now. "You need to take a shower and get out of those sweaty cloths."

"Just leave me here to die, will you?"

"Where are your parents?" She felt her mattress dip in beside her as Felix sat down next to her.

"They died two years ago," she grumbled, not really thinking nor caring as she said it. "now goooooo."

She suddenly felt his hand on her back, rubbing small circles. "I'm not leaving you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, but not like this." His voice was soft, caring, in a way she had never heard him speak before. She didn't really know if she liked it or not. Her head was hurting too much to decide that. "Now come on, you need to cool off."

Felix scooped her up in his arms, but she was too sick to do anything but groan in protest. "I'm already freezing, you idiot. Put me back down."

"In that swimming pool you call a bed? No way." He carried her to the living room, placing her down on the couch.

"It's cold here," she whined, curling up in a ball. "I hate you, just leave me alone."

She had her eyes closed tightly, her arms around her stomach. Right now she just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to be touched because her skin felt thinner than paper. She didn't want to be talked to because her head throbbed painfully at every sound. All she wanted was to lay in her bed and _die_.

"This might help," Felix said before he put a wet cloth on her arm. Sophia yelped, flinching away from him. Felix chuckled as Sophia turned her back to him, still curled up like a ball.

"Leave! You're only being mean," she whined, burying herself deeper into the couch. She was being a real child right now, but what else was she supposed to do? He didn't leave her alone.

Felix brushed away the hair on her neck, carefully dapping the cloth against her sweaty skin. At first she flinched, trying to get away, but then she relaxed as Felix gently continued to dap. She let her body relax a bit more as she sighed - it actually felt really good.

Felix continued dapping from her shoulder down her arm. "If you turn I can do the rest of your body as well."

"Pedophile," she mumbled, but eventually turned, only because it felt nice.

"There is nothing wrong with taking care of someone." Sophia kept her eyes closed as Felix took her other arm and dapped the cloth against it. "Especially when that someone is you."

Sophia hummed a sound of protest but didn't say anything else in respond. Felix simple chuckled, taking the cloth and used it to wipe it gently over her legs. "Why are you even here?" she mumbled, thinking out loud.

"I noticed that you weren't at school, heard you were sick, then broke into the school computer and found your address, reported myself sick as well, and came here to take care of you," he explained as if it was nothing. Sophia reached out, lazily placing her hand on top his head, ruffling his hair.

"You're a real idiot," she mumbled before letting her hand slide off his head. All the while she kept her eyes closed, too tired to even try and keep them open. Felix removed the cloth from her skin, then stood, and walked out of the room. She didn't know where to, but neither did it matter to her. She was just glad that he had finally left.

 _Was she?_

Sophia shivered as suddenly a cold wave of air passed her, causing her to curl into herself again. Why did that idiot put her on the couch again? Didn't he notice that it was freezing in here? He should just have left her alone, not have come at all. She peeled her eyes open, about to walk back to bed when she saw Felix walking back to her with a blanket she didn't recognize.

"When I was a child my mom used to wrap me in this blanket when I was sick," he told her as he covered her with it, tucking her in. "I used to feel a lot better just because of it."

Sophia looked at him as he continued tucking her in a bit absently. His eyes flashing with sadness just for a moment before he blinked and it was gone. The blanket was soft, incredible soft, and smelled just like him. She buried her face in it, closing her eyes again. She felt Felix hand rest on her head, gently stroking her hair. Maybe having him take care of her wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

When Sophia woke for the third time that day, she woke to a delicious smell that filled her apartment. She inhaled deeply as she pulled the soft blanket tighter around her. She felt better, a bit, but better. She didn't feel like throwing up anymore, but her head was still killing her. For a moment she thought that she was back home again, her mother in the kitchen while her father let her sleep on his lap. But then reality seemed to hit her, hard and painfully, as she remembered she was very far away from home.

She sighed heavily as she pushed away the sad feeling that was forming in the pit of her stomach. No one can change the past. What happened, happened. There was no reason to be sad about it now. But Sophia felt like shit, so she couldn't help the single tear escaped her eye as she longed for those times. She wanted her mom and dad to comfort her, to take care of her. Just like they did when she was a kid. She wanted to be called 'little love' by her father as he would hold her until she fell asleep. She wanted her mother to spoil her with her favorite food while talking about nothing and everything. That was all she wanted right now, her mom and dad…

"Hey, Sophia?" she heard Felix softly whisper to her. "Are you awake?"

"Leave me alone, Felix," she said, no bite in her tone like there was before, just a silent plea for him to listen for once. She covered her face with the blanket, not wanting him to see her shed a tear over her parents just because she longed for them.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you." When she opened her eyes, and lowered the blanket, she saw him sitting beside the couch on the ground, looking at her with those grey eyes. She looked away, covering her face with the blanket again. Felix hummed a laugh, pulling the blanket down again. "I promise."

"What is that smell?" she asked quietly, wanting to change the subject.

"Chicken soup."

Sophia furrowed her brow. "But I don't have any of those ingredients."

"I've noticed, so I went to the store while you were asleep and got everything I needed to make it," he said, gesturing to the bowl on the coffee table that she only just noticed. "There is more in the kitchen. I also got some basic stuff since you had literally nothing in your kitchen."

"I had no time to do grocery shopping, okay?" she mumbled.

"Than what did you eat?" he asked a bit more worried. "Your trashcan was just as empty as your cupboard and fridge."

Sophia looked away. She hadn't really eaten much lately. After school she had work, and after work she would either collapse in bed or study. Her lunch that Peter threw to the ground was all the food she had left in her home. Today she hadn't eaten anything yet and yesterday she snacked a bit from the kitchen at the café. But other than that, she hadn't eaten at all. No wonder she was sick.

"I guess I kind of forgot to eat," she mumbled, fiddling with the blanket between her fingers. "and Peter threw my lunch on the ground so I couldn't eat that anymore."

"You're serious?" Sophia glanced up at him but quickly looked down again when she saw disapproving look in his eyes. She blamed it on her sickness that she suddenly felt guilty, as if she was a child who did something bad. The fluffy blanket didn't help to make her feel sixteen either. "Okay, sit up."

She did as he said and sat upright. Her hand shot to her head when the sudden move caused her headache to get worse. Felix came to sit next to her on the couch, and grabbed the bowl with the chicken soup from the table. "I'm not leaving this house until this bowl is empty."

Felix grabbed the spoon, scooped some of the soup, and blew on it. Sophia raised her eyebrow at him, still massaging her temple. "Are you going to feed me?"

"You're sick."

"My hands work just fine." She held up her hands, as if to prove that there was nothing wrong with them.

"I'm the one taking care of you, let me do it my way, okay?"

Sophia crossed her arms, frowning. "I didn't ask you to take care of me."

Felix sighed, putting the spoon back in the bowl. "You're really going to make this hard for me, aren't you?"

"Did you really expect a girl who dresses like a boy to be easy?" she said with a slight smirk, resting her head against her hand that was propped up by her elbow on the couch. Felix smirked a bit as well, putting the bowl back on the table before scooting closer to her.

"I guess I'll return the favor," he said in a lower voice. Sophia felt her cheeks heat up while her smirk fell as she tried to back way, but couldn't because of the couch arm behind her.

"What-"

"I'm not going anywhere until you're feeling better," he continued in the same low voice, bringing up his hand to cup her cheek, his other hand resting on her tights. Sophia swallowed, only causing Felix smirk to grow.

"Get the hell off me, Felix," she snarled, putting her hand against his chest, but she was too weak from not eating to actually push him away. He leaned in closer, letting his gaze fall to her lips before meeting her eyes again. "Fel-"

"Shush," he whispered, his breath hot against her skin. She was really freaking out now, she was too weak to do anything but push him back a little against his chest. She wanted to turn her head away from him, but the hand he cupped her cheek with slid to the side of her face so she couldn't turn it. His other hand was still on her tight, his fingers putting a bit of pressure on her skin in a way she didn't know she liked or not. Then he suddenly closed the space between them, but instead of kissing her on the lips like she expected him to, he kissed her nose. After kissing her nose he quickly backed away from her, releasing her completely, to lean back on hands on the opposite side of the couch.

Sophia stared at him for a long time, and he simple stared back. Felix tilted his head, an innocent look on his face as he grinned at her. When she finally snapped out of her trance she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She let out a growl before launching for him. "You shithead! Never do that again, you hear me?"

Felix only chuckled as he caught her as she pushed him to the down to the couch. She then groaned as pain shot through her head again. She felt her muscles began to give in, they were too weak to even keep her upright as she leaned on her arms – she really had to eat something. Eventually she just let herself fall on Felix chest with a heavy sigh, her arms no longer being able to keep her up. She could feel Felix hand that came to rest on her back. She glared up at him.

"My head it hurting, I'm starving and I have no energy what so ever, so do me a favor and don't try anything because when I'm back to full strength you'll regret ever being born, understand?" she sneered at him, shooting him a glare that could kill fifty people at once.

Felix simply smiled, tangling his hand in her hair. "You're so beautiful when you're threatening me."

Sophia groaned, letting her face fall into his chest. _He's impossible_. "Can you bury my body somewhere no one can find it?"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to die of starvation and this fever."

Felix put his hand on her forehead, which startled her a bit. Mostly because his hand felt so cold compared to her still warm skin. "Well, your fever has cooled down a bit, so you won't die from that."

"Fine, then I'll starve to death." She rolled over, not caring that she was still laying on top of Felix. She did smile in satisfaction when he groaned as she 'accidently' elbowed him in the stomach, though.

"You were the one refusing to let me feed you," he said teasingly, placing his hand over her stomach. She tensed, slapping his hand away.

"Don't touch me, and don't give me that crap, you know what I mean." She turned her head a bit up so that she could look at him, narrowing her eyes. "Why aren't you concerned of getting sick yourself?"

"I would risk it just to get some more alone time with you," he said with less teasing in his tone. And again she felt his hand on her, but this time it was just his finger, brushing against her cheek in a gentle way. It felt actually kind of nice, even if she would never admit it.

"What did I tell you?" she growled, turning her head away from his touch.

"Your head still hurting?" If she wasn't mistaken she could hear a bit of disappointment in his voice, though she didn't want to think too much of it.

"How did you guess?" She sighed, covering her eyes with her hand. "Why are you enjoying my suffering so much?"

Felix suddenly sat up, catching her off guard. She fell forward, pain shooting through her head again. Why wasn't he more careful? Well, he has been careful, but she had only been ungrateful. Kind of.

"Let's just get you to eat your soup before it's completely cold. Your headache may lesson if you eat as well," he said, sounding more serious. "you said it yourself that you feel weak and are starving."

She looked up at him while rubbing circles on her temple. "You're not letting me eat it myself, are you?"

He leaned down in respond, pressed his lips to the bare skin of her shoulder, causing her to jump to the other side of the couch again. Sophia rubbed the spot he had kissed, glaring at him while doing so. He just looked at her with stupid smirk of his, his head resting on his hand that rested on his leg.

"I can't help it but love that look."

She grabbed his blanket, throwing it over his head. "Shut up."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so who doesn't want a Felix to take care of you when your sick? I would want one without doubt ;D**

 **anyway, thanks for reading and please, pretty please review, I would love to know what you guys think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Sophia woke the next morning she felt a lot better. She kept her eyes closed as she snuggled deeper in the soft blanket Felix had lent her. It was really a comfortable blanket, and if you told her it had magic healing abilities she would believe it. As she continued shifting to get a bit more comfortable she noticed that something warm was pressed against her back. Not to mention the arms that were wrapped around her. She sighed again, but this time because of annoyance.

"Felix, too close," she growled, feeling him shift and tighten his arms around her.

"Not close enough," he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his nose in her neck.

"Let go you asshole, we have to go to school."

"It's Saturday and I already called your work that you're not coming today, so just sleep for a minute longer, will you?" One of his hands came up to rest in her head as he pressed himself closer against her.

"You did what?!" she practically screamed, earning more neck-nuzzling and groaning from Felix.

"You're still sick."

"I'm not," she said in protest, trying to wring herself out of his arms – and failing in doing so. "let me go, I have to get dressed."

"I'm not letting you. You're still warm and you barely have the strength to stand, let alone go to work," he said, sounding even a bit stern. He really was worried about her wellbeing – or he just wanted to keep cuddling her. "Just sleep a bit more."

"You don't have to hold me while I sleep," she said annoyed. "and why wouldn't I be able to stand? I feel fine, I even ate something yesterday."

"One bowl of chicken soup before you collapsed again."

"And how exactly did you end up like this?"

"I'm a cuddle guy in my sleep," he said with a light chuckle. Sophia rolled her eyes, still trying to get free.

"Can you just let me go?"

"Nope."

"But I have to go to work."

"Not a chance."

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone so I can go to work?" She turned her head to him as he looked up from where he had his face buried in her neck. Some of her black hair was tangled through his messed-up blond locks, his grey eyes peeking through the strands.

"If you're able to get free I'll let you do whatever you want, and if not," he smirked, resting his chin on her shoulder. "you'll let me enjoy another day of taking care of you."

"Fine." Before she could move, however, Felix rolled them both on their stomach, sandwiching her between him and the couch. "What the hell?!"

"Go on, try to get free," he said, tightening his arms around her. Sophia grunted, trying everything she could to wring herself free, but had no luck at all. She let out a heavy breath as she let her face fall to the couch cushion. "Giving up already?"

Suddenly an idea popped up in her head. It was a risky one, and she didn't know if it would work on him, or how he would react, but boys are boys. And at this age they are even more sensitive for… certain things. Especially when it involves a girl.

Sophia turned her head, smirking at him with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "I'm just getting started."

Felix raised his eyebrow at her, which she returned. With her hand that was under the impossible soft blanket, Sophia started moving it behind her, feeling Felix jeans, belt and shirt. Her smirk grew as she let her fingers slip under his shirt, hearing Felix take in a sharp breath behind her.

"Soph-"

"Shush," she said, copying him from yesterday. She let her fingers lightly brush against the skin just above his waistline, but when he still held on to her she took it a step further. Very slowly she slid her hand in his jeans, putting pressure with her fingertips the lower she went.

"Ouch!" she yelped, retrieving her hand when she felt Felix set his _teeth_ in her _neck_. She turned her head, glaring at him. "You bit me."

"That was way out of line," he said, barely able to keep his voice steady.

"No, it was past your waist line," she joked.

"Which was too far," he said a bit more steady.

"You asked for it," she countered, glaring. "are you going to let me go, because next time I won't stop when you bite me."

Felix groaned, rolling them back on their sides. "But you're just so nice to hold. So warm-"

"That's called a fever," she interrupted him, turning in his arms. She brought her face closer to his, booping his nose. "I'm not a stuffed animal," she whispered before using her leg and arms to roughly push him away from her, and off the couch.

"Fine, go to the café then, see if I care," Felix grumbled from where he was laying on the floor. Sophia peeked over the edge of the couch, looking down at him.

"We both know you do," she said, tilting her head. "you care way to much about me and what I do. You're just like a stalker, a creepy-freak-stalker."

He snapped his fingers, pointing up at her. " _Your_ -creepy-freak-stalker."

Sophia rolled her eyes, pushing herself up in a sitting position. "Go to hell."

"You're coming with me."

Sophia tried to ignore the headache that suddenly started to throb in her head again. Felix pushed himself off the ground and stood, tugging at his clothes until they weren't a complete mess anymore before running his hand through his hair. He then turned, walking to the hall.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Bathroom," he said, glancing at her over his shoulder. "thanks."

He cleared his throat, made a weird step before disappearing into the hallway. Sophia stared after him in disgust, but it was partly her fault. She looked at her hand that had _touched_ Felix, feeling as if she needed to cut if off just to get rid of the disgusted feeling that spread through her just now. Carefully, Sophia tried to stand, which she managed. She walked to the kitchen sink, turning it on and washing her hands before washing her face. As soon as Felix was done in the bathroom she would get changed and leave for work.

At least, that was the plan.

Sophia suddenly felt her stomach turn, and even though she tried to keep it down, it eventually all came out. Luckily she was standing by the sink. Literally all the chicken soup she ate yesterday was suddenly in the sink instead of inside her. When she was finally done she was shaking, her head felt light, and her skin felt cold even though she had it extremely warm.

"Sophia, are you okay?" Felix asked as he rushed into the room. After wiping her mouth, Sophia rested her head on the edge of the counter, closing her eyes as she took deep breaths. Felix walked over to her, scooping her up in his arms. He walked her to her bed, setting her down on clean sheets with a sweet smell. She looked up at him, suddenly not feeling so good anymore. "I told you, you're not ready to go yet. Don't push it, take the time you need," he said in a softer voice, gently brushing the hair away that was sticking to her face.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking down.

"It's okay."

"No, no you don't get it," she protested, wrapping her arms around herself. "I've been so mean to you when all you've done is taking care of me. I'm sorry I've been that way to you."

Felix stood suddenly, and left her room. She felt awful, in more than one way. All Felix had done has been for her, he even skipped school for her. Still, she can't help it but push him away. He was doing too much for her, being too close to her. She was getting too attached to him already, and that was the last thing she wanted. She guessed that was why she acted this way.

She was snapped out of her thought when Felix came back, his blanked in his hand. He wrapped it around her before sitting down, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll get you something to eat for when your stomach has calmed down a bit." He pulled out his phone, handing it over to her. "I've got some games you might like to play if you're bored. I gather that you don't want to sleep anymore."

She took his phone, not wanting to look at him as she said, "Thank you… for everything."

"My pleasure."

He ran his hand through her hair one last time before standing, and leaving her room. Sophia wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, taking a deep breath of its scent. She smiled a bit despite herself as she looked down at his phone in her hands. Okay, so maybe she was enjoying him taking care of her, but that didn't mean he needed to know. Nor did it mean that she was letting her guard down. He could still hurt her in the end.

But for now, she was going to enjoy being sick and cared for.

* * *

It was somewhere around noon when someone knocked on the door. Felix was seated at her desk, doing homework while occasionally asking her a question to keep her up a bit. Sophia furrowed her brow, looking up at Felix who was already looking at her.

"Expecting someone?" he asked as he stood.

"No, not that I know of," she replied, pushing herself into a sitting position. The person knocked again, and Felix walked over to the door.

"Felix? What are you doing here?" Sophia felt her blood drain from her face as she recognized the familiar voice.

Peter.

"None of your business," she heard Felix say rather bored. "What are you doing here?"

She suddenly heard a loud thud and footsteps that were coming into her apartment. Sophia quickly pulled Felix's blanket over her head, not sure what else to do.

"Hey! You can't just-"

"Shut up, Felix. Now where is Sander?"

"Peter, get the hell-"

Sophia shot out from under the blanket, rushing out of the room when she heard a loud noise as if someone was knocked down. Most of it she did out of instinct, because when she saw both Peter and Felix in her hallway she suddenly felt her legs giving in again and her headache returning. She fell to the floor, gripping her head. Felix had his hand covering his nose while Peter just stared at her in shock.

"A-a girl?" was all Peter could muster.

Sophia glared up at him. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?"

Maybe he hadn't put the pieces together yet.

"You're Sander?"

Or he had. She had to say he was smarter than he looked.

"My brother?" she tried, hoping that he would fall for the act. Peter stepped forward, kneeling down before her. He had a look on his face that she couldn't quite read. "What are you staring at, shitface?"

"How long have you known?" he asked, turning to Felix, genuinely curious. Sophia face palmed herself, letting her hand slide down her face.

"I'm done," she mumbled before gathering the last bit of strength she had left to stand, and walk back to her bed. She covered herself completely with the soft blanket, curling up in a ball. She was dead, totally dead. Having Felix know about her secret was bad enough, and now Peter? She was done for.

She could hear Peter and Felix talk in the hallway, but she didn't listen to a word they said. All she thought about was how she was going to survive this. Maybe she could just work at the café the rest of her life, it payed good… and who needed education anyway? She was going to be fine. She could always try to find another school, right? And Felix-

"Wow, seeing you like this is really weird," she heard Peter say from behind her.

"Get lost," she grumbled, not turning to him.

"Peter, leave her alone," Felix said, entering the room. "she really _is_ sick, you know?"

"You're not."

"Someone had to take care of her."

"Isn't that what parents are for?"

Sophia tensed at those words, hoping that Felix would keep what she told him yesterday for himself. "They're in another city," Felix said, and Sophia immediately relaxed. _Thanks you giant shit_.

"I'm still confused."

Sophia sighed, finally turning and sitting up. "You were never the brightest, now were you?"

"Sorry, but I just don't get why you dress like a boy if you don't even like to," Peter said, crossing his arms. Behind him she saw Felix raise his eyebrow while holding a piece of toilet paper that was a bit red against his nose. She hadn't told him why either.

"It's because there were already to many girl entries when I started. I had to go to this school, it was the only one that I- uhm… my parents could afford, so we came up with this solution. It went well until you two idiots found out about it," she explained, glaring at both of them before turning her attention to Peter. "Why are _you_ here anyway?"

"I wanted to make fun of you while you were sick, this was not really what I expected to barge into, though." Peter leaned closer, narrowing his eyes. "What's that on your neck?"

Sophia looked confused at him before gasping, and covering her neck. She looking with wide eyes at Felix. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Felix smirked, rubbing his neck with the hand that wasn't holding the paper again his nose. "I honestly forgot to mention it, but I also really liked it on you."

"You did that to her?" Peter interrupted, even looking a bit disgusted.

Sophia groaned, rolling her eyes. "He bit me, nothing more."

"Nothing more," Felix snorted. "you did way more."

"And I stopped before I touched anything awkward."

"Guys-" Peter tried, but was cut off by Felix.

"Because I bit you, who knows how far you would have gone I hadn't?"

"Why does that even bother you? Don't you want me to touch you like that?"

"Not if you don't want to do it, you should like it as well, so I'd rather wait."

"Guys!" Peter interrupted a bit louder.

"What?" they both snapped at the same time.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. "First of all, I don't even want to know. Second, gross. Third, how long has this been going on?"

"Felix and I are not together," Sophia snarled, still rubbing her neck.

"Just her stalker," he said with a slight smirk. Peter raised his eyebrow at them.

"But he found out a few days ago," Sophia continued. "and hasn't stopped stalking ever since." She then looked back at Peter, a serious look on her face. "You can't tell anyone."

Peter smirked, crossing his arms. "And why shouldn't I?"

"Because I'm going to kill you if you do," Sophia threatened, clenching her fists. Peter laughed mockingly.

"You have no power over me, I actually have all the power in the world over you now," he said. She could already see the plans forming in his minds, which sickened her even more. Sophia wanted to get up and punch him until he stopped breathing, but couldn't as she still felt weak. After throwing up she hadn't eaten much but plain white bread.

But then Felix came to her defense, grabbing Peter's shirt and pulling him off the ground, the blooded toilet paper clenched in his hand. The look in Felix eyes was one she had never seen on him before. It was cold, stone, but that wasn't something new. What was, was the murderous look that shone brightly as he bared his teeth. Both Peter and Sophia looked at him in shock, never have they seen the most popular guy in school like this, nor did they knew he could look this way.

"You tell one living soul about Sophia's secret and I'll make sure that you'll suffer for the rest of your miserable life, you hear me?" Felix said in a low, dangerous voice she had never heard him speak with before. It actually caused for a shiver to run down her spine in a way that she had never felt before. In other words; she wouldn't mind if he spoke more often like that.

Peter on the other hand looked horrified by Felix sudden change, and nodded repeatedly until Felix put him back down on his feet again. Felix stepped back, throwing the piece of toilet paper in the trashcan next to her desk. He then looked back at her, seeing her smirk at him. He raised his eyebrow at her, the murderous look slowly fading.

"What?" he asked. Sophia looked away, pulling the blanket over her as she lay back down.

"Nothing, just didn't expect you to snap like that," she said before sighing, snuggling into her pillow as she closed her eyes. "Can you two now please leave me alone, I'm really tired and wouldn't mind some sleep right now."

For some reason it didn't bother her that much anymore that Peter was here, that he knew. And she knew that it was probably because of Felix, but she ignore that for now. She was just happy that she could close her eyes without being scared about her future.

"But wait," Peter said after a while, probably only now have gathered himself back together. "so your real name is Sophia?"

"Yeah," she said before yawning, snuggling deeper into Felix's blanket. "now leave me the hell alone. Just because I'm a girl and my real name is Sophia doesn't mean I'm not Sander anymore."

"I would listen to her if I were you," she heard Felix say before he left her room. She heard Peter leave the room not long after that. Knowing that Felix would be in the other room if anything would happen made her feel more at ease actually. She expected this to be a disaster, that her world would fall apart immediately. Instead, things went way better than she hoped they would. And even though she would never admit it out loud, she had Felix to thank for that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you did please review. It always makes me happy to hear from you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Felix?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is your foot in my face?"

"Why is your knee up my ass?"

"Why are you hugging my leg?"

"Let's stop with this why asking and just get out of bed," Felix grumbled, but didn't make a move to get up. Sophia just pushed his foot away from her face before shifting into a more comfortable position.

"What are you doing in my bed anyway?"

"You seriously forgot about last night?"

Sophia grunted, burying her face deeper in her pillow. "Sorry, but that doesn't mean you can sleep in my bed."

"I simply collapsed, your bed was the only thing close by." Felix put his foot back in her face, tickling her cheek with his toe.

"Get your stinky toe off my face," she growled, turning her head away from his foot. "and get your other off my back, it's heavy."

"Then get your knee out of my ass."

"Let go of my leg first and then maybe I'll consider it." Felix tightened his arms around her leg, chuckling when she tried to pull it back. "Let me go, you asshole."

"That's where your knee is right now."

"And I'll gladly keep it there until my leg is free," she growled, shoving her knee higher. Felix groaned, finally letting go of her leg, and sitting up. Sophia sat up as well, rubbing her eyes. "What day is it?"

Felix yawned, running his hand through his hair. "Sunday, I think."

"I have to work at three, am I allowed to go?" she said, tilting her head at him with a slight glare.

"I don't know," he mumbled, leaning forward and placed his hand on her forehead. "you don't feel warm anymore, so I guess if you take it easy this morning you can go."

"Thanks, _dad_ ," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Listen, I'm going to take a shower now. Whatever you do, I don't care, but please don't burn down my apartment."

She stood, about to leave her room, when Felix grabbed her wrist and turned her back to him. "Shall I help you undress?" he said in a low, gruff voice that almost made her blush. Almost.

Sophia smirked, stepping closer when he slid his hand under her tank top. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Only if it's working," he said confident, but she could see the tip of his ears turn red. She then stepped back, letting her finger trail down his scar as his slipped along her skin.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it? It never works the way you expect it to." Sophia turned, walking out of her room while taking off her tank top. It never really bothered her if guys look at her, only really old guys, but that's obvious. When she stopped at the doorway, she looked back at Felix, seeing his entire face as red as a tomato.

When Felix noticed her watching him, he grabbed her pillow. "You minx, stop seducing _me_ when I can't have _you_ ," he yelled before throwing the pillow at her. Sophia laughed, throwing her tank top at him before closing the door behind her. She shook her head as she made her way to the bathroom, locking the door. Even if she wouldn't mind him seeing her, it still doesn't mean he should.

Sophia hummed to herself as she continued undressing before stepping into the shower. It felt good to have the hot water run over her skin and through her hair. When was the last time she took a hot shower? Probably before she got sick. But now she felt much better, and this shower also helped to made her feel way better than, too.

When she was done she grabbed a towel to dry herself off. Without thinking she wrapped a towel around herself before unlocking the door, and walking straight to her room. Only when she was inside she remembered that Felix was here, and gladly he had left her room before she came back.

Quickly, Sophia got some clean clothing out of her closet. Nothing special, just underwear, jeans and a hoodie. She changed into her clean clothing before heading to the living room. She noticed Felix doing something in her kitchen. Her curiosity got the best of her as she walked into her kitchen. She hadn't been there since… the last time she made lunch for herself.

She sneaked up behind Felix, looking over his shoulder – or rather, past his arm. "What are you making?"

Felix jumped slightly, turning to her. "You scared me."

She smirked up at him. "I know I'm scary, you don't have to boost my ego about it. So, what are you making?"

"Just some breakfast, if you're hungry," he said, handing her a plate with bacon, eggs and toast. She took the plate, rushing over to the couch before sitting on it.

"Hell yeah I'm hungry, I haven't eaten properly for two days," she said before shoving a fork full of eggs in her mouth. Felix came to sit beside her, stealing the fork out of her mouth.

"Easy, we won't want you to throw up again, now do we?"

"Not if it means you're not letting me go to work," Sophia grumbled after swallowing the eggs. She held out her hand to him. "Can I have my fork back now or are you going to feed me again?"

Felix tapped her fork against his chin. "I do like feeding you."

"Freak."

"Elf ears."

"Assbutt."

"Little Queen."

* * *

Sophia groaned as Felix followed her all the way toward the back of the café. Yes, he had allowed her to go to work. No, that didn't mean he was going to leave her alone. Just like yesterday, and the day before that, Felix had been by her side every second. He was way too protective, way too worried, and most annoying of all, he was way too caring.

"I'm fine, now can you please leave me alone," Sophia growled, turning to Felix as she opened the back door. Felix opened his mouth to say something, but before he could reply Belle interrupted.

"Sophia! I'm so glad you're feeling better," Belle said, just as cheerful as always.

"Don't let her do too much, she may say she doesn't feel sick anymore, but you know how she is," Felix said, putting his hand on Sophia's shoulder. Sophia slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

"Belle, can you please do me a favor and won't let him in today? He's been bothering me for two days now and I just need a day at work without having him around," Sophia said, putting puppy eyes on and a pout.

"I actually wanted to tell you two something, since you two go to the same school and all," Belle said, earning a curious look from Sophia and a confused one from Felix. "You see, next week is sport-week for your school and they asked our café to sponsor it! We get to invent the prizes and themes of the games, isn't that fun?"

Sophia felt the blood drain from her face. This was not good, not good at all. But just when she thought it couldn't get worse, Belle continued.

"At the last day is a race and the winner can get a kiss from one of us, and since it is your school I thought that you be the best candidate for that. They would probably run for their lives if they knew they could get a kiss from you, you are the most beautiful girl of us all anyway."

Sophia swallowed, nodding while trying to keep herself standing. "Sounds great," she said, her voice cracking as she walked past Belle into the staff room.

"Sophia," Felix called after her, but she blocked him out, blocked the rest of the world out as she absently gathered her costume, and headed over to the changing rooms. Sunday was always a repeat day, meaning that she had to wear the best costume she wore last week. In Sophia's case was that the owl.

After putting on her costume she put on the face paint and grabbed her notepad. She dismissed the thoughts about the sport-week and how it was going to ruin her so that she could focus on her job. She walked into the café, greeting the new customer.

"Welcome to Storybrooke Cosplay Café, where would you like to sit?" she said, only then realizing who she was talking to.

"I see you're feeling better," Peter said with a smirk, walking past her to sit at a table. She sighed, following behind him.

"Why are you here?" she asked when she came to stand beside his table.

Peter leaned back in his seat, still smirking. "I was simply walking through this peaceful little town when I spotted you and Felix walking to the back of this café. I got curious and wanted to check it out."

"Of course you did," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. "What can I get you?"

"The apple pie looks great," he said, a sudden change in his voice as he looked her up and down. "and so do you."

"Smooth," she said sarcastically, looking unimpressed. "One apple pie, anything else?"

"You after work." Sophia raised her eyebrow which Peter returned with his own.

"Tell you what, next week is sport-week at school and this café is sponsoring the event."

"So?"

Sophia leaned forward on his table, tilting her head. "Friday is the last race. The one who wins this gets a kiss from me, so if you want me so badly that is your chance," she said in a sweet voice but then straightened herself, her expression turning into the one she always wore in school as Sander. "because I would never chose someone like you to kiss of my own free will."

She turned, heading toward the back to get Peter his apple pie, when Felix caught her arm. "What was that about?" he asked, and if she wasn't mistaking she could hear a bit of jealousy in his voice.

Sophia smirked at him, pulling her arm out of his grip. "Jealous, are we?"

He stepped closer. "And what if I am?"

She patted his cheek, turning. "Then you don't know me at all, why in the world would I want someone like Peter?" She looked over her shoulder, stopping before the door to the back. "Or someone like you?"

With that she disappeared behind the door. Maybe that would have him leave her alone of a while. She had rejected him more than once, and still he tries. She had to admit that she admired that of him, but also that it annoyed her to no end. When was he going to realize that she wasn't worth it? She hoped soon.

* * *

When Sophia was finally home that night she felt exhausted. She was able to let Felix leave her alone for tonight, after much arguing and protesting, but she did it. And now she was finally alone. She couldn't wish for anything more.

She made her way to her bedroom to change in her pajamas before she headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, half expecting nothing there, but to her surprise it was filled with food. In the middle was a little container with a note on it. She took it out of the fridge, looking at the note.

 _5 minutes in the microwave._

\- _Felix_

Sophia shook her head, smiling a bit despite herself as she opened the container before putting it in the microwave. He was such a dork, but he could cook, she had to give him that. As she waited for the food she went to sit on the couch, seeing that Felix had left his blanket behind. It sat neatly folded over the arm of the couch. Did he leave it there on purpose?

No, he wouldn't. That blanket meant something to him, he wouldn't just leave it behind like that. He probably just forgot it when he left. She would give it back to him tomorrow, but until then… who said she couldn't use it? It was the most comfortable blanket in the world after all.

She wrapped the blanket around herself just when the microwave began to beep. She made her way over to it, grabbing a fork, and taking it out. It smelled delicious now that it was warmed up. Sophia sighed as she walked to her room, and went to sit at her desk. She still had to do some homework.

But as she went to grab her homework, she noticed that everything was already filled in. When she looked it over she noticed it were the answers she gave when Felix was asked her the questions yesterday. She sat back, placing the pieces of paper before her. Well, guess she didn't have homework after all.

But no homework meant no distraction.

No distraction meant…

Sophia shook her head, dismissing those thoughts immediately. She took a good fork full and put it on her mouth, savoring the delicious taste. She then took her sketch book and pencil out of her drawer, and went over to sit on her bed. It had been quite some time since she last drew something, and now that she had some free time it was the perfect opportunity to draw.

Sophia has loved drawing ever since she was little, and it honestly saddened her that she hadn't done it more lately. But now she had the time, so she took it. She tapped her chin with her pencil, thinking of what she could draw. She took another bite as she began to sketch. She continued drawing a bit absently, focusing more on the taste of the food than on her drawing.

When she finished her food she finally really looked at her drawing. She'd drawn a fox, for whatever reason. She liked foxes, she guessed that was why she drawn one. As she looked at the drawing a sudden memory of Felix went through her mind. From when she had turned him into a fox, with ears and all. That was the most adorable thing she had ever seen, she had to admit. Okay, so she thought Felix was cute, but only at that moment, not in any other moments… right?

Sophia sighed, closing her sketchbook and standing. She made her way back to the kitchen, putting the container in the sink. She would clean that tomorrow. Sophia yawned as she shuffled back to her bed, ready to go to sleep now. As she let her body fall the mattress a wave of Felix scent hit her from the blanket. No matter what she may think or say about him, she had to admit that he had a nice scent to him. She didn't know what it was, but he just smelled so nice.

As she buried herself in the blanket and her pillow, there was one thing that confused her a bit. Yes, Felix smelled nice and with his blanket she had his scent all around her, but then why did she… miss him?

He'd been with her for two and a half days now, annoying her to no end. Then why so all of a sudden did she miss having him around? He was only annoying, got too often in her personal space, he was too full of himself, and worse of all, he flirted way to much with her. And it isn't like he flirts with every girl like that. No, it had to be her.

Sophia rolled over, taking another deep breath of his scent as she closed her eyes. Right now was not the time to think of such things. She needed to get a good night sleep if she wanted to be able to go to school tomorrow. Felix already promised her that he would drag her back home if any signs of her fever returned.

That asshole, that stupid idiot of an asshole.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like dhtis chapter! Please review to brighten my day :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Sophia let out a heavy breath as she walked to her school. It was sport-week, meaning everyone was in their sports clothing. Sophia didn't have anything special, just a T-shirt and her favorite sweatpants. It was something both boys and girls could wear, so she felt comfortable in this while she tried to figure out what she was going to do. This was a mess, a complete mess. Everyone was going to find out about her true identity this week. She was so screwed.

"Psst, Sophia?"

Sophia stopped, looking around to locate the voice. Suddenly, someone grab her wrist, pulling her into a bush on her left. She quickly turned to the person who had grabbed her, groaning as she sat back when she saw Felix sitting opposite of her.

"So, how's the Little Queen doing?" he asked in a bit of a hushed voice.

"Seriously?" she growled.

"Okay, straight to the point then," Felix said, leaning back on his hand. "I figured out how we're going to get you through this week without anyone finding out."

"We?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes, we," he smirked. "Okay, so I figured that you could switch days as Sander and Sophia. That way you could participate in the events while hosting it as well. You have to be present as both, so that way you can without anyone suspecting."

"And what about my face? You and Peter recognized me immediately." She had to admit, it was a good plan. That head of his wasn't so full of shit after all.

"Face paint and make-up. Also, as yourself you have to keep your hair down, no one can see your tattoo or they'll immediately suspect something," Felix explained. "Today you have to appear as yourself, though. It's the opening of the sport-week so the entire staff of the café has to be there to open it. Plus, if you're Sophia today than you'll be Sophia on Friday as well." He reached behind him, handing her a bag. "Today's theme is Roman so I got you your costume so you don't have to change with the rest of the staff. Since everyone is on the sports field the toilets inside school are completely abandoned so you can change there, or you can look for an empty closet."

She took the bag, peeking inside before looking back up at him. "Why do I have to be myself on Friday?"

"Friday is the big race where the winner gets a kiss from you, so you have to be there as Sophia. I don't think any of the guys wants a kiss from Sander."

Sophia raised her eyebrow. "Girls can participate in that race, too, you know?"

"I know, but the girls get another prize than the guys, otherwise none of the girls would participate."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" she said with a smirk.

Felix rubbed his neck, looking away. "Couldn't really sleep last night."

Her smirk fell a bit as she tilted her head. "How come?"

Felix looked back up, this time being the one who smirked. "Is that worry I detect?"

Sophia shot him a glare. "No, just curious. By the way, you left your blanket at my place yesterday." She grabbed the plastic bag with the blanket and handed it to him. Felix shook his head, pushing her hand away from him.

"Keep it, for whenever you don't feel lonely or sick."

"Yeah, can't do that, it's yours." She threw it back at him. "Wouldn't want you to get lonely or sick and not have your blanky."

"I'm sure you'll bring it over when I do."

"As if I would ever take care of you," she snorted. Felix placed his hand over his chest, faking a hurt expression.

"You sure know how to hit me, Sophia," he said, but still a bit of real hurt could he heard in his voice. Maybe she should consider her words before speaking them. The hurt was probably the reason why she held onto the blanket instead of tossing it back.

"You should call me Sander this close to school, Felix," she said in a softer voice, looking away. "It's too risky out here."

Felix nodded, moving a bit closer to her. "I just like the way your name sound when it rolls of my tongue," he said, matching her softer tone. "Just like how mine sounds falling from your lips."

Sophia rolled her eyes as Felix moved just a bit closer, brushing his fingers lightly against her jaw before letting them trail down to her tattoo. Heat was already rushing up to her cheeks as she tried to look anywhere but his eyes, causing her eyes to fall on the feathers and beads.

"You still haven't taken those out," she said, hoping that it would distract him from getting any closer. She knew she could just push him away, but she doubted that it would so anything since she hadn't gotten all her strength back from before she got sick. Or at least, that was what she told herself.

"I liked them, probably going to keep them," he replied before leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. Sophia groaned, pushing against his chest since she couldn't move her head back with his hand was holding it in place. Felix chuckled a bit as he pulled back, holing his hand in place behind her neck. "One day you'll have to stop running, _Sander_."

They suddenly heard a gasp beside them. They looked up, seeing some girls from their school looking at them with a shocked expression. Felix eyes turned stone and the soft smile left his lips as he stood, nodding his head to the girls as he passed them. The girls looked after him with gaping mouths and wide eyes before they looked back at her.

"Wh-what were you-" one of the girls started but Sophia stood, cutting her off.

"You really have to try harder, girls," she said in her deeper voice, but she didn't mean it as a joke or to mock them. She meant it, they really had to try harder if they wanted him, because she didn't want him at all. "Really, get him off my back," she said through gritted teeth.

She then started for school again, the same direction Felix disappeared into. She didn't care what those girls were thinking right now, what she did care about was if they took her advice. Felix was really getting on her nerves, and she wanted to get him off her back as soon as possible.

* * *

After changing, Sophia made her way to her coworkers who were setting things ready on the small podium that had been set up from this week. Next to the podium was a little resting area with free drinks and snacks that they served at the café. It really surprised Sophia how much the school was paying the café for this week.

She had to admit she was a bit nervous as she walked around with her hair down and in a Roman dress. Even with the make-up and her hair covering her tattoo she was still wary that someone may recognize her. As she walked onto the podium she was greeted by Belle and her bright smile, causing her to relax a bit.

"Sophia, I'm so glad you're here, you look amazing," Belle said, taking both her hands. "We're almost ready so if you could get all the students to gather around here that would be great. Tink is going to help you with that."

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath before smiling. Belle smiled back, tilting her head.

"Are you nervous?"

Sophia shrugged. "A bit, it's a little strange to stand in front of the people I know in a costume, that's all."

She wasn't really lying, because to them she was just another girl who worked at the café with her costume on, but for her it was actually standing before them without her costume. It didn't make any sense, but it made enough sense for her to still feel like she couldn't fully relax.

"Don't worry, you look gorgeous, they'll see you in a whole new light," Belle said, meaning it to be comforting but only setting her on edge even more. Belle squeezed her hands before letting go and calling Tink, who came over to them with her best fake smile. Belle explained to Tink what they were supposed to do while Sophia half listened.

"Okay, let's go then," Tink said, taking Sophia's hand which caused her to snap out of her thoughts as she was pulled off the podium. "Felix goes to this school as well, right?"

Sophia came to walk beside Tink, checking her hair was still covering her tattoo. "Yeah, he does. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just because," Tink said with a shrug, but Sophia knew there was more. She didn't ask though, partly because she already had too much on her mind. The other reason was because she simply didn't care what Tink wanted from him. "So you check if any students are inside and I'll go around the outside, sounds good?"

Sophia nodded, already heading to the main entrance. Until now no one had recognized her, which calmed her nerves a bit. Just a bit. She put on her fake smile, gesturing for the students that were still inside while saying, "Please go to the sports field, we're about to start."

It was strange talking with her normal voice to the people of her school, but it had also something to it that made her feel more at ease, because right now she didn't have to pretend to be someone she wasn't. Well, she was Sander, through and through, but that was only a side of her. Like this, as she was herself, she could be that other side of her as well. The girly side that she could never show, the side that liked to dress up in different costumes and paint her face as she became the character she had to become. That side she could never show at school. That side was what she used to become Sander without anyone knowing the real her. It was sad, she supposed, but it was only until she graduated. After that she could be whoever she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

 _One day you'll have to stop running._

That was what Felix said, but why did she think about that now? And what did he mean? She wasn't running from anything, was she? No, she isn't going to let that idiot get into her head now, he wasn't worth the time to think about.

Sophia was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone cat-whistle at her from behind. She turned, seeing Peter.

"You look hot in that Roman outfit," he said with a smirk as he stepped closer to her. "I never imagined saying those word to you, though."

Sophia crossed her arms, looking unamused. "Go to the field, we're about to start."

"Now, now, where has that sweet smile of yours disappeared to?" He took another step closer, and another. "You can't seriously hate me that much."

Sophia held her ground, glaring at him. "My smile ran away when it was scared off by your ugly face."

Peter stopped before her, taking her chin between his fingers. "Come on, _Sophia_. There isn't a girl alive more beautiful then you, so why did you hide it for so long from all the boys? Or do you want every guy in this universe to turn gay?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Peter?" she snarled, slapping his hand away from her face.

"All I'm saying is; I like you, and Friday, when sport-week is over, you'll be mine."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

Peter smirked, an evil glint in his eyes. "You'll see, Sophia, because after you taste these lips," he tapped his lips with his finger, leaning closer. "you'll never want anything else."

She was suddenly yanked back by her wrist, a protective arm going around her waist. "You leave her the hell alone," Felix snarled from behind her, causing Sophia to let her head fell forward and sigh heavily.

"She said it before, you two are not together," Peter said, crossing his arms. Sophia pushed Felix arms away from her, stepping aside to that she was beside them.

"Guys, I'm not looking for a boyfriend, now please go to the field before they start missing us," she said, not waiting for them to answer as she started heading back to the field. Not long after she heard Peter and Felix footsteps following behind her. Every time she heard those steps get closer she started walking faster just so that they wouldn't end up walking beside her.

Back outside she quickly ran over to the podium where her coworkers were waiting. She went to stand somewhere in the back next to Violet. Of course Peter came to stand in the front row, winking at her. Felix on the other hand was somewhere in the back, leaning against a tree while some of his fangirls were talking to him. He looked rather annoyed by them, which pleased her. Karma, bitch.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Belle said through the microphone, causing everyone to look up and quiet down. "Great! Welcome everyone to this year's sport-week! This year this special week is hosted by the Storybrooke Cosplay Café, so be sure to visit us when this week is over!"

Sophia tensed slightly at those words. Of course, how could she forget. Now all the people of her school know about the café. It wouldn't surprise her if more people from now on visited the café. Never mind about everything was going to be fine, her life is ruined.

"So anyway, every day has another theme, which will be revealed the beginning of every day," Belle continued. "Today's theme is Roman so it is all about battle skills today!"

Sophia's mouth dropped. No way. Why? Why in the world does she have to be Sophia when her favorite sport is the theme? It's not fair. She loves fighting sports, and she would have won for sure, but as Sophia she can't participate in the games.

She sighed, earning a confused look from Violet.

"Something wrong?" Violet whispered.

"No, it's nothing," she whispered back, looking down. "It's just that fight sports are my favorite."

"Well, maybe you can ask Belle if you're allowed to participate in some of the sports and games, I would like to participate in some too, I'm sure it'll be fine," Violet replied, smiling at her before turning back to the crowd before them. Sophia raised her eyebrow when she noticed Violet bite her lip and smile a bit. Her cheeks turned a bit red as she looked down, causing Sophia to follow her previous line of sight. Sophia's eyes widened when she saw one of the boys in the crowd looking away as well, rubbing her neck shyly. His cheeks were red as well.

"I see," she mused to herself, laughing a bit. Violet's head snapped up, looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said teasingly, shoving her shoulder a bit. "Just noticed how you were looking at that boy."

"What, no! I was-" Violet stopped herself when she noticed that she raised her voice before continuing in a softer one, "I wasn't looking at him, I swear."

"His name is Henry," she said, looking ahead again. "he loves reading, especially fantasy and fairy tale stories. He's a bit of a loner, but beside that he's really sweet."

Violet looked ahead as well, whispering, "Henry."

Sophia smiled to herself, her eyes falling on the tree where Felix was leaning against. He was still there, his fangirls also still around him. Not that he paid them much attention to them. It caused a smile to form on her lips, even though she didn't know why. Those girls really had to work harder if they wanted to get his attention.

Suddenly, she realized she had been staring, and that Felix had been staring right back at her. A smirk crawled up his lips as she looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up. Violet nudged her with her elbow, winking at her when she looked up.

"I see," she said in a teasing tone, sticking her tongue out before looking ahead again. Sophia smiled despite herself as she focused on Belle again.

"Now, let's get this sport-week started!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you did ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

"And there goes another!" Tink yelled through the microphone. "Our stunning Sophia has already taken out eight of her opponents without breaking a sweat! Are there still any people left who dare to go up against her?"

Sophia smirked as she looked around her. When they started she had changed into sweatpants and a tank top. She kept her hair down, like Felix suggested, and so far it seemed to have gone well. All of her classmates and other students stared at her from the side lines, no one daring to approach her. Not even Peter came forward. Maybe she had finally scared him off. But that caused her to wonder – where was Felix? She was sure he was going up against her at some point. He is, after all, the best of the school in all sports.

"Isn't there anyone who's going to fight for this prize? It would be a shame for it to go to waste on a staff member," Sophia called, followed by a mocking laugh. A conversation behind her caught her attention. She turned a bit so that she could hear them better, and glanced at them out of the corner of her eye.

"Come on Felix!" a guy said she recognized from her English class. "You're the only one that will even stand a chance against this girl!"

"I'm not in the mood of a wrestling match," Felix said simply, crossing his arms. Sophia turned to them fully, stepping forward.

"Are you scared I'm going to beat your unbeatable ass?" she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Felix glanced up at her, a smirk already forming on his lips.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked in a low voice that was filled with amusement.

"It's whatever you want to call it," she replied.

"Alright." Felix uncrossed his arms before pushing himself off the tree and lowered the hood of his hoodie off his head. He walked into the fighting area they had set out, not for a moment breaking eye contact with her.

"You sure about this?" she said teasingly when he passed her. He suddenly stopped, turning to her and lifting her chin with his finger.

"Are you sure you are?" he said in a much lower voice, though there was teasing in it as well. "You have been sick after all."

"I've already beaten eight of the kinds of you, I think I'll be fine."

Felix smiled, releasing her chin, and walking further until he was in front of her. He didn't even bother to take off his hoodie and kept his hands in his pocket as Sophia went to stand in her fight position, ready to attack or defend.

"Look at that," Tink said through the microphone. "Felix, already one of our customers, has decided to challenge his favorite waitress."

"Tink," Sophia said in a warning voice. Tink stuck her tongue out at her, then turned back to look at Felix.

"My money is on you buddy, so if you lose you'll have to buy me dinner," Tink said, adding a wink to it. Sophia rolled her eyes, and if she wasn't mistaken, it looked like Felix was tempted to do so as well, but he kept quiet and unmoving. "Now let's start this match!"

"Finally," Sophia muttered to herself.

"And… START!"

Sophia observed Felix for a second before she started the attack. As she launched forward with her fist, Felix moved aside and caught her wrist just at the last moment, causing her to lose her balance a bit. He took this to his advantage as he made her stumble, fall and turn until she was laying on her back on the floor. Felix sat on top of her with her hands beside her head and his legs on either side of her.

"Already giving up?" he asked with a grin.

She grinned right back at him. "Not a chance."

Sophia raised her hands above her head, lifted her back off the ground, and rolled them over. Now Felix was on his back, and Sophia was between his legs, her forearm pressed against his throat.

"If it was possible I would already have killed you," she snarled at him, putting more pressure on his throat. She suddenly felt his hand on the back of her neck, but there was no pressure on it, only a gentle touch. She raised her eyebrow at him as he kept his hand there.

"Your tattoo," he whispered. "it was showing."

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. This was enough to get her off guard, and Felix took this to his advantage. With his strength he rolled them back into their earlier position with him on top of her. The fact that she was caught off guard and he was stronger was the only reason why it worked, because in another situation it wouldn't have. "You bastard," she hissed.

This time he was using all his weight to keep her down, which was unfair in her opinion. He was only holding one of her wrist because his other hand was still on the base of her neck, covering the tattoo.

"We wouldn't want anyone knowing about your secret, now do we?" he whispered, lowering his face so that it was closer to hers.

"You're playing unfair," she hissed.

He smirked. "What's unfair about using my body in my advantage while protecting you?"

"Everything."

With her free hand she grabbed his hood, pulling it over his head and then to the side. She pushed him off her as he lost his balance, and quickly stood. Felix was still trying to get his hood off his head when Sophia sat on his back, her arm hooked around his neck while he head was next to his, choking him.

He grabbed her arm, pulling it away from his throat, and threw her over his shoulder. She stood as fast as she could, ready to attack again. Felix did the same, not looking tired at all. But neither did Sophia feel tired. She was pumped with energy. A laugh escaped her as she launched forward again, Felix doing the same.

It went on like that for a while like that. Falling and standing up again, being overpowered before overpowering the other again. More and more people gathered around the area by time, and soon the whole school, including the teachers and the café staff, were gathered around as they watched the two teens fight. You may think the teachers would stop it already, but both Felix and Sophia were skilled enough to not really hurt each other, even though Sophia wished she could to at least a little bit of damage.

At some point Felix had taken off his hoodie, but Sophia couldn't recall when. She blamed it on the sickness she suffered from in the weekend that she was feeling tired, but a bit to her relief Felix looked tired at well. She launched again, aiming for a punch to his face, which he caught in his fist.

"We both know this won't end because neither of us is going to give up," Felix said, catching her other hand that was about to make a blow to his stomach. "Why don't we settle this in a different way?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Felix smirked, a drop of sweat gliding down the side of his face. "Who's the better kisser?"

Sophia growled in respond, pushing her fists harder against his palms.

"Just kidding," he said, bringing his face closer to hers. "can you fight with a sword?"

"My father taught me how," she said through gritted teeth. Sophia didn't know why she didn't just responded with a simple 'yes' or 'I can'. She blamed it on the heat of the moment.

"Good," he said with a grin, pushing her fists away from him and stepped back. "Can we have two wooden swords?"

Not a second later Violet came through the crowd, handing them both a wooden sword. Sophia tried to wooden blade out, swinging it from side to side a few times. It was lighter than she was used to, but it would do for now. She went into position, holding the sword behind her. This time Felix wasn't being a show off and also went to stand in position other than waiting for her to attack.

"First one to hit the other with their sword wins," she said, to which Felix responded with a nod.

They both launched forward. Wood against wood with incredible much force. The sound that the swords made was loud as no other living being dared to make a noise. Everyone was watching the two intensely, too caught up by them to even consider talking. Well, most of them. Some kids in the back were betting over who would win, which wasn't really surprising.

Felix swung his wooden sword to her waist, which she dodged and blocked just in time. She pushed his sword from her off, leaving an opening for her to attack. She took this opportunity to swing her sword at him, too high to jump over and too low to duck under. But Felix was fast, and he blocked it just before the wood could hit him. The two wooden swords inches away from his body. With a groan he pushed her blade away from him, and turned to safe her again.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Sophia asked as they started circling around each other, her breaths coming fast, just like his.

"Took a few lessons," he said with a shrug. "I'm a natural."

Sophia snorted, rolling her eyes. A grin formed on her lips as she launched again. "So am I."

Their swords met each other crossed in the middle between them. They held them there for a moment, just staring at each other. Felix looked down at her with his grey eyes and intense look while she glared up at him with her green eyes and intimidating one. Her gaze didn't waver for a second. Neither did his.

"I so want to kiss you right now," he whispered, only for her to hear, and probably to catch her off guard. It wasn't working, though.

"I so want to kill you right now," she whispered back. He pushed against their swords, causing her to step back.

"Can you really not say something nice to me?" Sophia pushed back against their swords, but her muscles were too worn out to actually make him step back.

"Do I look like one of your fangirls to you?" she snarled.

Felix smirked turned into a soft real smile as he leaned closer. "Hell no, and I can't be more thankful for that."

He then closed the final space between them, and Sophia half expected him to kiss her, but instead he bit her nose. Because she had prepared herself for a kiss she was still caught off guard by the bite. While she was distracted, Felix grabbed her sword out of her hand, and held it to her throat while the arm with his own sword sneaked around her back and pulled her against him.

"I win," he said, the smirk back on his lips. Sophia stared up at him for a moment before she snapped out of it and roughly pushed him away from her.

"Cheater."

Felix chuckled, resting his sword on her shoulder while letting hers dangle in his hand beside him. "I didn't cheat, you're just too easy to fool."

Sophia rubbed her nose before crossing her arms. "Oh trust me, you'll regret that."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Before Sophia could say anything else Tink came rushing forward, took Felix hand, and yelled through the microphone, "We have a winner!"

"Oh yeah, what was the prize again?" Felix asked Tink.

"A special meal only for you!" Tink gestured to the little area beside the podium where they had sat up a little café. Somewhere in the back was a table with a buffet table beside it with all kinds of delicious food. Sophia felt her belly rumble as she looked at the table. Of course everyone got to eat now, but the staff had to bring their own food and weren't allowed to eat from the food for the students. Of course Sophia didn't know this and now she had nothing to eat. It was one of the reasons why she wanted to win.

"You all must be starving!" Belle exclaimed. "Follow me and you'll all get to eat!"

All the students followed after Belle enthusiastically. Sophia however, stayed rooted to her spot, her arms wrapped around her middle. After the meal everyone would be going home, so maybe she could convince Belle to let her go early so that eat something at home. She was tired as hell anyway, and now that the adrenaline from before began to wore off, she started to the aching pain in her muscles.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Felix said, causing Sophia to look up. He was standing before her, his hand outstretched.

"Join you?"

Felix nodded, looking at the buffet table. "You deserve it more than I do. Plus, I would like your company."

"No, it's fine. I'll just eat when I get home." She was about to walk over to Belle and ask if she could go when Felix suddenly picked her up in bridal-style and started walking.

"You're so darn stubborn, you know that?"

"Put me down!" she said, slapping his chest.

"Alright." He gently sat her down on a chair in front of the one he sat down in. The buffet table was on their right and a simple table between them. "I'm not letting you go home before you have eaten something."

"You care way too much."

Felix sat back in his chair, observing her. "Well, maybe if you took better care of yourself I wouldn't have to worry so much."

"I take excellent care of myself, I have you know," she spat at him, crossing her arms.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked instead, standing from his chair. "Or shall I chose something for you?"

"Do whatever the hell you like," she grumbled. "it's your buffet table after all."

Felix ruffled her hair as he passed her, and she slapped his hand away. Sophia let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back in her chair, closer her eyes for a second. As she tried to block out the pain in her muscles and her racing heart, she focused instead on the sounds around her. She could hear a group of girl students talk beside her.

"Don't you think it's strange?" one girl said.

"What is?" another asked.

"This morning we saw Felix with Sander hiding in a bush."

"So?" another girl asked.

"Felix was being all sweet to him, stroking his cheek and kissing his forehead. He was looking at him as if he was in love with him."

Some of the girls gaped, others whispered 'no way' or 'really'. A small smirk found Sophia's lips. _Well, now everyone in the school thinks he's gay, good luck with that Mister Popular._

"Yes," she girl continued. "but the strange thing is; if he's really into guys, why was he being so flirty with that girl from the café earlier. You could see the tension between them from miles away, even as they fought."

"She does kinda look like Sander, doesn't she?"

At those words Sophia tensed. She opened one eye, glancing at them.

"They're probably related or something," one of them said, brushing it off. "my guess is, is that Felix is a family friend and that those three are just really close. Maybe he only flirts with people he is comfortable with."

"You're right."

"We shouldn't give up on him!"

"He showed interest in a girl so we still stand a chance!"

Sophia sighed in relief. It was okay, they didn't suspect anything. She opened her eyes, seeing Felix coming back and place a plate before her. As Felix sat down, she asked, "Do you think they suspect anything?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Good," she breathed, looking down at the plate. On it were two wraps and a piece of cake. "What's this?"

"Food," Felix replied, taking a bite off his own wrap. "You still have to recover from being sick, meaning you can't eat too much at once, but after today you also need some sugar. I bet you haven't eaten since this morning?"

"Maybe."

"Eat this and if you're still hungry I can get you some more," he offered.

"I'm not a child, I can do it myself."

Felix shrugged, swallowing his bite. "I just like taking care of you."

"Creep," she said before biting into her wrap. She closed her eyes for a second, humming as the delicious flavor hit her tongue, she had to complement Ruby on them later. "You know, everyone is starting to think you're gay."

"Why is that?"

"Because you've been so much time with Sander, I guess."

"Hmm," Felix hummed in respond, taking another bite and chewing it slowly. "Maybe being gay isn't such a bad thing," he mumbled under his breath.

Sophia looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Think about it, those 'fangirls' as you call them would finally leave me alone, and I would be perfectly fine with Sander as my boyfriend," he said with a smirk.

Sophia choked on her wrap, couching a few times. "I'm not going to be your boyfriend," she stated when she finally stopped couching.

"That's good, because I would rather have you as my girlfriend."

"I won't be that either."

"And why not?" he asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"Because-" she started, but Felix gave her a look that said that he wanted an honest answer. "because I don't- because I hate you!"

Felix looked away, chuckling to himself. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Sophia glared at him. "Moron."

* * *

 **A/N: hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D Reviews are** **appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Everything hurts. That's all Sophia could think of when she woke up. The pain she felt in her muscles from yesterday, it was agonizing. It hurt so much that she couldn't even reach out with her arm to push in the off button on her alarm clock. Why was is even hurting so much? Did she really fought that hard yesterday? Well, Felix must feel the same as she did. He went full out as well yesterday. The thought of Felix feeling this pain as well made it almost worth it.

Almost.

For a moment she considered going to school as Sophia so that she didn't have to participate. But if she did that she was sure Felix would be complaining, and maybe people would suspect something when Sander didn't show up two days in a row. Though, she had been sick, so maybe they thought that she was still sick. But now that she thought about it, who would even care if she was there at all. Only Felix would know she wasn't there, maybe Peter, but other than them she wouldn't be missed.

It wasn't like she cared, invisible was better than suspicious.

With a lot of groaning, grunting, and almost knocking over the little furniture she had, Sophia managed to get out of bed, change, eat, and stand outside her apartment half an hour later. She shuffled her way down the stairs. It was a cheap building so an elevator wasn't included. While looking down at her shoes as she walked, she didn't notice when someone came to stand before her. Her head bumped into someone's chest, and two shoes came into her sight.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked, knowing fully well that it was Felix who she was leaning against.

"What's with you?" Felix asked, ignoring her question. Sophia tried to lift her head but her muscles protested at once so she just went back to leaning again Felix' chest.

"My muscles are killing me," she mumbled. "How can you not feel just as terrible as I do?"

"I do feel my muscles ache a bit, but probably not as much as you do."

Sophia let out a groan. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to walk with you to school," he replied.

"What if I didn't want you to."

"So you do want to walk with me?" She could already hear the smirk in his voice. _Bastard_ , if she could raise her hand she would have punched him in the stomach already.

"Actually, yes, because now you can carry me," she said, a lazy grin setting on her lips just because she was hurting too much to smirk.

"As you wish," he said before kneeling down, his arms rapping under her butt, and lifted her. Sophia groaned as she buried her face in his shoulder. It was a good thing Felix was so tall, so that even though he had his arms were under her tights, her head was only just next to his. And she wasn't even that small, he was just large.

"Careful, it hurts," she mumbled into his hoodie. "Also, don't get any ideas."

"I'll be a true gentleman, don't worry." He patted her back before softly stroking it. He started walking in the direction of their school. Sophia closed her eyes, enjoying the swaying movement by every step. It was calming, lulling her to sleep.

"Felix," she mumbled. He hummed in respond. "I'm falling asleep."

"If you want you can," he said in a soft voice that almost sounded like a whisper. She shook her head slightly against his shoulder.

"I have to… stay awake," she protested weakly.

"I can wake you up when we're close," Felix offered. Sophia didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so tired. Maybe because it was still morning and she just woke up. Maybe because her muscles were still killing her. Maybe because Felix body was warm against hers. Maybe because she had already gotten used to falling asleep with is scent after the weekend when she was sick.

But that she was actually able to fall asleep was a different thing. Ever since that night… that night two years ago… she hadn't been able to fall asleep peacefully. Though, that had changed lately. And just like now, she was feeling warm even though she was outside and the wind was blowing past her. it was quiet, even when cars passed them. She knew exactly why, but never was she going to admit it.

"I hate you, Felix," she mumbled.

"I know," he mumbled back. He mumbled something else under his breath, but Sophia had already drifted off too far to understand what he said. Also, he said it so soft Sophia doubted that he intended for her to hear it, which made her curious, but not curious enough to stay awake.

* * *

"Sophia? We're almost there," Felix softly whispered in her ear. Sophia rubbed her eyes, noting that Felix had moved her so that he was now carrying her bridal-style, just like yesterday. "Honestly, it surprises me how you can just fall asleep like that."

Sophia cracked her eyes opened, looking up at him. "It surprises me just as much."

"You might want to use your lower voice, we're almost at school," Felix suggested, adjusting his grip on her.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, reaching up to feel if her wig was still in place.

"You look fine, just a bit sleepy."

She sighed, looking around her. "Good, now put me down, I can walk the rest of the way."

"Nah," he said, tightening his arms around her. "I quite like you where you are."

Sophia growled at him before swinging her legs out of his arms, and standing. Immediately her muscles began to protest at which she groaned as she started walking. Felix came to walk beside her, rather close actually, their shoulders brushing every now and then. Or well, his arm and her shoulder.

"Sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just fine," she hissed through gritted teeth. she glanced at him, seeing him smirk. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know what you were thinking, asshole."

"Okay, then what was I thinking?"

Before Sophia could answer they were approached by a group of Felix-fangirls, those bitches. As always they ignored her completely, but this time it was in a different way. They did see her, but as they looked they tried to glare her down. Plus, they tried to push her away from Felix. One of the girls started babbling about something while the others nodded and talked as well. Sophia just scoffed, walking past them. It wasn't even like she wanted Felix to walk to school with her, he was just a handy donkey every now and then. So she wasn't really bothered by those girls who took his attention away from her. She was actually rather glad they did.

"Yes, I like boys," Sophia suddenly heard Felix say rather loud. Loud enough for her and everyone else to hear. She didn't hear the girls babbling anymore, and for once they were completely quiet.

"W-what?" one girl said. She didn't hear Felix respond, but what she did hear was him approaching her from behind.

"Sander-"

"Don't you dare," she warned, but he didn't listen. He grabbed her wrist, spinning her to him, and kissed her. Sophia's eyes widened, her entire body went tense. She wanted to push him away but he had already pulled away from her. He let go of her wrist, looking behind him at the girls who looked shocked, much like herself.

"I hope you all can respect that," he said to those girls before turning back to her. "Sa-"

She slapped him, hard, before turning and starting for school again. She ignored the pain she felt as she walked faster and faster. Felix kissed her. He kissed her. His lips were against hers just a second, only to prove a point. Sophia felt dirty, as if she had done something wrong, which she hadn't. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her face felt warm. She still couldn't believe it. That idiot, that asshole. He kissed her, how dare he?!

How dare he stole her first kiss like that.

* * *

Today's theme was football, which Sophia was grateful for because she hated that sport. She just stayed on the side lines, watching the boys and girls who did participate run after a silly black and while ball. It was humorous to imagen the ball to be someone's head, preferably Felix.

Without really thinking about it she raised her hand to touch her lips. She could still feel them tingle from the kiss. She licked them, trying to get rid of the strange feeling. Though, licking them was a mistake. She could still taste Felix, taste his lips. It made her sick in a way she never felt before. He ruined everything. Not that there was anything between them.

It was just… maybe she started considering him her friend, and now it just felt… _wrong_ to call him her friend. He used her, proving her that she shouldn't trust anyone. He only reminded her of why she had no friends, he only helped her to build her walls higher. He was an idiot, an idiot who almost got through, but never mind that now. She made that mistake once, she wasn't going to make it twice.

"Hey Sander!"

Sophia looked up, seeing Peter approach her. He was all sweaty and panting. In other words, disgusting. "What do you want?"

"I thought you might want to join," he said when he stood before her. "or do your muscles ache to much from yesterday?"

"Sorry, I'm all out of fucks to give today so just shut up and leave me alone," she hissed at him, crossing her arms as she let her head fall against the tree she was leaning against.

"I also heard this rumor," he started. Sophia rolled her eyes, letting out a heavy breath. "that Felix had kissed you this morning and you slapped him."

"Leave me alone."

"Everyone is convinced that he is gay now." Peter took a step closer. Sophia didn't bother to look at him again. "All his girl followers were disappointed but still not giving up."

"Good, no go."

Suddenly his hands were beside her head against the tree. She finally looked down again, seeing Peter only inches away from her. "That set me thinking."

"I'm going to kill you."

He leaned closer, ignoring her hateful words. "I wouldn't mind being called gay if that mean I'd have you."

"Get out of my face," she snarled. The thing with Peter was, was that she could easily overpower him. He couldn't hold her down or pin her against a free without her being able to escape. Felix on the other hand matched her strength, and his height also working in his benefit. Peter was only one or two inches taller, which didn't matter much. Felix could easily hold her down, he could-

Stop thinking about him!

Out of rage of her own thought and of what Peter was trying, Sophia raised her knee and kneed Peter where the sun didn't shine. He sank to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. Sophia didn't spare him a second glance as she walked away, looking for another tree where she could stand under in the shadow. Just when she found another, a little away from other people, she noticed Felix coming her way out of the corner of her eye.

"If you come any closer that will be you," she snarled, pointing behind her at Peter before continuing her track to the tree.

"Sophia, wait," Felix said, reaching out but retrieving his hand before he could touch her.

"You asshole, my name is Sander," she snapped at him, but still she didn't look and continued walking.

"Please listen to me," he pleaded her.

"Not interested."

"Sop-"

She finally snapped completely, turning to him with anger flaring in her eyes. "Sander! My name is Sander! Stop acting as if you know me, because you don't. How many times have I told you I don't want you near me, and you simply ignored me, doing whatever the hell you want? I hate you, I hate you so damn much. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Felix was quiet then, his expression unreadable. Sophia felt tears prick her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "You ruined everything."

Without waiting for a reply she turned, walking away from him.

"It was your first, too, huh?" Felix said softly. Even though she didn't want to she stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she repeated, turning back to him. "You are _sorry_? I don't believe that. You liked it, you _loved_ it, and you're not sorry. Hell, you want to kiss me again right now, it wouldn't surprise me if you did."

"That girl was trying to kiss me to prove I wasn't gay, I just kind of panicked," he admitted, looking down as he rubbed his neck. "I just didn't want her to be my first."

"So you took that choice from me instead," she hissed.

"I didn't know," he said in his defense.

"That still doesn't take away the fact that you're longing to kiss me again right now. Hell, who knows what else that dirty mind of yours could come up with. I can see it in your eyes, pervert, and I don't want anything of it." She turned again, this time not planning on responding to anything he would say. She went to lean against the tree she had been walking to, her eyes casted down.

"Damn it, Sophia!" Felix said as he suddenly stood before her, the same way Peter stood. She was about to knee him when he pushed his body flush against hers so that she couldn't hurt him. "I'm the only one you can't overpower with a simple snip or your fingers, I know that as well as you do. Don't you think that if I really wanted to do things to you than that I would have done them by now? I'm longing to have you, Sophia, but I won't force myself on you in such a way. Can't we just forget this? It was a mistake and I'm truly sorry. Please give me another chance."

"Let me get this straight and clear," she hissed, being sick of everything. "I never liked you, I never wanted anything to do with you, and I still don't. Just because you decided to become part of my life doesn't mean I'll let you. You did force yourself on me, more than once, and I'm sick of it. Get. Out. Of. My. Life."

She pushed him off her, walking away. She didn't where she would go to, but anywhere was better than close to him. He made her sick, made her stomach turn, and feel like she might throw up any second now. He made her so sick.

* * *

 **Review? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day when Sophia walked as herself to school she saw to trace of Felix. He wasn't there to walk with her, but it wasn't like that was a usual thing anyway. She walked the distance she was carried yesterday, the distance that she had slept, safe and sound in-

No, she wasn't going to think about him. He was trouble, he was a pervert, an asshole, an idiot. He was just like Peter, nothing more than a dirty boy with a dirty mind. As if she would ever believe that she was his first kiss. Yeah, sure. Mister Popular has never kissed a girl before. Bullshit. She was sure he had screwed over some bitches as well. He wasn't some virgin saint like everyone believed him to be. She wasn't going to lower herself to the lever of those stupid fangirls of his, she could see the truth.

At school she spotted Belle, and headed over to her. "Hey Belle, what's the theme?"

"Oh, hey Soph! I thought that because next week will be Disney week today could be Disney day! You know, as a little sneak peek or preview," Belle told her with a bright smile as usual. Sophia returned the smile.

"I see you're going for Belle from Beauty and the Beast," she said, laughing a bit as Belle twirled around in her blue dress.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," she said, earning a brighter smile from Belle. "Who am I?"

"Let's see," Belle said as she turned to the table behind her where neat stacks of clothing lay. "I had been thinking, with those black locks of yours you could be many characters, like Captain Hook, that new girl Moana from that new movie, Jasmin, but eventually I settled on Bagheera from Jungle Book. You know, the panther."

Belle held up a stack of black clothing an handed it to her. "Bagheera, huh? What an honor."

"Change quickly, we're about to start." Sophia was about to walk to the bathrooms when Belle stopped he again. "Oh, and if you see Felix, tell him he can pick up his costume."

"What?" Sophia said a bit shocked.

"Didn't he tell you? he offered to help today since Tink was sick and Violet needed to do something for her own school."

"Oh, okay, I'll tell him."

With that Sophia started for the bathrooms, the smile fading from her lips. She hadn't seen him yet. Normally he would have shown himself by now. Crazy stalked, maybe she finally got through to him. In the bathrooms she quickly changed. She darkened her eyes with mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow and face paint, letting the green in her eyes stand out. With some more face paint she blackened her nose so that it looked like the one of a cat and drew whiskers on her face. The shirt she had to put on was a long sleeve one that showed her belly. Her pants were half skirt half leggings with a tail, and her shoes were high boots. She also had black cat ears, which she honestly found adorable.

She gathered her clothing and put it in her bag. She walked out of the bathroom, about to head outside again, when she almost bumped into someone. Even though it was rather normal to bump into him, she was still surprised.

"Bagheera?" Felix asked, his eyes looking anywhere but at hers. She nodded. "You look stunning."

She turned her head away from him, hiding her blush before noting that he had a stack of clothing in his hands. "I see you found your costume, what are you?"

"A Lost Boy from Neverland," he said with a shrug. She nodded again, walking past him before the it became in more awkward between them. As she walked away from him a strange unsettling feeling settled in her stomach. She didn't understand what it was, but she was scared that if she analyzed it that she would hate what it was and why she felt it. So she just tried to push it down and ignore it for now.

Outside again she went straight to Belle. "I'm all done."

Belle turned to her, clapping her hands together. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "what kind of games are we going to let the students play?"

"We have different sectors, there is Neverland." Belle pointed somewhere behind her. "There is a game of find the flag. And over there," she said, pointing somewhere on the other side of the podium. "is the Beauty and the Beast area. It's a game of balance, the person who can hold the most teacups, pods and plates wins. And of course your area is over there." She pointed next to the Neverland area. "Jungle Book. As you can see we have laid out some mats under trees and knotted some ropes between the branches. At the top of each tree is a price, the one who can get it down wins."

Sophia nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"I thought so too. Now come, we're about to start."

* * *

"Excuse me."

Sophia turned, looking away from the climbing students to see Henry stand behind her. "Can I help you?"

"Uhm… yeah," he said, looking a bit nervous. "that girl you work with, the one with the brown hair, is she… here?"

Sophia smiled, turning to Henry fully. "Why do you ask?"

His cheeks turned red as he looking down. "Nothing, just wondering…"

Sophia hummed. "Violet had to do something for her own school today so she won't be here today. Tomorrow she will join us again."

Henry's head snapped up. "Violet? Is that her name?"

Sophia laughed at his expression and nodded her head. "Yes, that's her." she tilted her head, her smile turning softer. "She'd asked me about you actually, I think you should talk to her tomorrow."

"You think so?" he asked a bit hesitatingly.

She nodded again. "I think that it would make her day."

Henry smiled brightly, nodding. "Okay, thanks Sander."

Sophia tensed, her face falling. "Wha-what?"

Henry gave her a knowing look. "I've known it for a while, but don't worry, I won't say anything. You're quite inspiriting actually." He took the bag that was swung over his shoulder, ruffled through it, and took out a little notebook. "As you know I love writing."

Sophia took the notebook and opened it. In it were drabbles and little drawings. Some pages contained story ideas, other drawings of characters that Henry had made up. Then she came across a page that had written 'Sander Jones' at the top. She scanned over the pages, seeing sketches of her and drabbles of things that had did and did not happen.

"Don't see me as a stalker now, everything in this about you is just what I picked up through the years whenever we had a class together or something. Many things you do are just so inspiring and I wanted to use that as a base for a story I'm writing if that's okay," Henry explained. "It's kind of weird, I've imagined how you looked like as a girl but now that I've seen you it still surprises me."

"I feel honored," she said when she finally found her voice, still looking through the little notebook. She turned another page and came across a sketch of Felix. She frowned a bit, reading what Henry had written there.

 _'This is Felix, most popular guy of the school. I've noticed that he's been keeping an eye on Sander for a while now. He keeps glancing at her, which makes me wonder if he knows as well. I've noticed that he is the only person that ever greets Sander in the morning and says goodbye after. It are little gestures but I gather that Sander really appreciates them even if she always seems annoyed if he talks to her. But other than me and Peter who always teases her, Felix is the only one in this entire school who sees her.'_

Sophia swallowed, closing the notebook. That was before he knew about her secret, and now that she things about it, Felix had been the one who always told her good morning. But she thought that he just said that to everyone, apparently not. She had always brushed is it off as nothing, but honestly, the days where he said hello always seemed a bit more bearably. And whenever he said goodbye she didn't dread going home to her empty apartment as much as she always did. She didn't know why, but it just felt nice that someone noticed her, she guessed.

"I still have many questions," Henry said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Do you mind telling me more about you?"

Sophia handed back the notebook, trying to smile again. "I don't know if I should, the whole situation is kind of personal."

"That is totally fine, you don't have to tell me everything, just the things you are comfortable with telling." Henry smiled, a look in his eyes she couldn't deny anything to. Eventually she gave in.

"Fine, how about you come to the café on Saturday. I should be able to answer some of your questions, plus I think Violet would love to see you."

Henry blushed a bit again, putting the notebook back in his bag. "Okay, well, I'm going now. Bye."

Sophia waved after him a bit absently. When he was out of sight she wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes falling on the Neverland part of the field. She saw Felix in his Lost Boy outfit, chasing some of the younger students with his fake cudgel. It looked like he was having fun, but as he stopped running for a moment she saw that the angry look in his eyes wasn't an act. He was really angry, but it didn't look like he was at someone in particular. Then, he looked at her, their eyes meeting for a moment and she could see a sadness in them. She looked away and turned back to her own game.

"Miss, can I climb now?" a boy asked.

Sophia erased all the thoughts of Felix from her mind and put on a fake smile. "Of course."

* * *

At the end of the day Sophia was completely burned up. Her muscles were still aching from the fight, and even though she kept it easy she was still exhausted. Who knew watching high schoolers climb up and down trees could be so tiresome? She sighed heavily as she leaned back against one of the trees, sliding down until she was sitting with her knees pulled up against her chest. Her hand rested on her forehead while her head was leaning back against the tree itself.

"Mind if I join you?" Felix asked from beside her. She glanced up at him, surprised that he still had the balls to ask such a thing after her burst out from yesterday. You can say whatever you want about him, but a coward was the last thing she would ever call him. Stupid, however, left her mouth with ease.

"Fine," she said with a heavy sigh. He sat down next to her, but not as close as she expected. She thought back of when Henry had told her that he knew, and what he had written in his notebook. There was more on Felix in there, but she didn't want to read what, because it had to do with her as well. She didn't want to know what else he had done for her that she didn't notice at first.

As she looked at him she saw that most of the anger had left him but there was still sadness in his eyes. Though, it wasn't as if she cared what was bothering him. She didn't care about him, not one bit. Or at least, that was what she told herself.

"About yesterday-" Felix started but Sophia cut him off with a groan, letting her head fall back against the tree again with a thud. He waited a second before continuing. "I've thought about what you said."

She glanced at him again, raising her eyebrow. "And?" she asked when he didn't continue.

He turned his head to look at her, a soft smile on his lips. "I know I screwed up yesterday, with that kiss and everything else. And you were absolutely right, but still, I'm not giving up on you, I never will. I won't leave you alone, and that may sound annoying to you now, but all I'm saying is that I will never let you feel lonely again."

"I'm not lonely," she mumbled, followed by a heavy sigh. "You stupid stalker."

She closed her eyes as she hear Felix shift closer. He kissed the side of her head to which she groaned. "Just admit it, you love it when I do that."

"It's gross as hell."

"Then why did you close your eyes when I shifted closer, you knew it was coming." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up."

Felix hummed a laugh, leaning back against the tree. "Have I told you that you look gorgeous in black?"

"Shut up."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Shut up."

"I love your green eyes."

"Shut up and go to hell."

"I love it when you insult me, really turns me on."

Sophia smiled slightly despite herself. "Shut up you gross pervert stalker."

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't hesitate to review if you liked this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the last day of the sport-week, meaning that the big race was held. The big race where the prize was a kiss from Sophia. But Sophia wasn't about to let some guy kiss her, let alone Felix or Pan, because of course they were the ones who stood on the front line.

Sophia smirked as she approached them, changed into her sweatpants and tank top. Her hair was down, but the rather had done it up in a ponytail, but sadly she couldn't because then her tattoo would be visible for everyone. She went to stand beside the boys, the look on their faces were priceless when they realized that she was going to participate as well. Felix however, only gave her a knowing look, as if he knew she was going to race with them.

"What? Are you going to run for your own kiss?" Peter said, stretching his arms.

Sophia rested her hands on her hips. "The girls get another prize then the guys. Whatever shit that is I'm going to win it and my lips don't get touched by any of you."

She gave Felix and Peter a pointed look before turning away from them, and waiting for Belle's signal. Luckily, that didn't take long as she suddenly heard Belle tap the microphone to see if it worked before speaking through it.

"I hope all you guys are ready!" Belle said. "But, the guys really have to race hard for their prize because Sophia Jones is going to participate as well. So if you really want a kiss from her you don't only have to beat all the other guys, but her as well!"

Some of the guys scoffed as if she wasn't such a big deal. Sophia rolled her eyes, if only they knew she was Sander, than they would be talking very differently about her.

"Okay, so let's start!" Belle held up a fake gun. "Three, two, one… GO!"

She pulled the trigger, launching a firework in the air. Sophia started running as fast as she could, not thinking twice as she only focused on her breathing _. In, out. In, out. In, out._

They parkour part came into view. With swift jumps and sliding's to duck under higher objects, Sophia managed to get past them without any complications. She didn't look behind her, only ahead. _In, out. In, out. In, out. In_ -

"Lovely to see you here."

Sophia didn't look up to the voice, but she knew exactly who it was. It wasn't really surprising that he could keep up with her, but still she had hoped that at running she was at least a bit faster. Sophia tried to ignore Felix, _just focus on your breathing._

The next part came. Climbing. Shit, she was the worst at climbing. _Breathing, just keep breathing and everything will be alright_. The wall wasn't too high, and there was a rope they could use to get across. It was going to be okay, and she already had an enormous head start so it didn't matter if it took her a bit longer to climb over a wall.

She got to the wall and gabbed the nearest rope, Felix doing the same beside her. He winked at her before he started climbing. Sophia gritted her teeth before placing her foot on the wall. One foot after another, she steadily climbed up the wall. Felix was faster, almost across, but she could make up for that when they had to run again, she hoped.

Sophia didn't look down, only ahead. it wasn't as if she was afraid of heights, but she knew that if she looked down that she might get distracted. After what felt like forever she finally reached the top and jumped over it. She didn't use the rope to climb down, that would only waste time, but instead jumped right down, making a small roll to break her fall. It was a good thing mats were laid out behind the wall to make the fall less painful.

When she got to her feet she started running again. Felix was a few meters ahead of her, but it looked like he did take the time to climb down. Sophia grinned, big mistake, buddy. In the distance she could already see the finish line, Belle and all her other coworkers waving at her, shouting encouraging words at her, but she ignored them. Not because she didn't appreciate it, but because she had to focus. She was starting to get tired, she could already feel it in her bones. With the last bit of power she had left in her she pushed forward, running past Felix, and past the white line that marked the finish.

The second she stopped she fell to her knees, her whole body trembling as she tried to calm her breathing. _She did it. She won. She actually won_. She laughed to herself, _take that, Felix!_ A kiss from her was much harder to get than that.

"Easy there," Felix said, causing her to look up. He was kneeling down before her, a water bottle in his hand. "You've been sick, it surprises me that you could even run this length after last weekend."

Sophia took the bottle, drinking almost half the bottle empty before replying, "You're not going to let me forget that, it seems."

Felix smiled softly, his hand absently playing with her hair. "I'm just reminding you to take it easy. I'm also telling you what I admire about you."

If she wasn't already feeling like she was boiling inside, than she probably would have blushed. "Anyway, you didn't win. No kiss for you," she said with a satisfied smirk, but the look in Felix eyes made it fade very quickly.

Not a second later Belle approached them. "Congratulations Soph! you were absolutely amazing!"

"Thanks, but… what did I win?" she asked a bit hesitant.

"Hasn't anyone told you?" Tink's voice came from behind. Sophia turned her head, seeing the blind covered in sweat panting behind her, her hands resting on her knees in attempt to keep her standing.

"You ran as well?" Sophia asked a bit stunned. Tink was the last person she would expect to run, meaning that the prize must be something she really… wanted…

She looked back at Felix who was still crouched before her, grin on his lips. "Girls would win a kiss from you, I assume."

Felix nodded. "It was the only prize that would get those lazy fangirls walking."

"But you knew I would participate and win so you weren't afraid of having to kiss one of them," Sophia said to which Felix nodded again. "I hate you."

"I know," he said with a grin. He held out his hand to help her stand, which she snapped away, and went to stand on her own. Belle gestured towards the podium, and Sophia followed behind her. On the podium Sophia got a cheap medal, while Belle lifted their hands in the air, calling through the microphone.

"We have a winner!"

Some people clapped, the fangirls cried and yelled at her, the loser guys looked as if they were about to throw up. But then her eyes fell on Felix who clapped for her, a proud look in his eyes. Was he really proud of her? He lost from her, and yet, he was proud. She blinked a few times, thinking she might imagined it, but she really hadn't.

She didn't know what it was about that look, about the pride that shone in his eyes. It just made her feel warm, made her feel wanted, made her feel proud of herself. The last persons who were ever proud of her were her parents, and that was years ago. So as she looked at Felix a smile formed on her lips, a real one, and she straightened herself. She couldn't hear the yelling of the fangirls anymore, she couldn't see the glares people shot her, because all she could see was the pride in Felix' eyes.

* * *

Sophia was gathering her stuff at the end of the day. After the big race there was a buffet and some little mini games. She had busied herself with helping around as much as she could, mostly because she was avoiding Felix. He still had to give her that kiss, and she wasn't really looking forward to it. But, she couldn't avoid him all day. She heard footsteps behind her, and with a quick glance around she knew no one was there, meaning Felix had her alone. He always knew the right moments to bother her, didn't he?

"I can hear you, what do you want?" she said, turning to the said blond boy.

"I was just wondering when I should give you your prize," he said casually, still coming closer.

"Just because you told me you weren't going to give up doesn't mean I'm going to let you in again."

"So I've been _in_?" he asked with a smirk, stopping only inches away from her. Sophia snarled at him, almost sounding unhuman.

"Don't push it," she warned.

"If I have been there once I'm sure I'll get there a second time," he said confident, but she saw the bit of hesitation in his eyes, as if he wasn't sure about that, actually.

"But now I've learned from my mistakes," she said, resting her hands on her hips.

"So have I." He stepped closer, invading her space, and whispered, "Now, where would you like your kiss?"

Sophia blinked at him. "I can chose?"

"Like I said, I've learned as well."

Sophia thought for a moment. Where would she want Felix to kiss her? That really sounded weird, even in her head. He should not enjoy it, because then it wasn't a prize for her but for him. Or maybe it should be somewhere where he would really enjoy it, but she would stop him, and having tasted her but not being able to continue was a big punishment. At least, for him. It was her kiss, so he had to stop when she told him to.

She smirked as she settled on a place for him to kiss her. "I want you to kiss the back of my neck, on my tattoo to be precise."

Felix looked a bit surprised, but didn't question her. She turned her back to him, holding her hair to one side so that her tattoo was visible. She closed her eyes, and halfway through taking a deep breath, she felt his lips on her skin. They were warm and soft, reminding her of how they felt when he had kissed her on the mouth. She should stop him now, just to tease him, but for some reason her voice stuck in her throat and her body was frozen.

Felix kissed her tattoo again, and again. His lips making their way up to her ear while his chest came to press against her back. Sophia kept her eyes closed, feeling heat already rising up to her face. She had to stop this, he was going too far, enjoying this too much.

But so was she…

"S-Stop," she stuttered when she felt his lips brush against the sensitive spot behind her ear. Felix stopped what he was doing, as if he only just realized it. He also just stood there, his chest still pressed against her back while his hands held her shoulders, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to let go or not. Well, he didn't want to, she knew that. Maybe 'had' was a better word.

Sophia swallowed, trying to get herself back together. "Get away from me."

Felix let out a breathless laugh, stepping back. "You sure you want me to?"

She didn't look back as she covered her tattoo again, grabbed her bag, and walked away. The thing was, she wasn't sure. That was the thing with him that drove her crazy; he drove her crazy in a way no one ever did before. He made her feel so many things that she often didn't know what she felt. It was why he was dangerous, why she should keep her distance.

The words he said early came back to her again.

So I've been _in_?

It terrified her to think of it. Only now does she really let the words sink in. Yes, she had let him in, even if it was only for a brief second every time they talked, she let him in. And that was dangerous. If she let her defense slip to much she would eventually let him in fully, and before she knew it he would hurt her. He would leave her.

Just like mom and dad.

It would either be because he made that decision himself, or because the universe forced him to. She didn't know which one would hurt her more. All she knew was that she shouldn't let it happen, shouldn't let it even come to that. Because she knew, that if it ever happened again, she would never recover.

Even a Phoenix can burn out at some point.

* * *

 **A/N: Review please? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: You might end up crying, good luck. (I cried myself when I wrote it)**

* * *

The weekend after the sport-week had passed. Sophia had spent most of her time working at the café as always. Felix came as a costumer as usual, but Henry came as well. Eventually he didn't ask her much because he was too busy talking to Violet. It was what Sophia had expected. Peter only came in on Saturday, but didn't stay long to her relief. The time that he was in the café he did spend with staring at her and touching her whenever she walked by. At some point she had slapped his hand away but maybe she had done that with a bit too much force. It was why he left so soon. Though, she didn't feel sorry at all.

But now it was Monday again, and it wasn't as if she dreaded it because she had to go to school, or because it was a Monday, but because of what had happened on this day three years ago. Sophia felt her chest tighten as she thought back to that day. Three years. Today it was officially three years. She'd told Felix it had been two, only because she didn't want to think of how many years she'd been without her parents. The years she'd been alone.

Three seemed such a big number suddenly. A number that was filled with loneliness, tears, pain and grief. Also with anger for what had happened, and regret for what didn't. Guilt for what she had said, and longing for the things she still wanted to say. On this day Sophia never went to school. It was the only day in the year that she allowed herself to visit her parents grave, to cry and to feel the loneliness. If she visited it more often she was sure she would feel more miserable, but to not visit them at all just made her feel guilty. It was just that she had to survive, and being depressed wasn't the best way to stay alive.

So as the miserable day started, Sophia got out of bed. Rain was ticking against the window of her apartment, the sky as grey as her walls. It looked like nature felt as miserable as she did. Because she wasn't ignoring her grief anymore, suddenly everything rushed through her. She could already feel her eyes fill with tears as she sat down on her couch. She grabbed a pillow, the only thing she had left of her old home, and held it tightly to her chest. It still had its old scent, the scent of her parents.

The tears started to stream down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, the memories of the past already breaking her up. Every wall fell down as she allowed herself to cry.

"Why?" she said, her voice the only sound in the empty apartment. "Why!?"

She was angry, just like always. Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be them? What did her parents ever do that they deserved this fate? What did she do wrong that she had to stay without them? Why was she left alone like this? Why was fate such a cruel thing? Why did it always have to be her? Why, why, why…

As the minutes ticked by, Sophia calmed down. It always went like this. First she would cry over the pain she had ignored over the past year, then she would visit her parents grave, tell them about what happened over the year, and then spend the rest of the day doing… doing nothing but be sad until she fell asleep. Today was her self-pity-day, as she called it.

Sophia didn't feel hungry so she skipped breakfast, and went straight for her closet. She opened it, grabbing from the back her black dress. It wasn't anything special, just the dress she had worn to the funeral. She headed toward the bathroom to change, and when she looked in the mirror, her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

 _"I don't like crying, it makes me look ugly," her younger self once had said._

 _"It doesn't make you look ugly, little love," her father said, placing her on his lap. "it shows strength."_

 _"Strength?"_

 _"Aye, people who don't cry when they're in pain or said are too weak to show their true feelings. So puffy red eyes are a sign of strength."_

"I'm not strong," she whispered to her reflection. "All I do is hide my feelings, I can't show anyone."

She shook her head, looking away from her reflection. Turning on the tab, she splashed cold water in her face, and turning it off again, before grabbing her hairbrush. She started brushing her hair, and braided it when it was all combed out. Her mother loved to braid her hair, and Sophia loved toying with her mother's blond locks. She then took her dress and changed into it. For an out stander it would be a simple black dress, but to her, it was the dress that carried the most weight in the world.

With a deep breath, she let her feet carry her out of the bathroom and to her front door. She checked if she had her keys before putting her shoes on. She took the two roses she had picked up yesterday from where she had laid them next to the door before opening it, stepping outside. It was cold, the rain already getting to her even when she was still standing under the little covering. But she didn't feel the cold, didn't feel the wind, nor the rain. She felt numb as she walked down the stairs and into the rain.

It poured down on her as if she was taking a shower, her clothing already soaking even after being in the rain for three seconds. She walked through the rain in a steady pace, not stopping as she stared ahead. She kept her head thoughtless as she continued to the graveyard. It wasn't far, in walking distance, but it still took her a while.

When she arrive she was alone. There was no one visiting the graves at this time with this weather, it shouldn't surprise her. It was strange to think about; this day meant so much to her in so many ways, while for others it was just another passing day, nothing special. But then again, maybe tomorrow was a special or sad day for someone else that she didn't know about. Still, it broke her heart that today was only remembered by her. Of course her parents had many friends, but time heals the loss of most people. They would move on, and they'll remember, but not like she did. She guessed that the difference was that her parents were her world, and to them they were just part of theirs.

Sophia Jones stopped before the gravestones of Emma and Killian Jones. It still seemed unfair to her. They were still so young, they were good, the kindest persons she knew. Brave, strong, everything she ever hoped to be. She didn't know if she was crying as she began to talk since raindrops were still steadily falling down on her.

"Hey mom, dad," she said, pausing to swallow the lump in her throat. "I-I love you, I still do, really. Uhm…" Her eyes began to burn from the tears. "Last year has been kind of crazy, actually. I'm still going to school as a boy, even though there is room for me as a girl now. Things just seem… easier as a boy. I don't get hit on by boys and I gather I look just a bit too much like a girl to fall in their taste." She looked down, smiling a bit as she thought of what her father might say.

 _'That's my lass, no lad is good enough for my princess.'_

"I'm a pirate, dad, not a princess. I don't need saving." She leaned down, placing the roses on the soggy dirt before the stone before sitting down on the path herself. "But more has happened actually. There's this boy from my school, he's been stalking me nonstop. I don't know what it is about him, but… when he's close… I suddenly don't feel so lost. Mom, what should I do? I can't… I can't give in to him."

She closed her eyes, imagining her mother's voice.

' _Why can't you, sweetheart?'_

"I'm going to lose him, just like I lost you," she said, taking a shaky breath. "I can't afford to lose anyone else close to me, it's why I have no friends. I-I want him to just… stop talking to me. To stop looking for me, helping me, taking care of me. He's coming too close, and-and-" She pressed her palms to her eyes, feeling her hot tears in between the cold ones of the rain. "I'm so scared mom, I want to be taken care of again, but he just shouldn't. He'll be taken from me, I know he will. But I also can't do this on my own anymore. I need you and dad to tell me what to do, I can't do it by myself anymore. Please, please let me come home."

She was now sobbing uncontrollably, her cries sounding empty through the sound of rain hitting the ground. It just hurt so much, she couldn't do this, couldn't bare this pain anymore. She was alone. There was no one here for her. Why did she even still try?

 _'Life is made out of moments, look for the happy ones between the bad ones.'_

"But I can't be happy without my mom and dad!" Sophia wanted to scream, just scream all the frustration, the pain, the loneliness, out of her body. Yet, her lips stayed pressed together as she leaned forward on her forearms. "I am lonely."

 _'All I'm saying is that I will never let you feel lonely again.'_

"But I am lonely," she whispered, not knowing if she was still talking to her parents or to someone else. "I'm the only living being who doesn't deserved to be loved without consciences, so I'll always be lonely."

"Excuse me, Miss?" Sophia looked up, seeing an old man standing beside her, an umbrella over his head. He had a long, grey beard, and as he spoke his voice was soft and pleasant, kind and gentle. "I think you better be going home, you might catch a cold in this rain if you don't warm up soon."

Sophia looked down at herself, then at the stone before her, then back at the men. Suddenly everything around her was quiet, only the rain to be heard. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, standing before wrapping her arms around herself.

"Miss?" the man called after as she walked past him.

She stopped, not turning as she whispered, "Where is home?"

She said it so soft she doubted the old man could even hear her over the rain, so it surprised her when he responded, "Home can be many things. Sometimes it is the warm and cozy house you sleep in, other times it is the person that makes the house feel warm and cozy. Home is the place that if you leave you just miss it."

"Or if they leave," she mumbled more to herself than the man.

"I can see you're troubled, child," the old man stated. Suddenly she didn't feel the rain on her anymore, and when she looked up she saw the umbrella being held above her head. "And take this from an old man, who has lived more than he deserved to; home is where you feel safe, where you feel warm, when you feel loved. If you that place than it isn't the end of the world. You just have to find a new one, even if it seems impossible. And it is not like your old home is replaced by this new one. Your old home was part of your past, the new one is part of your future."

"But how do I find it?" as soon as she words left her mouth she felt the rain again.

"Seek for the warmth you need," the old man whispered, and when she turned to him, he was gone. Sophia blinked a few times, confused by what just happened. When she couldn't see the man anywhere in her sight, she started walking out of the graveyard again. His words kept repeating through her head as she walked back to her apartment. She was so caught up in her thoughts that when she crossed the street she didn't even notice the care that was coming straight for her.

"Sophia! Look out!"

Sophia looked up, seeing the car, but she couldn't move. She was frozen to her spot, her muscles not working as the headlights came closer.

 _The car._

 _The crash._

 _The truck._

 _The blood._

Sophia's breathing suddenly came too fast, and the next thing that happened went by so fast that it was all just like a blur to her. One moment she the headlights were about to hit her, the next she was laying on the ground, gripped tightly by two arms. Her breaths were still coming fast, and she was shaking from head to toe. Not because of the cold, but because it felt as if she relived what happened three years ago.

"You're not taking her, not today," she heard the person whisper that was holding her. The familiar voice calmed her immediately, and she closed her eyes as she tried to calm down. Felix sat up, taking her with him. He pulled away from her to look her over, his hand cupping her cheek. "What happened back there?"

As she opened her eyes, calming down was suddenly much harder. She looked into Felix' grey eyes, feeling tears form in her own. She was still shaking, and only now did she notice that she was holding onto him as if he was the only thing keeping her standing, which he was.

"Felix," she choked out before pressing herself against his chest again. He was soaked, just like she was, but still she felt his heat. His arms wrapped around her, his hand resting on top of her head.

"It's okay, I got you, you're safe." He patted her hair as she buried her face deeper into his chest. "Let's get you home."

"I don't have a home," she said, her voice shaking and breaking. "don't take me back to that empty apartment, I can't take it anymore."

"I won't take you there, I promise."

* * *

Felix fiddled with some keys before sliding them into the lock and opening the door. Sophia hesitatingly followed him inside, her arms wrapped around her as the cold was getting to her. Felix threw his keys in a bowl on a little table before disappearing into another room. She just stayed there, standing a bit awkward as she waited for him to return.

"You should get out of those wet clothes and take a shower, I got some clothing that you could borrow for now while I throw yours in the dryer," he said as he came back from the room, a stack of clothing in his hands. He handed them to her, rubbing his neck. "They might be a bit big, but I didn't really have anything else."

Sophia nodded, trying to smile. "It's fine."

He smiled a bit as well. "I'll show you how the shower works."

She nodded again, following him as he went back into the room he just came from. Apparently that was his bedroom and his bathroom was attached to it. She followed him to the shower, absently listening as he explained how it worked. When he left her to it she took off her wet dress and underwear.

The hot stream of the water felt good on her skin, warming her up from head to toe. She didn't spend too much time under the shower, just enough to warm her up. When she had dried herself with a towel she put on the hoodie Felix had given her. It was a green one, his favorite. He always wore this one whenever he could, and now she knew why. It was soft and warm, too big for her, which made it even more comfortable. She then took his sweatpants, pulling them over her legs, and immediately noting that there could fit another one of her inside it. Using the strings in the middle, she pulled at it to tighten the strap around her hips as tight as she could. She knotted it off, and even now it was still loosely handing from her hips. Well, as long as they stayed on she was fine.

She took her soaked clothing, unlocking the bathroom door, and walking into the bedroom. Felix had his bare back turned to her, fiddling with a T-shirt. She couldn't help but stare a bit at his back, muscles and everything. He pulled the shirt over his head before turning to her, looking a bit surprised to see her.

"That was… fast," he said, half trailing off when he noticed how she looked in his clothing. Sophia didn't really get what guys liked so much about seeing girls in their clothes. They were oversized and sloppy, how could that turn on a guy? She guessed it would always be a mystery.

"Uhm… where can I put this?" she asked, feeling a bit shy suddenly. She was in his apartment, his bedroom, in his clothing. Hell, how did she even end up here?

"You can put it in here," he said as he bend down, picking up a laundry basket from the ground and walking over to her. She put it in the basket, making sure her dress was wrapped around her underwear. She didn't want him to see that, didn't want anyone to see that actually. She followed him out of the bedroom, and into the living room. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

She nodded, walking over to the couch and sitting down. She saw Felix leave the apartment, leaving the door ajar. That was either so that she could see where he was going or he was just too lazy to pick up his keys. Only then did Sophia really look around his apartment. It was bigger than hers, but it was just as empty. Big windows were on her left, a little coffee table before her, and a television behind the small table. To her right was the kitchen. It was huge, for an apartment kitchen, that is.

Sophia pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she buried her face in Felix' hoodie. Slowly, the situation really started to sink in, and she started to realize what had happened. What the hell was she even doing here? She should be home, crying her eyes out or something. Not sit on the couch of her stalker while he was busying himself with washing her dress and underwear. That really sounded strange, even in her head.

But she had practically begged him not to take her back to her apartment, though. And now… she wasn't alone anymore. But she didn't know if she wanted it like this. She wasn't alone, yes, but she was alone in a whole different way with Felix.

In his apartment.

In his clothing.

It scared her a bit, honestly. She'd never been alone with a boy like this. She'd seen movies, she knew what the typical things where that always happened in situations like these. But she also knew those movies weren't to be trusted. Well, she hoped they weren't. Felix was, after all, your typical screw-every-girl kind of guy. Although in her case it was more like screw-only-the-black-haired-and-green-eyed-girl.

"Hey Sophia, what do you like on your pizza?" Felix asked, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up at him where he was standing in the doorway, the phone held against his shoulder as he waited for her answer.

"Uh… Salami with extra cheese?" she said. Felix grinned in respond, putting the phone back to his ear before turning and leaving again. She could still hear him talk in the hallway, but it wasn't very clear. Was he… really ordering a pizza for her?

When she looked outside she saw that it was still raining, the sky even darker than before. Her eyes then shifted to the clock that hung on the wall in the kitchen. It was already past six. How the time flew by.

Sophia looked at the door again when she heard it shut. Felix came walking into the room, his phone in his hand. "The pizza should be here in 15 minutes or so."

"Okay," she said softly. Felix put his phone away, sitting down on the other side of the couch across from her. She averted her eyes away from him.

"Do you want to tell me?" he asked gently. Sophia sighed, shrugging. "I hate seeing you like this."

"Like what?" she mumbled into the hoodie, arching her eyebrow.

Felix smiled a bit, leaning a bit closer to brush his finger against her cheek before leaning back. "Like you've given up. Like the world had finally got you down. That is not the Sophia that I know."

She looked away again. "You don't know me."

"I know you better than anyone."

Sophia stayed quiet then, fiddling with her sleeve. She notice Felix opening his mouth to say something else, but she beat him to it. "You remember when I told you that my parents had died?"

"Yeah," he said softly. When she glanced at him he looked as if he was scared that if he moved she would close up again.

"Today it's officially three years," she said. Now that she said it out loud, it kind of made it more official, casing tears to fill her eyes again. "Three years ago I lost them."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She could see Felix shift a bit, as if he wanted to wipe away the tear or hold her against him, but thought better of it. "What happened?"

"We were in the car, the three of us. My mom, my dad and me. We were leaving from a restaurant, and everything was fine. The radio was on, I was babbling about how good the ice cream was I got at desert, and everything was fine. Just fine. Not a trouble in the world." She smiled a bit, hugging her knees tighter. "Then we were suddenly, out of nowhere, hit by a drunk driver. It was more the shock that took me then. My mom and dad told me it was fine, reassuring I wasn't hurt and that they weren't hurt either. I was panicking and my mom tried to calm me while my dad tried to open the door." Tears were streaming down her face again, as steady is the rain outside. It all came back to her, and it felt like she was in that position again. Helpless and scared. "I noticed a light, a-and when I looked, I saw a-a t-truck coming-"

She stopped for a second, the memories becoming too much. This time Felix did move toward her. He took her hand, brushing his thumb against its back, letting her know that he was here and listening. "You don't have to-"

"No, it's fine," she said, wiping her tears with the hoodie's sleeve but knowing that it was no use. She took a shaky breath before continuing. "I saw the truck, and I screamed. All I remember was that I suddenly didn't feel my mother's hand anymore, and everything was black." As she said those words, she didn't realize that she had tightened her fingers around Felix' hand. "I woke up suddenly, people standing around me, talking, and I could only look up at them in confusion. But then I looked around me, where I was laying and what had happened. I saw our car, completely destroyed. But the worsted part was, I didn't see my parents. All I saw was blood on the dark asphalt and two large black sacks." Sophia closed her eyes, pulling her hands against her chest while taking Felix' with them, also holding his close to her. "I screamed, I cried, I yelled for my mum and dad. I was 13, I wasn't stupid. I knew what those bags meant and what this meant for me." She shook her head. "And just like that, I was an orphan."

Sophia felt as if a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. It may have hurt telling, but now she felt relieved. She felt lighter. As if she could share this burden with him now, as if she wasn't… alone anymore.

"Sophia?" She looked up at the sound of his voice. "You can hug more than just my hand if you want."

He smiled a bit, trying to lighten the mood a bit. That idiot, he really did know her. She didn't want his pity, and he knew that all too well. For once she just let her walls down, and seek the comfort she needed. Today, after all, was the day she went against all her beliefs and rules.

Sophia let go of his hand and went to sit on her knees. She already felt her cheeks heat up as she shuffled closer to him. Felix moved back a little, leaning back against the arm of the couch. She wasn't sure what to do know as he held out his arms for her. Should she just… wrap her arms around his neck or something? Should she lean again him with her entire body or just make it a quick hug? Geeze, since when was hugging so difficult.

"If you leave me hanging like this any longer I'm going to grab you," he said, a bit of teasing in his tone. He always knew what to say.

"Than just grab me."

And so he did. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her middle, before leaning back, and taking her with him. Sophia felt as if her entire face was being boiled as he pressed her against his chest. After a moment of staying tense and unmoving, Sophia shifted until she was comfortable. She buried her face in his chest, her hands gripping his shirt tightly. His arms tightened even more around her, causing the hoodie to shift a bit up and expose her back. Felix seemed to notice this, and she half expected him to rest his hand there, maybe even pinch her skin. But instead, Felix just pulled the hoodie down again, not taking advantage of the situation.

 _Ding._

"I think that's the pizza," Felix mumbled.

"Not hungry," she mumbled back, and as if on que her belly began to rumble. "okay, maybe a bit."

"That sounded like more than a bit."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **A/N: Did you cry? I know I did. Review if you did, but also it you didn't :D**


	14. Chapter 14

At first when Sophia woke up, she was a bit disorientated. She wasn't in her bedroom, nor her living room. Nor was she in her bed or on her couch. Instead, when she looked up she saw Felix, sleeping soundly underneath her. He had one arm propped up under his head while the other rested on her back.

The memories from last night came back to her as she looked around his apartment. They ate the pizza he had ordered for them, and watched a movie afterwards. She had still been feeling a bit down so she had curled up against Felix, watching the movie and just forgetting the world for a second. She really felt warm and safe then, just because Felix was beside her, his arm around her, holding her tightly.

But that was last night, on her self-pity-day where she allowed herself to be sad and seek comfort. Today was just another day like any other. Nothing special about this one. She had school and work today, and no reason not to go. So she pushed herself into a sitting position, disturbing Felix in the process. He blinked at her a few times, his hand brushing down her arm before taking her hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he said gently, his voice still thick from sleep. Sophia yanked her hand out of his, getting off the couch.

"I'm fine," she said. "today is another day. What happened yesterday isn't going to change anything, just so you know. I always feel down on that day, and I just get more emotional. So thank you for taking care of me, but I'm fine now."

Felix quickly sat up and caught her wrist when she was about to walk away. "Wait," he said, tugging at her arm until she looked down at him. He searched her eyes for a moment before smiling. "If you ever feel like that again, come to me, okay? I'll be there for you."

Sophia swallowed, not able to look away from his eyes. She nodded in respond, her voice suddenly not able to work when she opened her mouth. Felix let go of her wrist, getting up himself.

"I gather that you want your clothing back?" he said as he walked to the door.

"Yeah, can't really go to school in this, now can I?" she replied, glad that her voice did work now.

He tilted his head, looking her up and down. "I wouldn't mind if you did, at least everyone would know you're _mine_."

She glared at him, causing him to grin. "I'm _not_ yours," she hissed, clenching her fists.

Felix hummed, lifting his chin. "Does look like it right now. Especially with your underwear-"

Sophia grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. He quickly opened the door and closed it behind him before the pillow could hit him, or she could throw another at him.

"You pervert!" she yelled, hearing him chuckle from behind the door. Her entire face went red as she covered it with her hands. So he did see it after all, the bastard. But really, she couldn't really blame him. He probably saw it by accident. Hell, he was doing her laundry, of course he saw it! Why did it even surprise her that he noticed? It was soaked because of the rain, it wasn't like she was going to wear it when it was soaking wet. Now that was uncomfortable. Still, she felt embarrassed.

"Look at you, all red and cute." She looked up, glaring as Felix entered the apartment again with the laundry basket. "Now before you're going to yell at me or try to kill me, know that there is no reason to feel embarrassed." He placed the basket on the counter in the kitchen, taking her panties and holding them up. "I quite like the Lord of The Rings reference."

Sophia gritted her teeth, feeling her face become even warmer than it already was. "You fucking dirty pervert," she hissed, starting for him.

He let the fabric dangle from his fingers as he held it above his head, and out of her reach. " _You shall not pass_ ," he said, quoting what was said in the movie and printed on her panties. "Where do you even find something like that?"

"Give it back," she said in a dangerous voice, coming closer while he backed away.

"I mean, I would love something like that, but I just never seemed to find it."

He was standing with his back to the side of the couch, so when she jumped him, he fell backwards. She went to sit on his chest, reaching up to grab the fabric from between his fingers. "I hate you," she said as she straightened herself, her hands clenched to fists as she leaned then on his chest. "I want to kill you, rip out your throat."

Felix simply grinned at her. "That's my precious."

As soon as the words left his mouth she knew what he was doing. Last night must have been rather shocking for him, seeing her all down and in self-pity. It wasn't like her, and he knew that all too well. That son of a bitch really did know her. He knew that yesterday was a painful day for her, knew that today wasn't, and that what happened yesterday, was only yesterday. Today was normal, so he helped her feel normal again. To be herself again. He didn't took advantage of the situation, of how low her walls were. Hell, she was sure she would have done anything to forget and not feel alone last night. But instead of doing whatever he wanted with her, he only took care of her. He listened to her, and didn't pity her. He comforted her simply by holding her. He helped her forget by just watching a movie with her, and didn't let her feel alone by simply holding her until she fell asleep.

She looked at him again, no longer feeling angry or embarrassed, only guilty. Guilty for everything she had said to him before and everything she made him out to be, which he wasn't. He wasn't a pervert, he wasn't a stalker, he was her friend who looked out for her. But it was just so easy to imagen him as a foe than a friend. Because losing a foe wouldn't hurt as much as losing a friend.

Sophia leaned down, closing her eyes as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"For what?"

She let out a short laugh, opening her eyes. "You know damn well what," she said as she got off him, seeing that this time he was the one with the red face. "I'll better be going. We won't make it to first period anyways, but I do want to be there the second. I still have to run by my apartment before I can even consider going to school so I better get going."

She walked over to the kitchen where the laundry basket stood, grabbing her dress, and headed towards the door. Felix got off the couch as well, walking to her. "You sure you don't want breakfast first?" he asked as she put on her still bit damped shoes.

"Bring me some at school," she said with a smile, opening the door.

"You know the way back? Do I have to walk you?" he asked, following her out the door and leaning against the doorpost.

"I'll be fine," she said, already realizing that Felix was trying to keep her here just a little longer. "I'll see you at school, okay?"

Felix nodded, rubbing his neck. "Okay, be careful."

Sophia nodded, turning on her heels, and left for her apartment.

"Wait," Felix called after her. She stopped, looking behind her with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He grinned, tapping his lips as if she was supposed to give him a goodbye kiss. Sophia smirked, turning, and walking back to him. "Glad you reminded me."

She fisted her hand, drew it back, and punched him right in the stomach. Felix fell forward, couching and gasping for air as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "You- you forgot your keys," he said with a breathless voice.

She kneeled down before him as he reached behind him, and bringing his hand back to her. He opened his hand, her keys laying on his palm. She took them, but before she could lift them off his hand he closed his hand again around her fingers, and brought them to his mouth.

"You're nog going to get away that easily," he said with his voice more steady, also rather low. The low kind that made her shiver. Felix closed his eyes, kissing the her knuckles, before turning her hand, and pressing the tips of her fingers to his lower lip. His eyes opened slowly, meeting hers immediately. Sophia's breath hitched, and although she wanted to pull away from him, she just couldn't.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, not being able to break away, not even from his eyes.

"You punched me in the stomach, you really think that goes unpunished?" he said, a slow grin forming on his lips. She could feel them move under her fingers, which was rather unsettling since it only made her think of when she felt them on hers.

"Y-you p-pervert!" she said, trying to get the thought out of her mind.

Felix chuckled, enlacing their fingers so that her keys were between them. Sophia didn't let her fingers close around his hand, but for some reason they did relax a bit. His hand was soft and warm after all, comforting in a way she didn't know she needed to feel. He held their hands between them in a way so that she could only see his eyes, the back of his hand turned to her while hers was turned to him. He kissed the back of her hand, closing his eyes before he let his forehead rest against it. Sophia didn't know why she did it, but she also closed her eyes, letting her forehead rest against the back of his hand.

They sat there for who knows how long, and honestly, Sophia didn't know how they ended up like this. The only thing she knew was that she didn't want to break away, didn't want to disturb the sudden calm and comfort she felt. It was as if nothing mattered anymore, as if they were the only ones in the world, and nothing had happened to her. But that wasn't reality, although she really wished it was, it just wasn't.

"Sophia?" Felix whispered to which she responded with a hum. "Promise me I'll see you at school today, promise me you'll be safe and I'll see you… _just you_."

"What do you mean?" she asked a bit confused.

"Just promise I'll see _you_."

Sophia sighed, lifting her head to press her lips to his hand, whispering against them, "I promise, you stalker."

When they had finally broken apart, and Sophia was heading down the stairs after Felix had teased her a bit to lighten the mood, she felt more as if she was leaving her home rather than going back to it.

* * *

It felt like forever when lunchbreak finally came. Sophia was so tired, and she honestly didn't know why. She had slept quite well yesterday – no nightmares, and she lay pretty comfortable as well. She guessed that yesterday just took a toll on her, like always. Being that emotional is rather tiresome, that was why she didn't do it often. But now her walls were up again, and she wasn't going to let anyone get the best of her-

"Can I join you?"

And then there was Felix, the asshole who got through more than once – even when she didn't want him to. Sophia sighed but nodded, he wasn't going to leave anyway. He sat down next to her on the floor where she always sat, away from all the people. She still wasn't a people person.

"What do you have?" he asked as he ruffled through his bag.

"Just a sandwich, nothing special," she said with a shrug. Felix took a foiled wrapped something out of his bag before looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is it then?"

"In my bag," she said, letting her head fall back against the wall as she closed her eyes. "I'm too tired to eat."

"You have to eat, or you might pass out," he said with worry lacing in his voice. Always that concern for her…

"I'll be fine," she grumbled.

"Did you eat breakfast when you got home?" Sophia stayed quiet, automatically answering his question. It was just… when she got home, she completely forgot. And since she wasn't hungry it just didn't cross her mind to eat a thing. "Sophia," he said sternly.

She sighed. "Okay, No, I didn't eat. I… forgot about it."

"Then you have to eat now, you're probably feeling tired because you haven't eaten yet." Sophia opened her eyes, glancing at Felix to see him look at her with disapproval.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Why was she even apologizing to him? It was her health, he had nothing to do with it.

"It's forgiven when you've eaten, or do I have to feed you again?"

Sophia scoffed, grabbing her bag. "Don't say it as if you hate feeding me, because I know you love to do it, Creep." She pulled out her plastic bag with the sandwich inside out of her bag. She opened it, taking a bite, and chewing it very slowly as she looked at Felix. "Happy now?" she said after she swallowed.

Felix reach up, ruffling her fake hair. "Good girl."

"Guy," she corrected him, glaring at him. "You have to stop calling me a girl and Sophia around school."

"No one will hear us," he said, shrugging as he focused back on his foil wrapped lunch. Sophia grunted in respond, and continued eating. They ate in silence for a while. Though, Sophia wouldn't call it uncomfortable. It was different from the times she ate alone in silence, which was strange. Why would it make a difference if a person ate beside her in silence instead of just her alone eating in silence? She didn't know what it was, but it was nice, which was bad. But everything about Felix was ' _nice_ ' but ' _bad_ ', so that wasn't really a grand discovery.

"Hey Felix?" she said after a while, breaking the silence. He hummed in respond, glancing her way. "Why did I have to promise you that I would see you at school? What did you meant by that?"

She'd been wondering about it ever since she left, and she just couldn't understand what he meant. Neither could she forget about it or shake it off as nothing. Felix sighed a bit silently, swallowing his bite, not looking at her.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Just forget about it." He shot a smile at her, but she saw that it was forced one. "Just a stalker promise, like you said."

"No, tell me," she pressed. "What did you mean? Why did you say you wanted to see _just me_?"

She noticed his ears turning red as he rubbed his neck, and looked away. "I just didn't- I was just… scared."

"Scared?" she repeated confused. "What for?"

He finally looked up at her, his eyes serious. "You really scared me yesterday, Sophia. When I didn't saw you anywhere in school I thought that maybe you were sick again, but when I asked they said you hadn't called in sick. With the rain outside, I just got really worried that something had happened. And then after school I went to your apartment and you weren't there. You didn't have a damn phone so I could call you." Emotion broke into his voice as he everted his eyes again. "You really scared me, and I know I shouldn't have been so scared and worried, but I couldn't help it. All the worst case scenarios played through my head nonstop. So when I finally found you, about to be hit by a car, I really was afraid I was going to lose you forever. I guess when you left again this morning that fear just came rushing back suddenly and I was just scared again that something might happen."

"But… why _just_ _me_?" was all she could muster after everything he had said. It hit her, rather hard actually, how much he really cared for her. That he was actually afraid of losing her. No one has ever bothered to care that much since…

"Because all I want is just you," he said with a slight smile. "Sander, Sophia, cosplay queen in the café, I don't care. I want all of it because that is you. I'll be happy just by seeing you, by knowing you're okay, by knowing you're happy. And like yesterday, I felt as if I was going to cry myself just by looking at your tears. It really pains me to see you cry."

"Stop," she said, shutting her eyes tightly. "stop saying such things."

"It's okay," he said in a softer tone, using his hand to let her head rest against his shoulder. "but in my defense, you asked about it."

Sophia snorted, poking his side. "Just… leave me, I can't…"

"I know, I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You're too cuddly," she mumbled, although maybe did she shift a bit closer.

"You're quite cuddly too in you sleep."

"I don't have control over that."

"Hmm-mmm."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **A/N: Still enjoying this story? Please let me know if you do :)**


	15. Chapter 15

The following week went by in a flash, and before she knew it, it was already Saturday again. Sophia was busing herself with the customers in the café. She was dressed up as Captain Hook, only in the woman from that is. She had to say that she really looked good in that long red coat, and the hat just made it complete. The down side was that the hook was rather difficult to serve with, but that were the risks if you work at a cosplay café.

Sophia walked to the back when she had taken the order of one of the customers, not paying much attention to the people around her. She went straight to the kitchen, and told Ruby the customer's order.

"Shouldn't the new cook come today?" she asked when she saw how busy Ruby it had.

"Yeah, but he appears to be late," Ruby huffed in frustration. "good first impression."

"I'm sure he has a reason to be late."

"I hope he does or I'll kill him myself," Ruby grumbled as she busied herself with making a milkshake. "Has Felix shown up yet?"

"No, and if he doesn't than I would be the universe forever grateful," Sophia said as she crossed her arm, leaning back against the wall.

"Oh come on, everyone knows you like him," Ruby said a bit teasing.

"I don't like him," Sophia hissed back.

"Ruby!" they heard Belle call before she walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Soph! Good you're here too. I got a call from the new cook that he'll be a little later because there was an building on fire so he had to drive around that which takes longer."

"Then why is it good that I'm here?" Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow. Not a second after she said it Felix walked in. "Speak of the devil."

Belle ignored her comment. "Felix is going to help in the kitchen until Jefferson is here."

"You can cook?" Sophia asked Felix, her eyebrow raised.

"If you had stayed for breakfast you wouldn't have been so surprised."

"Wow, stop right there," Ruby said, causing everyone to look at her. She pointed at Sophia, narrowing her eyes. "You dirty bitch, why haven't you told me?! I want details!"

Sophia felt her cheeks warm up. "It's not what you think! Nothing like that at all!"

" _You shall not pass_ ," Felix mumbled, looking the other way.

"Shut up, asshole," Sophia hissed at him, her face turning from pink to crimson red. "Look, Felix and I are not together and-"

"So friends with benefits?" Ruby said, cocking her head.

"No!" Sophia was sure she looked like a tomato right now. She would join the other tomatoes in the salad Ruby had been making a second ago and no one would notice. "We're- there is nothing- listen, I-"

Felix ruffled her hair, stopping her rambling by speaking himself. "I was just joking. Like she said, we're just friends, though I wouldn't mind if that ever changed."

Sophia huffed, crossing her arms as she glared up at him. "In your dreams, buddy."

Felix bend down a bit do that his face was closer to hers, whispering in her ear, "Oh Darling, I can assure you that you are the only thing I dream about."

Sophia bared her teeth at him, but before she could shoot anything back, Belle interrupted. "As much as I like chatting with you all, we must get to work. There are many hungry customers out there waiting to be served."

"Right, sorry Belle," Ruby said, reaching over the counter to grab Felix wrist, giving him a flirty look. "Don't be shy, Handsome, you and I are going to spend quite some time together."

Sophia rolled her eyes, grabbed her serving tray with some drinks, and left the kitchen again. What did she care what those two did in there? Ruby couldn't be trusted around men nor women during work. It was a surprise that Belle eventually did hire someone new for in the kitchen because everyone knew that there probably wouldn't be done much work if Ruby was giving a new toy. The thing was, if Ruby sets her eyes on you, you're a lost soul. There is no turning back, and right now she had her eyes set on Felix. Much like Tink has, but she wouldn't win it.

Sophia almost pitied Felix. Almost. Maybe that bastard would leave her alone when he knows what a normal girl is like. Yes, she was still trying to convince herself that she would be better off without him. She had to get that through that thick skull of hers that he was trouble, and when she would give in he would leave again. There was no stopping him in breaking her heart if she let him in. She couldn't let him in, no matter what. If she did he would see how broken she really was, how scared and hopeless she really was. He would leave her without a second thought. So maybe this day with Ruby would do him good, then he would finally see what a normal human being was like. Well, as far as normal goes for Ruby.

 _But he already has seen you broken. He's still here, isn't he?_ a voice whispered in her head. She shook it off, or at least tried to. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the door, and busied her head with the customers, fake smiling, and acting like pirate.

About fifteen minutes later, after she'd returned from the front of the café, and walked to the back again, Violet came walking in, her cheeks red as she quickly made her way to changing room. Sophia followed her, leaning against one of the lockers as she watched the brunet quickly pull out her costume for the day.

"You're late," she commented, causing Violet to jump. "What's with that flush?"

"Flush?" Violet repeated, teaching her cheeks as if she could feel it. "What are you talking about? I'm not flushed."

Sophia raised her eyebrow at her. "You made out with Henry, that's why you're late." It was more of a statement than a question.

Violet let out a long breath, knowing that lying to Sophia wasn't an option. "It was nothing special," she mumbled, fiddling with the fabric of her costume. "He walked me to work and when I was about to enter through the back he pinned me against the wall. You know how that goes."

Sophia smirked. "Is he good?"

She noticed how Violet fought back a smile, but eventually gave up when she looked up at her. "He can tell stories, but damn… I want to shut him up every time I see those lips move just so that I could feel them move against mine."

"How cheesy," Sophia teased, lifting her chin. "tell me more."

Violet threw a shirt at her, which she caught with her hook. "Shut up. You rather tell me about that kiss you had with Felix, don't deny it. Henry said that he saw him kiss you himself."

Sophia's smirk faded as she threw the shirt back. "Please, don't remind me."

This time it was Violet who smirked. "Why not? Don't you want to _relive_ the moment? Was it really that good?"

Sophia shot her a glare. "No, I don't want to relive the moment because it was too good. I don't want to relive it because it was… awful. Yes, it was awful, gross as hell. His lips were too… wet? And-"

"Soph, who are you trying to convince?"

Sophia scoffed, looking away as her cheeks turned red. "I couldn't really judge his kissing since it was only a brief peck, okay? It was over before it could really begin."

"Aww, you sound disappointed," Violet teased. Sophia looked back at her, eyebrow raised as she pointed behind her.

"Should I go to Henry and tell him how well he can _tell you stories_?"

"If you do that I'll tell Felix how disappointed you were that the kiss didn't last longer."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Soph! Violet! You're not going to-" Tink said as she entered the room but stopped when she saw noticed the tension between the two. "Wow, everything alright?"

Sophia straightened herself, giving Violet one last warning look, which she returned, before turning to Tink. "Nothing, what is it?"

"There is this hot dude that just walked into the café and he's a doctor," Tink said, tugging at her fake wings. Of course Tink was Tinkerbell, she was perfect for that role. "You two have to see him, he's gorgeous."

"Okay, give me a sec," Violet said as she closed her locker and went to the changing rooms. Tink was practically bouncing on her spot, so Sophia just sighed heavily, and extended her arm.

"Show me," she said, and she already regretted saying it as Tink grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to the front of the café. Just before they walked through the door, though, Tink stopped, and opened the door just far enough to peek through it.

"There, in that lab coat, that's him," she whispered, her tone softer now. Sophia looked through the small opening of the door at the man. He was tall, his hair bleached, and wearing indeed a white lab coat. He wasn't painful to look at, she would give him that, but not really her taste.

"He seems nice," she said with a shrug. What else was she supposed to say.

"Should I go over to him? What should I say? Do I look okay?" Tink rabbled, tugging at her dress and fiddling with the bun on top of her head.

"Uhm… maybe start with, 'what would you like to order?'"

"Oh! Yeah, good one." Tink was about to walk through the door when Sophia stopped her again.

"Wait, weren't you interested in Felix?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's all yours," Tink said with a huff. "he has eyes for no one but you, so I'm not going to waste my time on that. Wish me good luck."

Sophia didn't have the chance to say 'good' before Tink was out the door. She didn't get it, why was suddenly everyone getting into a relationship or looking for someone? Of course, Sophia wouldn't mind having a boyfriend. Or, well, she wouldn't have minded one three years ago. Now was different. She just couldn't get how you could give your hart to someone and not be scared to have them break it. It makes you so vulnerable if you love someone. Is she the only one who sees that?

Maybe it was because the promise of having someone love you also brought a lot of happiness, that that was the reason why people ignored what else could happen. Everyone wants love, happiness. It was one of the basic needs every person desires. They want it so badly that they don't realize what the risks are, until it is too late, that is. And for Sophia, it was already over before it began.

Sophia walked to the kitchen, too lost in thoughts to even prepare herself of what she might find. So the scene before her caught her a bit off guard, though it wasn't a surprising one. Ruby had her front flush pressed against Felix back while he was ignoring everything about her. Never mind that she pitied Felix, she now pitied Ruby because Felix couldn't give less about her and what she did. Hell, she could stand naked in front of him and he would not give a damn.

"Soopphh," Ruby whined as Sophia gathered the prepared dishes on her tray. "how do you get him to give you so much affection? I can barely get him to look at me!"

"Try acting like a boy," Sophia blurred out, not really thinking as the words left her mouth.

"He's gay?!" Ruby practically yelled, causing both her and Felix to cringe at the high pinch tone.

"I wish he was," Sophia said, rubbing her temple.

"Everyone knows that's not true," Felix said softly to himself, though hearable enough for her and Ruby to hear. "And even then I would still fall for you."

He winked at her, at which she stuck her tongue out at him. Ruby looked between the two, still pressed against Felix' back with her arms around his waist, not getting the inside joke they just had. Sophia couldn't be more happy that she didn't get it. Ruby let out a audible sigh, pressing her cheek to Felix' back.

"Soph, can you help me find someone who looks at me the same way as Felix looks at you," she said, her arms tightening around Felix as if he was hers. Something shot through Sophia as she watched Ruby being so affectionate toward Felix, though, she didn't want to identify what it was. It felt too much like jealousy, too much like hurt, almost like… betrayal.

No. Stop it. She wasn't going to think it through.

She couldn't care less about what Felix was doing, about his relationships with other girls. It wasn't as if she was his girlfriend or that he was hers, because then she would have been jealous. But she wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't hers, so the feelings she was feeling had no to right to be there.

"I'll help you with that if you get back to work," she said, the disgust in her voice betraying her feelings.

"Oh, jealous are we?" Ruby teased, not missing her change of tone. Neither did Felix. He may be quiet, but Sophia could see him smirk with satisfaction. Sophia groaned, grabbing the last plate, and leaving the kitchen again. She ignored every person she passed, and went straight to the tables. She placed the plates on the tables, the customers looking delighted by their food. The kids also looked amazed up at her. That was what she loved so much about this job, the opportunity to become someone else, and have people look up at her, to have them believe, even if it was just a second.

Sophia waved her hook at the kids, winking at them, before smiling and turning on her heels. She was about to head to the back when she tripped over her own feet, and fell forward. She was already bracing herself for the smack, but it never came.

Around her waist was a strong arm, keeping her from falling. She half expected it to be Felix, but when she looked up she was met by dark brown eyes, almost black, instead of grey. His hair was black, just like hers, not a trace of blond.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked, steadying her. His voice was low, lower than Felix', which she didn't know was possible. Sophia was stunned for a moment, but shook her head and clearing her throat to get out of the daze.

"Yes, thank you," she said when she finally found her voice again. He smiled at her, putting his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a red hoodie and black jeans. It really suited him. Suddenly, the strange guy looked at something behind her, the smile fading from his lips. Sophia knew that this time her guess must be right.

"Who's this?" Felix said with his overprotective and possessive voice. Sophia closed her eyes, already feeling Felix hand reaching out for her.

"And you are?" the guy countered, surprising her. Most people backed down the moment they saw Felix, and thought he was her boyfriend. She had to admit, he had some guts. Or he just didn't know Felix, that could so be it. Though, the scar across his face most of the time scared off strangers as well.

She could practically _hear_ Felix bare his teeth as he said, "Someone you don't want to mess with, now tell me, what are you doing here?"

Only now did Sophia realize that everyone around them was quietly watching them. Great. They were making a scene, just what she needed.

"Easy there, big boy, I was simply helping this beautiful lady when she was about to fall," he said innocently, and without another word, he left. Sophia blinked as she looked after him, also _feeling_ Felix glare after him. When she glanced behind her she noticed a murderous look in his eyes, and only now did she realize the possessive grip he had on her wrist. She wanted to say something to him, but he beat her to it. "Who was that?"

Sophia yanked her wrist out of his grip, taking his instead, and took him to the back. When they were through the door she turned to him, her hands on her hips as she glared. "What the hell was that all about? I get that you have this sick possessive feeling over me, but that was ridiculous."

"Do you know him?" he asked, ignoring what she just said. The strange anger was still in his eyes, but Sophia just didn't understand what is was.

"No, I don't know him, why should I?"

Felix visible relaxed, his expression turning softer as he finally met her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You are _sorry_? You made a sweet act of a guy helping me up into a whole scene! You know how big of an idiot you are? And all you can say it _I'm sorry_?"

To her surprise, Felix expression didn't change. He didn't look guilty or ashamed, he was still looking alert. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to catch you."

There was something about his voice that sounded distained, as if he wasn't really with her. "Are you a freaking idiot or something?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He finally seemed to snap out of whatever he was in, and finally did he really look at her. "That guy, there is something about him that doesn't sit me right. I don't like the way he looks at you, as if he knows you."

Sophia threw her hands up in the air, rolling her eyes. "There it is. But Felix, don't you realize that every guy who looks at me is your enemy? I hate you so much."

Felix looked around them for a second, only confusing her only more, before he suddenly stepped forward, his arm going around her waist. Before she could even think about stopping him, he pressed his mouth to her collarbone. Sophia gasped, her breath hitching in her throat as she felt Felix slide his tongue over her skin. She wanted to punch him or slap him, just to get him off her, but he caught her wrist before she could.

"S-stop i-i-it, y-you-" she tried, but breathing suddenly became difficult. It was just… it felt so damn good.

Felix finally removed his mouth from her skin, bringing them to her ear instead. "You're _mine_ , Sophia Jones, and I'm not fond of sharing," he whispered in the low voice that always got to her. The shiver that followed wasn't really a shock.

"I-I'm not y-yours!" she yelled in his ear, still feeling as if breathing was the hardest thing in the world. He flinched a bit, but other than that didn't let go of her. He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, causing her to shiver again.

Felix chuckled lowly. "I love it when you react like that."

Sophia tried to pull herself together, and pushed against his chest. She ducked her head, squeezing her eyes shut, as she collected her breath. She wasn't going to let him get to her, she wasn't going to let him win this, even though her body screamed for more. But that was what he wanted, and she wasn't going to give it.

After she got herself back together, Sophia drew back her arm, and elbowed him as hard as she could. Felix finally let go of her, but a smirk was on his lips as he clenched his side. She backed away from him, not liking how he was looking at her. "You sick-"

"I know what I am, or what you make me out to be, that is," Felix said, the smirk clear in his voice as well as on his lips. Sophia felt her cheeks burn as Felix locked his eyes on her collarbone, a look of satisfaction in his eyes. "Now he'll stay away."

Sophia looked down, seeing a round, red spot where Felix mouth had been. She could already feel the anger, the rage, building up inside her. But as she looked up to where Felix was standing, she didn't see him. He had ran off. He wasn't stupid, he knew this would get him seriously injured if he had stayed. But what he did wasn't going to be forgotten when she cooled down.

He'll pay.

He'll pay very dearly.

"Hey Soph!" Belle called as she turned the corner. "Our new cook finally arrived, would you like to meet him?"

Sophia took a deep breath, closing her coat up to her neck before she put on a fake smile. "Sure, is he finally here?"

"Yeah, I thought Felix would have told you," Belle said as they walked to the kitchen. "he was after all going to say goodbye to you since he was leaving for today."

"Well, the bastard said his goodbyes," she grumbled to herself more than to Belle, who seemed to be obvious to her anger towards him. "His last one is yet to come."

"Did you say something?" Belle asked, glancing her way.

"No, nothing," Sophia said, returning the sweet smile. They entered the kitchen, some of the other staff already there, talking to the new guy. The guy was tall, had brown hair, a scarf around his neck, and looked like a nice guy. He also reminded her of that Bucky guy from Captain America, but that could be just her. "So you're Jefferson?"

"That's me," he said, smiling kindly. He took her hand, bending down, and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "and you must be Sophia, I've heard many things about you."

She could already feel the blush creeping up her face. He was charming, she'd give him that. "Like what?"

"They weren't lying about your appearance, you are quite the lady." Jefferson winked at her, causing Sophia to duck her head as a blush covered her face. There was just something about him…

"She has a boyfriend," Ruby said in a sing-song voice, playing with her hair. "I on the other hand-"

"I do _not_ have a boyfriend," Sophia snapped at Ruby, glaring at her. Ruby came walking out from behind the counter, standing before her, and with a swift move opened all the upper buttons on her coat. She pulled the fabric away before Sophia even had the time to stop her, revealing the red spot Felix had left her.

"Then what is this, little innocent virgin Soph?" Ruby said in a sickening sweet voice, though teasing could be hear clear as day. Sophia tried to cover up the mark again, but by now everyone had seen it. She was sure her entire face was red of embracement. That stupid pervert.

"It's not- look, that isn't- I swear! I-" she tried, but she didn't know how she was going to talk herself out of this. "Felix overpowered me!"

"Hmm-mmm," Ruby said, crossing her arms as a wolfish grin spread across her lips. Sophia looked in horror at everyone, and then her eyes fell on the clock. She was done. Her shift was over.

"Thank the heavens," she mumbled as she quickly rushed out of the kitchen, and into the changing rooms. As fast as she could she changed, and left again before anyone could even blink an eye. "You're all dead to me!" she called before slamming the back door shut.

Felix was a dead man.

* * *

Sophia's eyes were drooping as she walked the last bit of the bus stop to her apartment building. It was a warm night, she noticed, but she wasn't going to get rid of her hoodie. No way in hell was she going to walk around with that red spot on her collarbone, not even in the dark.

As she continued walking a burning smell filled her nose, as if something had been caught on fire. Sophia was too tired to consider what it could be. Wasn't the reason that Jefferson was late because of a building that caught on fire? Jefferson must come from far if he had to pass through this part of the city, and if he had to go around it was understandable that he was late.

"Miss, excuse me, Miss?"

Sophia looked up, seeing a fireman approaching her. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

He came to a stop before her. "You can't go any further, it is too dangerous."

Sophia only gave him a confused look, tilting her head. "What are you talking about, I have to get home."

"Then I suggest you walk around. The fire has let toxic chemicals out so it would be best for your own safety and health if you walk around, Miss," the man explained. As it slowly started to get through to her, Sophia suddenly felt her blood run cold.

"W-wait, which building?" she said, her voice sounding small. She didn't even listen as the fireman said the name of the street. She could only stare in horror as the fireman pointed behind him to where her apartment building was. Sophia started walking past the fireman, everything around her suddenly went quiet. She couldn't even hear the man shouting at her to stop, neither could she hear the sirens of the police, ambulance or the firetruck.

All she could do was watch. Watch as her building came into view, but instead of the lights if her neighbors that usually welcomed her, she was met by dark smoke, still burning ambers, and just…

Black.

It was gone.

It was all gone.

Sophia sank to her knees. Tears didn't fill her eyes, only fury filled her body. It was taken from her again, all that she'd worked for, all that she had achieved. And just like that, it was only her again.

Just like how this nightmare started, like how reality was thrown at her.

She wasn't meant to have anything.

Sophia Jones against the world, no one to love, nothing to hold dear.

All alone…

 _And lost._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! reviews are always** **appreciated! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Sophia lifted her hand before letting it fall again. She bit her lips, staring at the door before her. What was she even doing here? She didn't even know. All she knew was that she had nowhere else to go. She glanced at her watch. Maybe she could go to the café, Belle may be still there…

She sighed heavily. Maybe she would have been there if it wasn't even o'clock already. Looking at the door again, Sophia raised her hand again. What if he was already asleep? It felt wrong to disturb him, but he did give her a red mark that was definitely going to last for a few days, so she shouldn't feel guilty over bringing him karma.

Taking a deep breath, Sophia knocked on the door. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping that he may not have heard it or that he wasn't home. She didn't know what she was feeling, but it almost felt as if she was scared of Felix reaction. The fire had burned her entire apartment, meaning that his favorite hoodie and blanket were now ashes, only because she was to selfish to give them back sooner.

Sophia was snapped out of her thoughts when the door suddenly opened roughly. "What?!" Felix snarled, causing her to flinch a bit at his harsh tone. He then seemed to realize it was her who was standing before him. His expression turned form angry to 'oh shit'.

He stared at her, and as he did, she let her eyes wander over him. She raised her eyebrow, seeing that he was wearing nothing but his boxers, which had ' _Mischief Managed_ ' printed on the front in fancy writing. Sophia met his eyes again, seeing his face already turning red.

"Please don't tell me ' _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ ' is printed on your butt," she said, shaking her head slightly. Felix swallowed before shutting the door in her face.

Right.

Well, that went better then she'd expected. She'd honestly thought that he… what had she been expecting actually? She didn't even know. Well, it didn't matter. Felix was clearly not interested in talking to her, or even seeing her, so she could scrap that off the list.

She turned on her heels, ready to leave when her feet refused to move. She looked down, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't even know where to go to now. Home wasn't an option, because, well, she didn't have one. Her apartment was burned down. She didn't have any close friends she could stay with for a few days or at least for the night. Felix was actually her only option, and he closed the door in her face before she could even explain why she was here.

Sophia felt her knees began to shake as reality slowly sank in. She had nothing. She was alone. She-

"I'm sorry about that, but please don't kill me." Sophia looked over her shoulder, seeing Felix lean against the doorpost, fully dressed now. His expression when from shy to worried the moment he met her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Sophia straightened herself, turning to him fully. "Do you always answer the door yelling in your underwear?"

Felix rolled his eyes, though the concern was still there when he looked back at her. "I was about to take a shower and I was in a bad mood." He shrugged, looking away. "Well, I'm almost always in a bad mood for that matter."

Sophia raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms. "You? In a bad mood? That is hard to believe."

Felix chuckled, looking down. Although she would never admit it, the sound of his laugh made her feel more at ease again. "It's because you always lift my mood."

Sophia snorted, rolling her eyes. "Sure. Can I come in now?"

"Of course." He stepped back, gesturing with his hand to come inside. She nodded, walking through the door. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" he asked when he closed the door again, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

Sophia turned to him, fiddling with her sleeve a bit awkwardly. How was going to tell him this? "I have no place to sleep," she blurred out, looking down.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, stepping closer.

"You remember why Jefferson was late?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was my building." She looked up at him, seeing the gears turn in his head. "Everything is gone, burned to ashes," she said in a monotone voice, as if it hadn't really sunken in completely yet. She was actually more scared of his reaction as she whispered, "Your hoodie and blanket are ash now as well."

She shut her eyes tightly as he approached her, expecting him to slap her or scream or something to scold her for being so selfish and stupid. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him as she tensed.

"I don't give a damn about that hoodie or blanket," he whispered, stroking her hair. "Why do you even care about my stuff?"

"Because… that was your favorite hoodie," she whispered, feeling her throat tighten. "and that blanket was from when you were a kid, why don't you care?"

"Those are just pieces of fabric, I only care that you are safe."

Sophia pushed against his chest, stepping back, out of his arms. She looked up at him with wide eyes, full of disbelieve. "How can you say that? Didn't that blanket mean at least something to you? Didn't it hold memories?" she felt her eyes prick with tears. "It is gone now, all because you gave it to me!"

Since the moment she found out that her apartment was now nothing but ashes she hadn't cried, but now everything seemed to hit her suddenly, and all she wanted to do was yell as the emotions took a toll on her.

"It's all gone! All the memories, all that was left of the little I had!" she yelled, suddenly understanding why she cared so much about Felix reaction. "Everything that I had left of my parents was in that apartment. All of the things I've worked so hard for were there, and are now gone."

Sophia sank to the floor, tears streaming down her face, but all she could do was stare at the wooden floor. Now that she had said it out loud it felt so real all of a sudden, and the only thing she felt was numb. And now all she could do was stare to the ground, her eyes unfocussed.

Felix walked over to her, kneeling down before her. He took off zip up hoodie before standing again, putting it somewhere, but she didn't care where. He walked back to her, scooping her up in his arms. She didn't protest, did do anything but lay there in his arms like a doll. She would hate herself in the morning for acting like this, but right now she couldn't help it.

He sat her down on the couch, taking off her shoes. He sat them next to the couch before standing, and walking to his bedroom. What was he doing? She didn't get it. Wasn't he mad at her for this? For always throwing her troubles on him, vending out on him? For always being mean to him, even though the only things he does are out of care?

Or maybe he was sick of it. Sick of her always pushing him around and never giving him clear signals. He said after all that he was in a bad mood. Sophia felt herself getting a bit scared, if she was honest. He was stronger than her, he could overpower her whether she had a breakdown or not. He had taken off her hoodie and shoes, and then disappeared into his bedroom. What was that supposed to mean? What if her showing up here tonight was it, what finally made him snap, and now he was going to get what he wanted?

Sophia swallowed, glancing at his bedroom door. He'd been there for a while now, what could take him so long? She wrapped her arms around herself, pulling her knees up to her chest. The numbness was slowly fading, but now her mind was filling her head with all kind of things just to distract her. She didn't know which one was worse.

Felix then came back from his room, on his face a neutral expression that told her nothing. It could be of a guy who was about to kill someone, or rape, or worse. He met her eyes, and she quickly looked away, not finding any answers in them either.

"Put this on," he said, his voice giving away nothing of what he was thinking. Sophia looked up slowly, seeing him hand out a hoodie for her, one of his. She swallowed, taking it. The moment he let go he walked to the kitchen.

Why did he give her his hoodie? Why did she have to put it on? Was this some kind of sick joke? He liked seeing her in his clothing, yes, so did this mean…

She didn't want to think about what it could mean, she didn't want to think about anything. Still, her mind was freaking her out. Why she was scared of him so all of a sudden, she didn't even know. She didn't know what it was, any of what she was feeling. It was as if being scared was easier than feeling sad, or numb. As if it was easier to deal with that than deal with what she had lost today.

She stared at the hoodie in her hands. It was light blue. She'd seen him wear it a few times, but not that often. Bringing it closer to her nose, she could smell his scent in it, as always. The fabric was soft and it looked like a comfortable piece of clothing. With a bit of hesitation she put it on, hiding her hands in the too long sleeves. She hugged herself tightly, for a second forgetting all her worries and fears because of the comfort the piece of clothing brought.

"I knew you would like that one." Her head snapped up, seeing Felix walking over to her with two mugs in his hands, a soft smile on his lips.

"Why did I have to wear it?" she asked him warily as he put the mugs on the coffee table. "And what is that?"

"Hot chocolate," he said, walking over to the TV to put it on. "and first of all, I love seeing you in my hoodies. Second, you always seem more comfortable and calm while wearing them, a reason why I love seeing you in them." Before she could protest he picked her up again, and sat down on the couch with her on his lap. Sophia tensed, still a bit paranoid from her thoughts. "Feeling any better?"

He stroked her hair, his other hand stroking her arm. She couldn't look him in the eyes, couldn't even look at his face. It was strange this feeling that rushed through her, causing her to feel scared and helpless. Feel lost. She didn't answer Felix as the feeling suddenly had a familiar twitch to it. She felt like this before, when she was still in denial of her parents death. It made her cautions, fearful, anxious, and always on guard. She didn't trust anyone anymore, the world around her was filled with pain, betrayal, and loss. It was how she felt back then, and it took her months to get over it. It was kind of like a survival instinct. If she had nothing left but herself, her body, she needed to protect that at all cost. Meaning that no one was trustworthy around it.

And still, with this feeling raging through her veins, she let Felix touch her. She let him comfort her with his touches, and even though her body should be protesting against it, her mind should be screaming, everything was suddenly so quiet.

"Sophia?" She finally looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What movie do you want to watch?"

She shrugged, looking down at her hands that were on his chest, keeping her from laying against him. She slowly let herself lean against him, removing her hands from his chest to take the hand that had been brushing against her arm.

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. She was so confused, not knowing what to do. "You chose, I don't know anymore." She traced the inside of his hand with her thumbs absently. "Just make me forget."

Felix put something on but Sophia didn't pay attention. She simple listened to the sounds of the movie as she kept her eyes closed. Slowly, she felt herself drift off, no longer hearing the TV, only Felix' steady heartbeat under her ear. She still had his hand in hers, and the further she drifted off, the closer she held it until it was tucked under her chin. His other hand was around her waist, but soon moved up so he could tangle his fingers in her hair.

"Hey Sophia?" Felix whispered softly. She hummed in respond. "You can stay here for as long as you like. Just know that you'll always have a home here, okay?"

Sophia sighed through her nose before nodding against his chest, not sure what else she could say.

"Also," he continued. She could already hear the smirk in his voice. "your hot cocoa is going to get cold if you fall asleep now."

"How did you make it?" she mumbled.

"With whip cream and cinnamon."

She sighed again. "That really is a shame."

* * *

Sophia felt her body being laid on something soft and comfortable. She guessed it was a bed, and curled up in a tiny ball the moment she was released. She felt someone's hand in her hair before the same someone kissed her forehead, and whispered to her.

"Sweet dreams, my dear Sophia."

She recognized Felix voice in an instant, and even though she was tired, the situation suddenly came together. Tiredly, she reached out just when Felix withdrew his hand from her head. She grabbed his wrist, cracking her eyes open.

"I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed," she mumbled, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Felix sat down next to her on the bed, pushing gently against her shoulders to urge her to lay back down again.

"It's okay, I'll just sleep on the couch," he said, trying to convince her, but she refused to lay back down again. She put her hands on both his wrist that were holding her shoulders, glaring with her still tired eyes.

"This is your house, your room, your bed. I'll sleep on the couch," she protested, already trying to get off the bed. Felix suddenly pushed her down harder until she was laying on her back, and even though she tried to kick him and snarled at him, he didn't let her go.

"You've had a rough day and I'm not going to let you sleep on that uncomfortable couch after today," he said seriously, keeping her down. She slapped him everywhere she could reach, kicking furiously with her feet, and suddenly feeling wide awake. Felix let out a frustrated growl, grabbing both her wrist and pinning them beside her head on the bed, climbing over her so that his legs were on either side of her.

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed!" she snarled, trying to wiggle herself out of his grip. He brought his face closer to hers, his expression unreadable. It was a mixture of amusement, frustration, maybe even flirting, she couldn't really tell. But then a smirk formed on his lips and Sophia knew that whatever he was thinking wasn't good.

"Then we share," he said in a lower voice, his eyes looking down at her collarbone while his smirk grew.

"I still have to kill you for that," she hissed, still trying to get free from him. "and I'm not going to share a bed with you."

"We've shared yours before, and the couch, multiple times even." His eyes met hers briefly before he lowered his head to where he had left the red mark. He brushed his nose against the red spot. "This is your first hickey, isn't it?"

Sophia felt her cheeks heat up. "Don't suddenly change the subject like that!"

"I like it on you," he whispers. "It makes you mine."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "You've already said that, now let me go so that I can go to the couch and get some sleep."

Felix chuckled lowly, the sound causing her to shiver even though she tried to suppress it. "You're going to sleep in this bed whether you like it or not, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch."

His voice was low and seductive, but she could still hear the bit of care that was laced through it. He then moved his head back up a bit and bit her neck. Sophia yelped more out of surprise than out of pain. He moved back to look at her, a smirk on his lips as he hovered over her. She glared at him, gritting her teeth.

"Besides, if you still refuse to sleep in my bed I'll simply have to force you to."

"Why did you bite me?" she hissed, ignoring what she said just then.

He leaned closer, as if he was glad she had asked. "I already told you, I _love_ the marks on you." He moved his head until his lips brushed against her ear. " _My marks_."

That was it, Sophia wasn't going to take this any longer. With all the power she had she pushed him away from her a flipped them until she was on top of him, his hands beside his head. She glared down at him, gritting her teeth. He looked at her a bit shocked, his eyes wide, but he soon recovered as the smirk found his lips again. Sophia felt anger boil up inside her from that smirk, and before she could stop herself, she leaned down and bit his neck. Hard.

She felt Felix tense under her, his breathing hitching. "What the-!"

Sophia lifted her head again. "Feels good, huh? Having someone _bite your neck_ ," she hissed sarcastically, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "I'm so done with you."

Felix could only stare up at her, the look in his eyes telling her that her point hasn't really come over, and that she probably turned him on even more. If she wasn't sitting on his stomach, instead lower, she was sure she would have even felt _something_ press against her by now.

"You're disgusting," she spat as he continued to stare. Felix then blinked a few times, his lips curling up into a soft smile.

"Let's go shopping tomorrow."

Sophia blinked at him this time, tacked off guard by this. "What?"

"You need new clothing and all that other stuff, so let's go shopping," he explained, using this distraction to get his hand free and stroke her cheek. "What do you say?"

"Uh…" Sophia didn't know what to say, and just stared at him blankly. He took her hand, enlacing their fingers.

"But first you need to get a good night sleep, so be a good girl and sleep in the bed."

Sophia removed her hand from his, climbing off him with a frown. Felix sat up, cocking his head at her. "I don't get it."

Felix breathed a small laugh through his nose before looking back up at her. "Just sleep for now, okay?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm not going to kick you out of your bed." She bit her lip, looking down as she said almost in a whisper. "I guess we could share."

It wasn't as if Felix' bed was a small, one-person-bed anyways, so they could sleep there without even touching each other. Still, it was Felix she was sleeping next. Plus, if she was really so cuddly as he said she was in her sleep, then she didn't really trust herself either. But at this point there didn't seem to be another ways. And she was exhausted. With a sigh she climbed off the bed.

"Where do you normally sleep?" she asked, shooting him a glare before he could even open his mouth. "And I mean on which side, don't play smart with me."

"On the left," he said finally, getting off the bed as well to walk to the other side.

"Okay, then I'll sleep right," she said, lifting his hoodie slightly so that she could see the buttons of her jeans and undo them.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked her warily as he lifted the covers.

She rolled her eyes, pulling off her jeans. "I hate sleeping in jeans, and since we've both seen each other in their underwear there is no problem."

"So… I can sleep in my underwear as well?" he said with a smirk, raising his eyebrow.

"No."

Sophia climbed under the covers, trying to stay as far away from Felix as possible. She had her back turned to him as she buried her face in his pillow, feeling more comfortable and at ease than she had ever felt in her own bed.

"Sophia?" Felix whispered as he turned off the light.

"What?"

He stayed quiet, and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to continue. "Sleep well," he said after a while, though it didn't sound like he wanted to say that at first.

She didn't want to think about it further so she mumbled, "You too." And fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please review! they always make my day and help me continue this story, they also make me update faster! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Sophia sat down at a little table with a groan. They'd been in the mall the entire morning, and now she was exhausted. She sat down her shopping bags beside her, leaning back in her chair. Most of the clothing they bought she paid with her own money, but she'd noticed Felix walking around with some bags too that she didn't hand him. She confronted him about it at some point, but he wouldn't admit that he bought those for her, saying that they were for himself. She didn't believe him for one bit, because, well, why in the world would he buy the dress she said was cute but too expensive for himself?

"Hungry?" Felix asked as he sat his bags beside his chair.

"Starving," she replied, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back.

"I'll get us something to eat then, just wait here," he said before she heard him walk away. Sophia let out a long breath, trying to ignore the pain in her feet, and relax her body.

Then she heard the chair beside her being pulled back as someone sat in it. Sophia raised her eyebrows. "Back alread-" she started but stopped herself when she opened her eyes and saw the dark haired guy that saved her from falling sitting beside her. "You're not Felix."

He looked down at himself, as if he had to check for himself. "No, no I don't believe so," he said before looking back at her, a smile forming on his lips. "I'm Caligo, nice to meet you."

Sophia gave him a wary look as he held out his hand. After a moment of hesitation she shook his hand. "Sophia."

"Sophia," he said, the smile turning into a smirk. "lovely name." He sat back, looking around. "So this Felix, is he your boyfriend or…?"

She snorted, crossing her arms as she held back a laugh. "Not in a million years."

"I see," he mused. "I'm sorry, he was just so protective over you the other day that I thought-"

Sophia interrupted him with a laugh, shaking her head. "No, no, he's just this guy who stalks me, nothing more."

Caligo nodded thoughtfully, his eyes suddenly falling on her neck. "It does look like he has claimed you."

Sophia's hand immediately shot to her neck, covering the bite mark. She had thought that her hair would have covered it up for most part, but apparently she had been wrong. And of course Felix said nothing about it because he wanted people to see that mark. He, after all, wore the one she had given him last night out of anger with pride. He was a sick bastard, but it did look like most girls stayed away when they saw the red spots on his neck. Which she didn't know if pleased or annoyed her.

"That blond idiot simply overpowered me and then bit me," she grumbled, trying to cover it up with her hair again. "he likes tormenting me like that."

"Doesn't really sound like such a nice guy if you ask me," he said. "I would never harass such a beautiful lady like that."

Sophia sighed, looking down. "No, he isn't so bad. He looks out for me and takes care of me whenever I need it the most."

"Sounds to me as if he's manipulating you."

Sophia looked up at him, her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, by what you're telling me, it sounds like he is using you. When you feel down he takes care of you so that you feel comfortable with him and go to him when you feel down, but when you feel okay again he forces himself on you, or like today, buys you all kinds of presents so that you'll one day have to pay him back, which I assume you can't."

Sophia stared at him for a long moment, not believing what he just said. "I bought everything myself, and he doesn't force himself on me. He teases me in such ways but he has never actually tried something that I wouldn't want." She didn't know why she suddenly was so defensive, but what this guy just said made her blood boil.

"You again," she heard Felix snarl from behind her. She turned her head to look at him, seeing him holding two hot dogs as he glared at Caligo. "leave her the hell alone."

Caligo stood, an innocent look on his face. "I was just making conversation," he said before meeting her eyes. "think about what I said."

Sophia watched after him for a second as he walked away. Felix sat down in the chair Caligo was in seconds ago, a hard expression on his face. "What did he tell you?"

Her eyes snapped back to Felix. "Nothing, it was nothing."

Felix gave her a unbelieving look, holding her hotdog out behind him. "Tell me or you don't get food."

"But that's unfair," she whined, reaching out to grab it but he held it out of reach. "please, I'm starving."

The anger had left his posture a little bit, but he was still tense. "Simply tell me what he told you and I'll let you eat."

"You're so mean," she said in a childish voice, leaning back and crossing her arms, looking like a child now as well. She glared at Felix, feeling her belly rumble. After a moment of only staring at each other Sophia gave in, to hungry for this. "Fine. He told me that you were using me, can I have my food now?"

Felix hesitated for a moment before removing his hands from behind his back, and held out her hotdog for her. She snatched it out of his hand before he could hold it out of her reach again and took an eager bite. She moaned as the delicious taste hit her tongue, closing her eyes.

"Do you want me to kiss you or…?"

Sophia opened her eyes, seeing Felix stare at her, his head resting on his hand. She raised an eyebrow at him, swallowing her bite. "Why in the world would I want that?"

Felix shrugged, looking away as he took a bite as well. "I don't know," he mumbled, chewing on the piece of hotdog. "maybe because you were kind of moaning while I'm feeling kind of jealous." He looked back at her, a serious look in his eyes. "I seriously have the urge to place my marks all over you just so that everyone would know you're mine and stay the hell away."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Why do you always have to be so possessive over stuff that isn't even yours?"

Felix shrugged, swallowing his bite and taking another. Sophia groaned in annoyance before she continued eating as well. They just sat like that in silence for a while, until Felix spoke up again. "Do you believe him?" he asked quietly

Sophia's head snapped to him as she raised her eyebrow. "What?"

He looked down. "Do you believe I'm using you? Is that really what you think all of this is?"

Sophia snorted, shaking her head. "Seriously Felix, your head is sometimes so confusing th-"

"Just answer the question."

She sighed, setting down the napkin she had used to hold the hotdog with. "Honestly, I don't know what to believe, but it kind of would make sense." Her hand went up to her neck where his bite mark was as she looked down. "you're rather possessive over me, and you always make sure I'm okay, it kind of would make sense if you one day ask for me to give you something in return. And because I don't have any money, you would want…"

She stopped herself, not sure why she was even telling him this. What was the point in telling him this, though? What if that really was his plan and now he was just going to skip the nonsense and go straight to the last part? She guessed she just needed to know, since he was getting rather close to her, and she just didn't want this to break her in the end. Better know it now then discover it later, she supposed.

Felix suddenly took her hand, causing her eyes to snap up at him. He held her hand before his mouth, softly pressing them to his lips. "If I simple told you that that isn't true, would you believe me?"

"Not really, no," she said honestly, shaking her head.

"Then what do I have to do?" The look in his grey eyes caused something inside her to cringe. He was begging her with his eyes to believe him. "I care for you very deeply, Sophia. Whatever that creepy dude told you isn't true, I would never take advantage of you, I would never hurt you."

Sophia stayed quiet, not sure what to say. She bit her lip instead, withdrawing her hand from his, and grabbed a bag from beside her. She handed it to him, not meeting his eyes as she felt her cheeks heat up. "I believe you," she mumbled. "for now."

He looked a bit confused at her as he took the bag. "What's this?"

She shrugged, playing with a strand of hair absently. "Since your favorite hoodie got burned in the fire I thought I should at least buy you a new one."

Felix took the hoodie out of the bag, holding it out before him. It was the same color as his old one, and everything else about it was pretty much the same. Still, a goofy grin formed on his lips as he lowered it again, looking back at her.

"Do you like it?" she asked a bit nervously.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he repeated, raising his eyebrow.

"Ow shut up, I'm just repaying you for everything you've done," she said, glaring at him.

"To be honest, I'm almost certain you're going to wear this one more than me," he said as he put the piece of clothing back in the bag. "But I got something for you as well."

Sophia saw him search through his bags before pulling out a black wig and putting it on her head, ruffling it. "What the-?" She took it off her head, examining it, before she looked back at him. "You got me a new wig?"

"Can't go to school without one."

Felix smiled at her, and she couldn't help the one that formed on her own lips. She looked down at the wig, combing her fingers through it. It looked like her old one, only a bit differently. For all the people in her school it would just look as if she got a haircut, not that they paid that much attention to her, though.

"I hadn't even thought about that," she said a bit quietly. Her smile faded the longer she stared at the wig. "of course Sander's stuff is gone now, too."

"It's okay, we still got the rest of the day to get you your Sander school outfit," Felix insured her, leaning forward on his elbows. "And if we don't find anything you like you can always lend my clothing. Though I doubt that you won't be looked as by mine at school and that they'll officially call us a gay couple. Not that I would mind that one bit."

Sophia rolled her eyes, putting the wig in one of her bags, and stood. "Your such an idiot."

Felix stood as well, gathering his bags. "You should feel honored. I'm willing to be called gay for you."

"What an disaster," Sophia said sarcastically, but she smiled despite herself. "Can't have your reputation be ruined like that."

"Why should that ruin it?"

Sophia shrugged. "I don't know, it would totally kill your fan service."

Felix scoffed. "As if I care about that."

She started walking. "You seriously live the teenage boy dream and all you do is chase after the only girl slash guy who doesn't want you."

He faked a hurt expression. "You hurt me, Sophia Jones."

She shoved his shoulder with hers, biting her lip to keep herself from smiling again. "Shut up."

* * *

A few hours later Sophia and Felix were walking through the park back to Felix' apartment. It wasn't a long walk since he lived close by the mall, but they had to cross through the park to get there. They walked in a comfortable silence, both of them rather tired from spending the whole day shopping. It honestly surprised Sophia when Felix had suggested going shopping. Even before suggesting to go shopping she was planning on going today anyway, but apparently he liked shopping. He keeps surprising her.

Sophia suddenly stopped when her eyes fell onto a couple in the distance. Not just a couple, a just married couple who were taking pictures in the park. For a moment she just kept staring at them. The bride was beautiful dressed in white, looking at her man with such happiness. And the groom was in black, holding his bride with pride and adoration, a smile on his face that said enough about what he felt for her. They looked so happy, so carefree. So in love.

"Sophia?" Her head snapped up to Felix, his eyes looking at her with a mix of confusion and worry. "Everything okay?"

Sophia looked back at the couple, Felix following her line of sight. "It's nothing," she said softly, biting her lip.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" he said softly, coming to stand next to her. She glanced up at him, seeing him watch the couple as well. "Ever dreamt about that day yourself?"

"Of course I have, every girl dreams of their wedding day." But as she spoke, she couldn't keep the sadness out of her tone. "But that dream died long ago, as you might have guessed." She looked down before looking back at the couple.

"What did you dream of?" he asked as if he hadn't heard the last part.

"A beautiful white dress, my father walking me down the aisle, and of course my husband-to-be at the end, waiting for me with a look in his eyes as if I'm the one who put the moon and the stars in the sky." She paused, not sure why she was telling him this before laughing. "And of course the cake. I would do anything for a delicious wedding cake."

Felix chuckled beside her, causing her to look up at him and see him no longer watching the couple. And the look he gave her was the one she just described, the one she wanted her groom to look at her with when she would walk down the aisle in a beautiful white gown. But instead, he looked at her that way right now, when there was nothing special about her, nor beautiful. Only broken and hurt, and still he looked at her the same way that that man looked at his new wife.

She quickly looked away, starting to walk again. "But like I said, that dream died a long time ago."

"Why?" he asked, following her.

"First of all, I wouldn't want my last name to change. I'm the only Jones of my family left, and I would never want to be called anything else."

"And the other reason?" Felix asked gently. Sophia stayed quiet, not answering for a moment. She suddenly felt Felix hand gently grab hers, squeezing it softly.

"It just wouldn't be the same without my parents there. I don't even have anyone to give me away."

"Even when you've met that person you wouldn't be able to live without? Don't you want to be bound to them forever?" he asked softly, but she knew he was hinting towards himself.

"I'm not getting married, Felix," she snapped, harsher than she meant. "Not to you or anyone else."

He squeezed her hand again. "You would look beautiful in white."

"I prefer black." _True_ , but she would want a white dress anyway.

"With a red rose in your hair," he continued musing.

"I don't like flowers." _Lie_.

"Your long black hair falling down your shoulders."

"I would prefer it up." _Lie_.

Felix closed his eyes, lifting his chin as a soft breeze passing them. "Your lips colored a soft red, on your cheeks a slight blush, your eyes darkened, but not too much. Just enough to show your long lashes."

"That is not how I picture myself on my wedding day." _Another lie_. He actually just perfectly described how she would want to look on her wedding day, but she wasn't going to let him know that. "And then what? The big doors open and you'll be standing there in a black suit with that goofy grin?"

He opened his eyes again, looking down at her with the said grin. "Why not? You're picturing it, just admit it."

"I-I'm not!" she said, but the redness of her cheeks gave away yet another lie. Felix simple raised an eyebrow at her, at which her reaction was to glare. "Just shut up."

"Just imagen the honeymoon."

Sophia's cheeks turned even redder than they already were as she started slapping his arm. "Shut up, you stupid pervert!"

"How does a tropical island sound? Or would you rather go to a city? Not that there would be done much sightseeing…"

 _Shit, now he was picturing it_. She began slapping him harder, though he didn't even flinch. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"What would you be wearing? Or rather, what not?"

With that she snapped, turning to him, and punching him right in the stomach. "I said shut up!"

Despite the pain, Felix chuckled as he clenched his arm around his stomach. "You're too easy."

Sophia crossed her arms, looking away in the hope that her hair would hide her crimson face. She could practically already smell the sea of a tropical island, feel the sand under her feet. But the worst part was, was that she could also picture Felix right beside her pretty clearly. And he knew that he could.

She suddenly felt Felix hand on her cheek, cupping her face as he pulled her to him, and place a soft kiss on the corner of her lips. "Don't hide that adorable brush from me."

Sophia growled at him dangerously, though that kiss send some kind of warmth through her entire body, filling her from head to toe. Just a simple kiss so close to her lips…

"Let's go," she said flatly, looking away as she grabbed his hand to pull him with her. "Your hand is sweaty."

"Then just let go of it if you don't like it."

"You're holding it too tight."

"Am not."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Next day was a school day again, and not just any school day. No, it was Monday. The worst day of the week. Sophia closed her locker with a sigh, already done with today. Yesterday she and Felix had gotten everything she needs, and as she suspected, he had bought her just a little more whenever she wasn't looking. But she had to admit, that blue dress was adorable. She wasn't really a dress wearing kind of girl, but summer vacation was close, and she liked wearing dresses on the warm days.

"New hair cut?" Peter said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Sophia didn't even look at him as she walked away. Of course, Peter followed. "What happened to you old w-"

Sophia raised her arm, punching him right in the face before he could say anything else. "Shut up, idiot. Do you want to blow my cover?" she hissed in her lower voice.

Peter rubbed his nose, glaring at her. "Easy, it's not as if anyone is going to hear us."

"I heard you more than just fine, which is too loud in my book."

Peter suddenly grabbed her shoulders, slamming her against a row of lockers. He moved his mouth next to her ear, saying in a low and seductive voice, "Would you rather have me whisper than?"

"Dude! What is your problem?!" she yelled, pushing him off her roughly, making a whole scene.

"Oh, please," he said, stepping closer again. "You like having a guy pressed against you."

Sophia gritted her teeth as she clenched her fist, ready to beat the leaving hell out of him. "Just because you love it that much doesn't mean that I do too."

People around them were staring at them, and Peter seemed to notice as well. He smirked, reaching out and grabbing the hair of the wig at the back of her head. Sophia gasped as he pulled at it, her hand shooting up to keep the wig in place.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed. Peter pressed her against the lockers again, his face close to hers.

"Be a good girl and nothing will happen," he whispered, his eyes dropping to her lips. Sophia swallowed as Peter leaned in closer, about to meet her lips with his, when he was suddenly roughly pulled away from her. Of course, her wig was still in his grip when he was pulled back, but before anyone could see her real hair fall down her shoulder, Sophia quickly pulled up the hood of her hoodie, and rushed to the bathrooms.

As soon as she entered she locked herself in one of the stalls, sitting down with a heavy sigh on the disgusting pot. One thing she never got used to, the gross way boys always left a toilet. Seriously, girls bathrooms were so much cleaner than those of guys, she could know. But that wasn't important right now. She was screwed. Oh so screwed. How was she ever going to explain this to anyone? She could already hear her teachers mumbling about what to do with her.

Sophia grabbed her hood tightly, covering her entire face with it as she pulled her knees to her chest. What was she going to do now? Even if they didn't see anything, how was she going to leave this bathroom without her wig? She couldn't keep her hood up forever, teachers didn't appreciated it that much in class. Though, they never seemed to have a problem with Felix wearing his one up, that bastard.

"Sophia? Are you here?"

Speak of the devil.

"It's okay, I'm alone and I got your wig." Sophia immediately unlocked the door and rushed over to him, snatching the wig out of his hands. Felix didn't at all seemed surprised by that, and simply looked at her as she pulled down her hood and redid her bun. "What happened back there anyway?"

"Peter pinned me against the lockers and tried to kiss me," she grumbled in her normal voice. "He threatened to pull my wig off if I didn't obey."

"That son of a bitch," Felix mumbled, his fists clenching as he looked at the door. "I'm going to kill him."

"Not a chance," she said, pulling the wig back over her hair. Felix looked back at her with surprise written on his face. "I'm going to kill him first."

The surprise vanished from Felix face, and was replaced by a smirk and a look of adoration. "That's my Little Queen."

Sophia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, though she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?" he said a bit confused.

"For getting my wig and pulling Peter off me before he could kiss me."

The smirk faded from his lips and was replaced with a frown, causing Sophia to raise an eyebrow at him. "That wasn't me."

"Then who-"

She was cut off when the door opened, and a boy entered. Sophia's eyes widened when she saw that it was the black haired boy, Caligo, she had met in the café. The boy who warned her yesterday about Felix. Caligo stopped when he saw them both staring at him, and raised his eyebrow. He looked between the two, something flashing in his eyes as he looked at Felix, but it was gone as soon as it came. His eyes then landed on her, and he narrowed them, as if he wasn't sure what he was looking at. She didn't blame him for his confusion.

"Wait, that little monkey was trying to kiss you?" he asked confused, pointing at her. Though, Sophia couldn't keep the snicker that escaped her at the nickname Caligo gave Peter. She cleared her throat, using her lower voice as she spoke to him.

"Yeah, that was me," she said, turning to him fully. "Thanks."

"But… you're a guy."

"I know, crazy huh? For some reason guys turn gay as soon as they see me." She glanced at Felix, but he was too busy shooting daggers at Caligo with his glare to notice her looking at him. "You know how freaking annoying that is?"

"I can imagen," Caligo mumbled, still looking a bit shocked. His eyes landed on her chest and stayed there an uncomfortable moment too long, as if he was trying to make sure that it was flat. He has seen her not-so-flat chest before, so she didn't blame him for double checking. It wasn't as if she had small breast, but she wouldn't call them big either.

However, Felix noticed him looking at her chest as well, and that kind of got the overprotective, possessive side out of him. Before she could blink, Felix had Caligo against the wall, his hand around his throat, and his teeth bared. Caligo, however, didn't even flinch, nor did he look surprised.

"Felix," Sophia said with a heavy sigh, walking over to him, and grabbing his ear to pull him away from the black haired boy. Felix complied the moment she pulled at his ear, his entire posture changing as she pulled painfully at his ear. Still holding Felix, she looked back at Caligo, smiling. "It looks like you two know each other?"

Caligo rubbed his throat, nodding. "We've met before."

"Well, I'm Sander, nice to meet you…?" She extended her hand that wasn't holding Felix' ear.

"Caligo," he said, taking her hand. The moment he touched her Felix let out a warning growled, and a curse when Sophia pulled his ear even harder.

"Be nice," she whispered before speaking up again. "Caligo, you must be new here. Do you like it so far?"

Caligo nodded, smirking as he looked at Felix who stood bend over next to her, his face showing his discomfort. "I've met… interesting people, so far."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "I bet you have, there are some weird people out here." Felix snorted beside her, earning him another painful tug. "Anyway, we better be going."

She looked at Felix before pulling him with her out of the bathroom. "It was nice meeting you," she said before leaving the bathroom, and finally letting go of Felix' ear. Felix groaned as he straightened himself and rubbed his ear.

"That really hurts, you know," he grumbled, following her as she walked back to her locker.

"Good," she said harshly, shooting him a glare. "you almost blew my cover because of your overprotectiveness, you ass."

"He was staring at your chest!"

"And I don't blame him! He has seen me with boobs, it must be confusing seeing the same face without."

"That still doesn't make it acceptable," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

Sophia sighed, grabbing her bag that still lay under her locker from the ground. "I don't get uncomfortable under a guy's gaze like that, so will you just let it go and be more careful next time?"

"That is exactly the reason why I should be there, since you wouldn't mind guys looking, I do mind them looking at something that is _mine_."

Sophia shot him a glare. "I'm not _yours_ ," she hissed, her hand automatically reaching for the hickey on her neck that still hadn't left. She had to cover it up with a lot of make-up this morning. Felix, however, showed the one she gave him with pride, just like yesterday. Of course he wouldn't want to cover that up. It showed everyone that he belonged to someone, which he liked since his fangirls would leave him alone because of it. And if it was up to him, he wouldn't even have let her buy the make-up to cover it up. "Just because you stalk me doesn't mean I'm yours."

Felix hummed a laugh. "Oh, but that mark on her neck does-"

"That doesn't either!"

"-and the one on my neck makes me yours."

Sophia clenched her fist, and before he could say anything else, she kicked him right in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees on the floor while clenching his stomach. "I'll see you at home," she said as she walked to her last class. Through, she knew he was smiling at her as she walked away, even without looking, because she never called her old apartment home.

This was the first time she called any place home after she lost her parents.

And he knew it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D Please review with your thoughts on this story/chapter! I love to hear from you :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_Fire. Everywhere she looked was fire. It was burning her skin. The smoke causing her to cough, making her to feel as if she was choking. Sophia desperately looked for a way out of the fire that was surrounding her. Everything was red, blinding her eyes every time she looked away from another flame._

 _"Is anyone here?" she yelled, but there was no answer beside the cracking and roaring of the flame. "Please help me!"_

 _Sophia wrapped her arms around herself, walking forwards slowly while trying to avoid the fire, which seemed impossible._

 _"Somebody! Please!" she yelled again, but again she didn't hear a single voice calling out to her. She wanted to cry, but the flames and smoke burned her eyes dry. Every inch of her body was burning, an agonizing feeling that never stopped._

 _Just when she was about to give up she saw a door right in front of her. As fast as she could she made her way to the door, trying to ignore every pain sting when a flame would lick her already pained skin. The moment she opened the door the flames behind her vanished, and as she looked behind her she only found darkness. She didn't know if she preferred the flames or the dark pit that now looked as if it wanted to swallow her whole._

 _Sophia swallowed, looking ahead again, which wasn't any better. Two bright lights and a roaring sound was coming for her fast. Her legs suddenly felt unable to move as tears started to sliding down her cheeks. Fear was the only thing she felt as the lights came closer and closer, the sound louder and louder. And only when she was about to be hit, she heard a scream._

Sophia's eye shot open as she sat up, her breathing coming uneven and fast. She felt hot and sweaty, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She tried to swallow, but even that seemed difficult. Her breaths still came fast, she just couldn't get enough air inside, and she still felts as if she was choking. She couldn't help the sob that escaped her as the scene kept repeating in her head. She was shaking violently, her head bowed forwards as she desperately tried to catch her breath before she fainted.

"F-Felix," she choked out quietly, clenching her eyes shut. "Felix, help."

But as she looked beside her, he wasn't there. He wasn't beside her in the bed, nor was he anywhere in the room. Panic started to rise up in her as she looked around the dark bedroom. It wasn't heling to calm her down, nor did the silence.

"Felix!" she screamed, her sobs following as buried her face in her knees after she had pulled them up to her knees. She couldn't think clearly anymore, she was too afraid, in too much pain. She would hate herself for calling out to him when she was calm again, but for now she needed him. She hated how much she needed him.

But right now she only wanted him.

The door opened and Felix rushed into the room, by her side in less than a second. "Sophia, hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently, putting his hand on her back.

"Where were you?" she asked, already feeling better now that he was beside her.

"I was in the kitchen, I couldn't sleep." She felt him sat down beside her, his hands guiding her body to rest against his. "Now what happened? Why are you so upset?"

Her breathing was finally starting to slow down as she buried her face in his chest. "I had a nightmare."

She expected him to laugh, or snort, and ask why that should make her so upset. That he would call her crazy, and tell her to suck it up and just go back to sleep. Instead, his hand rubbed her back soothingly, and he whispered softly. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"I-I was-" she stopped herself, clenching on to Felix even more as her dream played through her head again.

"Sshh," Felix said, tightening his arms around her. His hand came to rest on her head while his lips pressed a kiss in her hair. "It's okay, I got you. You're not alone anymore."

Sophia blinked then, pulling away just a bit to look at him. "W-what?"

Felix smiled a bit, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You were alone in your dream, weren't you?"

"How do you know?" she asked with a slight frown. Her breaths came normally now, and her tears had stopped as well.

Felix pulled her back into a hug, nuzzling his face in her neck. "I know you, Sophia. I know what you fear the most, but I also know what makes you smile, and what you need to hear to calm down. So tell me, what happened in your dream?"

Sophia sighed, letting her body relax in his arms, where she felt safe. "I was surrounded by fire, and it burned me everywhere. Then there was this… door. I went through it and the fire faded, but as I looked ahead-" She stopped for a second, already feeling Felix tighten his arms around her. "There was a t-truck coming for me, a-and I couldn't move. And just before I woke up I heard a scream."

"A scream?" Felix repeated softly.

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "It sounded familiar, b-but I don't know who it was from. Only that it pains me to hear it."

"Well, it's over now. You're here with me, and I promise that I won't let anything ever happen to you again."

Sophia nodded against his shoulder. "Okay." She paused for a second before pulling away just a bit to face him. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

His soft smile turned into a slight smirk. "I just wanted to hold you so badly."

"You're lucky, I'm not in the mood to fight against you right now," she mumbled, looking down. She already knew that wasn't the reaction Felix wanted to get out of her. He probably expected for her to make a snarky remark, or at least call him a pervert. But like she said, she wasn't in the mood. The only thing she wanted was for him to hold her, she would tell him down in the morning.

She crawled out of his arms, and went to lay on his side of the bed, leaving just enough space for him. Felix only stared at her, as if he wasn't really believing what he saw.

"What are you doing?"

Sophia sighed, closing her eyes. "Didn't you say you knew me? Well, then you should know what I want right now."

"Can I hear you say it?" he asked, and of course she heard the smirk that had formed on his lips.

"No, now come here before I change my mind."

She felt the bed shift as Felix crawled over to her, and went to lay behind her. "You're too put down by that dream to change your mind."

He pulled her to him, his chest pressed against her back, his arms tightly around her. Sophia took his hand, holding it in hers, tucked under her chin. She felt so warm and safe, as if nothing could touch her. She had always felt this way in his arms, but she just never wanted to accept that. Only when she was down, and needed to feel his warmth. And now she was feeling down, and her walls had lowered, too much for her liking, actually. But with her walls low, she was curious as well.

"What is it like?" she said softly.

"Is what like," he asked, already sounding as if he was half asleep. Sophia bit her lip, debating if she should a this right now or wait until her walls were up again. Damn, she was too curious.

"To fall in love? Don't deny it, you look at me the same way my dad always looked at my mom," she paused, holding his hand tighter. "Just tell me."

Felix was quiet for a moment, and for a second she really thought he had fallen asleep. "It just happened," he finally said, his voice soft and calming, almost a whisper. "the moment I first saw you, even as Sander, I just kind of… knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I would do everything for a single smile from your lips. That I would give my life just to see you happy. I knew, deep down, that I would do anything for you, even when I wasn't sure what is was at first." His arms tightened around her as he buried his face in her neck. "Don't think that it was easy to figure out that I had feelings for you. I've never felt this before for anyone else, so I didn't understand it at first. But now I'm not scared anymore, and now I know what I want."

Sophia thought about what he just said, her thumbs absently rubbing his hand. "Why haven't you told me yet?"

His hand closed around hers. "You're not ready to hear it," he said, before adding a bit softer. "and I don't think I'm ready to say it."

* * *

"Hey, Sophia, wake up." Felix hand was on her shoulder gently, to which she responded with a groan.

"Let me sleep, buttface," she mumbled, burying her face deeper into the pillow, which happened to be Felix' chest.

"Normally I would let you, but right now you're on your period," he said, his voice neutral, but she could still his the smirk.

"You should never say that to a girl, you know?" she mumbled, thinking he was joking. "Kind of pisses them off."

"Yeah, I know that better than anyone, but right now it is kind of true."

Sophia furrowed her brow, and lifted her head to look at him. "What?"

"You're staining my pants and bed," he said dryly. Sophia's eyes widened as she quickly crawled off him, seeing that there was indeed a crimson red stain on his pants and on the bedsheets. Her face turned red from embarrassment while Felix got off the bed, and stretched his arms.

"I-I'm so sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around herself as she started to feel the cramps.

"It's okay," he said, waving it off as he went to the bathroom. "Pads or tampons?"

"What?"

He walked back into the bedroom, holding a little box with tampons and one with pads. "Which do you prefer?"

"Why do _you_ of all people have _that_?"

Felix shrugged. "Grew up with three women. They forced me to have at least a few of these laying around for if they came to visit or if I would ever get a girlfriend."

Sophia stared at him for a long moment. "You're serious right now?"

"Yeah, pads or tampons?"

She groaned, crawling off the bed, and walked to the closet where she had her clothing. She grabbed clean panties, and went to the bathroom without another word. She snatched the pads out of Felix' hand when she passed him, and shut the door behind her, locking it. Quickly, she cleaned herself up, brushing her hair while she was in the bathroom anyway, and entered the bedroom again.

Felix was taking off all the sheets that she had stained, his back turned to her, as she walked in again. She wrapped her arms around herself as the pain of the cramps started getting worse. She groaned as she walked over to her side, and flopped down face first in the still clean sheets.

"Cramps?" Felix asked, to which she responded with another groan. "Well, Little Queen, you can't stay in bed all day, we have school and you have work afterwards."

"I don't care," she grumbled into her pillow.

Felix sighed. She could hear him walk around the bed, and sit down next to her, his hand on her back. "How come you have it so suddenly, I've never seen you in this state before."

Sophia turned her head so that she could see him. Though, half her vision was blocked by her dark hair. "I take the pill to control it, but since my apartment burned to the ground I haven't taken any. Meaning, the devil came to pay me a visit."

"Still, you have to go to school."

"Why?"

"We have a test today, you can't miss that," he said before smirking. "and otherwise I'm going to miss you."

Sophia pressed her face in the pillow again. "Too bad, I'm staying home."

Felix kissed the top of her head before he gently picked her up, and cradled her in his arms. Normally she would pretest, but her stomach was hurting too much. He carried her to the living room, and set her down on the couch, draping her favorite blanket over her. He kneeled down beside her, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at her.

"We have two hours before we have to go, let's see how you feel then, okay?" he said softly, brushing a hair out of her face. "I'll get you some painkillers, and do you want hot cocoa or Thea?"

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon," she mumbled, closing her eyes as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. "And don't touch me."

"I won't, I know better than that," he said as he stood, raising his hands while turning, and walked to the kitchen. . Sophia sighed, her body tensing from the pain in her abdomen, before relaxing again as it faded. She hated being on her period, it had always been too damn painful. She can't go to school like this. If she was a girl it would be understandable, but no, she had to pass as a darn teenage boy who don't get periods.

"Felix," she whined. "I don't want to go to school."

"It can't be that bad," he replied as she heard him walk out of the kitchen and into the living room again. "And yeah, I know, every girl experiences there period differently, but is it really that bad that you would even skip school because of it?"

"You have no idea," she mumbled, keeping her eyes closed even when Felix sat down next to her. "can't you put on the wig and go in my place?"

Felix chuckled. "Well, I don't think anyone would believe that since I'm way taller than you, my eyes are rather grey, not green, and most importantly, I'm actually a guy."

Sophia snorted. "As if anyone noticed that I'm a girl."

"More people know about it than I would like."

Sophia reached out, poking Felix' cheek. "Henry promised not to tell anyone, and Peter is just an ass."

"And that new guy, do you think he suspects something?"

She finally opened her eyes with a sigh, looking at Felix with a slight glare. "He might not have suspected something if you hadn't tried to choke him to death."

"Do you still want the painkillers or…?" he said with a slight smirk, holding up the box with the painkillers.

"Give me those," she said, snatching the little box out of her hand before he could blink. She opened it, but found it completely empty. She frowned before lifting her head slowly to look at Felix, her expression as if she was a kicked puppy. "Where are they?" she asked in a small voice.

The smirk fell from his lips and she could already see the guilt form behind those steel eyes. He really had to learn how to control his emotions around her. Normally, like at school, he would wear a mask, set his walls up high, and no emotion would ever break through it. But when he's with her, he suddenly becomes so open and vulnerable. It made it too easy to toy with him. He really cared and trusted her too much.

And just like now, it was pure gold to see his face. For show, she let a tear escape her eye as she blinked, pouting her lip. Just because she refused to cry much didn't mean she couldn't let herself cry. It was an old trick in her book, which she always used to get what she wanted from her dad. Though, after a few years he started to realize that it was all a trick, and he would only fall for it if she really tried real hard. He just couldn't see his little girl cry, it was his weakness.

And by the looks of it, it was Felix weakness too.

Well, she was his weakness anyway.

"Please don't cry, it was just a joke," Felix said softly, brushing the tear away with his thumb as his other hand reached behind him. He handed her the strip with the pills. She sniffed, taking them. She knew what effect she had on him, but she couldn't help but like how easy he was to mess with.

"Do you have water?" she asked, making sure that her voice sounded as sad as she looked while looking down at the strip in her hands. He reached behind him again, and handed her a glass of water. She took two pills, and with a big gulp of water, she swallowed them whole. She gave him the now empty glass back, and rested her head on the couch cushion beside her.

"Do you want your hot cocoa?" She could hear the guilt in his voice. _Oh, poor thing._

"Please."

The hot cocoa really smelled amazing. It was sweet and rich of flavor, something that not every cocoa mixture had. She took a small sip from the hot liquid, closing her eyes and leaning back as she savored the flavor, almost moaning. It also really helped against the camps, warm liquids always did.

Suddenly, she felt Felix' hand on her neck, and when she opened her eyes he had has face inches away from hers, his eyes focused on her lips. Her breath hitched in her throat as his nose began to brush against hers, the heat already rising up to her face as her heart began to pound faster and faster. Was he really going to kiss her?

Inches away from her lips he stopped. She could feel his hot breath on them, causing her to lick her lips without really thinking about it. But then, he smirked. His eyes snapping back to hers. "You're a good actress, I'll give you that," he whispered before kissing the side of her nose, and sitting back again.

Sophia blinked at him before letting out a low growl. "You know that I hate it when you do that."

"I don't like being messed with either, so that means we're tie," he said, the smirk back on his lips. She raised the mug back to her lips, glaring at him over the rim as she slowly sipped it. "Feeling better?"

"A bit, but I'm still not going to school."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

* * *

Yes, she was. Felix had to drag her half of the way, but she got there. Eventually. And now she was stuck in boring English class with her 'favorite' teacher; Miss Regina Mills. English had always bored her, and with how she felt right now, it wasn't really helping to get her to concentrate. She was leaning forward on her desk, her head resting on her arms.

After a while of trying to listen she shifted uncomfortable, and suddenly felt the inside of her tight wet. Sophia held her breath as she unnoticed began to feel her pants, and when she looked at her fingers she saw that they were stained with her blood.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, her eyes snapping to Felix who looked just as bored beside her. Felix glanced at her, and his eyes widened as he saw the blood on her fingers. "I leaked through," she whispered.

"What was that, Mister Jones?" Miss Mills called through the class, causing all eyes to focus on her while hers snapped to the teacher.

"Nothing," she said, hiding her hand under the table.

"You've already disturbed the class, might as well let everyone know why," she said impatiently, her hands on her hips, and her foot tapping.

"I-uh… I," she cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks heat up under everyone's stare. "I- I got a bit of a, uhm… problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"It's a… guy problem at the, uh, crotch area," she said embarrassed, and before Miss Mills could say anything she added, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Oh, of course," her teacher said more gentle, surprising the entire class. She wasn't really known for her gentleness, so this was rather unlike her. "Hurry back."

"Thank you," Sophia mumbled, pulling her hoodie as far down her tights as she could when she stood, and rushed out of the classroom with her head down. She went to stand beside the door, head resting against the wall. Felix better hurry, he had her pads. She refused to carry them since it would be too suspicious, with her face looking more girl like than guy. But never would anyone doubt Felix gender if they discovered he had pads in his bag or hoodie pockets.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard Miss Mills say inside. Felix must have stood up and was now walking to the door. Normally, none of the teachers would have stopped him, none except one.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she heard Felix say, his voice as emotionless as always.

"Not a chance, now go back to your seat," Miss Mills said sternly.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I'm not going to leave my best friend alone in a situation like this." There was a pause, and for a second she thought their teacher had let him go, when she heard him add, "It's his first boner after all."

Sophia felt as if she was going to die of embarrassment. She may not be a real guy, but even so it made her feel embarrassed and extremely awkward. Not every one of her classmates had to know, even if it was a lie.

A second later Felix walked through the door, and closed it behind him, glancing at her. "Everything alright?"

"You stupid motherfucking pervert, I hope you know that you just made the situation ten times more awkward?" she said with a weary voice, her eyes closed as she leaned back against the wall.

"Well, they won't question your gender now," he said as he started for the bathrooms. "they may question my sexuality, though."

Sophia followed him, wrapping her arms around her middle as she felt the painkillers wore off. "They started questioning that a long time ago, buddy."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "No regrets."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "You better have my pads."

"I have, but what about your pants?"

She sighed, still keeping her hoodie down over her tights, just in case. "We pass my locker anyway so I'm going to change into my sweatpants I use for sport."

"Alright."

They made a quick stop by her locker before entering the bathrooms. Sophia's belly was starting to hurt even more now, and all she wanted was the wear no pants at all. With a heavy sigh she entered one of the stalls, quickly changed, and walked out again. She went to lean against the sink for extra support as she felt the pain spreading through her legs. Great, like she hadn't enough problems.

Her eyes were shut tightly as she gritted her teeth, taking deep breaths. She didn't see Felix as he came to stand behind her, and jumped slightly when she felt his hand slide under her hoodie. His warm hand came to rest on her stomach, making her feel slightly better.

"Do you have any more painkillers?" she asked, leaning against him now for support instead of the sink.

"At home, I didn't think these would wear off so fast," he tells her. "does this help?"

"A bit, it still hurts like hell, though."

"So you're on your period, nice." Both Sophia and Felix looked to the side and saw Henry stand there, little notebook in his hand, and a pen in the other. He was scrabbling something in it before closing it, and walked up to them.

"What's so _nice_ about that?" Sophia said, sharper then she meant. It was just that guys never understood the true pain of periods.

"Well, I've never seen you like this, it's very interesting."

"And you call me a creepy stalker," Felix mumbled, smirking when she glared at him through the mirror.

"I used to take the pill, but the last few days I've forgotten to take it," Sophia explained as she looked back at Henry. "What were you scribbling down in that notebook of yours when you walked in?"

Henry shrugged. "Just how you two were standing. You two look like a real couple sometimes, and still you aren't together."

Sophia groaned, elbowing Felix side as he started to chuckle. "If you know anything about girls than you should know that my insides are trying to escape, which hurts like hell, and having something warm, like Felix' hand, pressed against my belly really helps ease the pain a bit."

"Is that so," Henry mumbled, more to himself than to them. He looked back at them, smiling like he always does. "Well, I'll be off then. You two should hurry back too if you don't want Miss Mills coming to check on you herself."

Sophia huffed. "I don't give a damn about her or what she thinks we're doing."

"Maybe, but it could blow your cover one day." With that, Henry turned and left the toilets. Sophia and Felix just kind of stayed there, standing awkwardly. Well, she found it awkward, Felix was probably enjoying it.

Felix other arm came around her waist, pulling her firmer against him. Sophia squirmed in his arms, pushing against them until he released her. She turned to him, glaring as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Your hand was nice, but don't ever squeeze me," she growled, stepping back further. Felix rubbed his neck, laughing to himself.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away I guess." He held out his hand for her as he stepped closer. "Ready to go back?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to hold your hand."

He shrugged, walking past her. "Still got cramps?"

Sophia followed behind him. "Worse than ever."

"Want to sit on my lap during the rest of class?"

"Why in hell would I want that?"

"That way I could keep your stomach warm."

Sophia let out a frustrated sigh. "Just shut up, will you?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! please let me know what you think, I love to hear from you all :D also, please tell me what you guys would like to see happen! I'm curious to know :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Sophia opened the door to Felix' apartment, groaning as she walked in, and practically threw it shut behind her. She didn't pay attention to anything and just flopped down on the couch face first, groaning and grunting as the cramps still continued to torture her. She could hear Felix doing something in the kitchen, and she hoped that he was making food because she was starving for something to eat. She also hoped it contained chocolate, which you don't usually eat at dinner, but she was starving for it.

"How was work?" Felix asked from the kitchen. Sophia grunted in respond, earning a chuckle from him. "I mean beside that."

She shrugged, humming a sound that sounded like she was saying, ' _it was okay_.' She shifted her head so that her cheek was now pressed against the cushion under her, and she could see Felix. "What are you making?"

"Just some soup," Felix mumbled, his back turned to her as he stirred in a stockpot.

"Will it be done soon?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether you want it warm or cold, and if you have patience for the breadsticks."

Sophia groaned again, pushing herself up so that she was now sitting, her arms wrapped around her middle. She had taken a few painkillers at work, but they've worked out as soon as she left the café. Go figure.

"Can I have some painkillers?" she asked him from the couch.

"You're going to kill yourself with how much you've taken in already," Felix said, smirking as he glanced at her.

"You would take just as much as I do if you felt what I feel right now," she grumbled, leaning back until her back hit the cushion under her.

Felix sighed, turning the stove a bit softer before he walked over to her. "Tell you what, you're going to take a shower, change into something you feel comfortable in, and when you're done I'll make sure you have food. Okay?"

"Okay," Sophia mumbled as she got off the couch, and shuffled over to their now shared bedroom. In the bedroom she saw that Felix had made the bed. The sheets that she had stained now clean, and a neatly folded stack of clothes was on her side. She walked over to it, looking at the pieces of clothing. Of course it was one of his hoodies, and one of her sweatpants. She smiled slightly as she took the hoodie, and held it to her chest. She hated wearing pants when she was on her period, and normally would only wear them if really necessary. Which wasn't now, since she was home.

Since she was at the place she could be herself.

* * *

As the days went by Sophia's period passed, to her relief, and now it was Saturday again. Normally she had to work on Saturday, but since she looked so pale the entire week Belle had given her a free weekend. _Yay, 24 hours of doing nothing for two days!_ Sophia wasn't really the type to sit on her butt all day and do nothing. Well, she was that kind before the accident, but since then she hated being alone and having nothing to take her mind off the empty and lonely feeling.

It also wasn't really as if she could do any homework, since she had finished it at school. So there she was, upside down on the couch, head dangling from the edge as she watched TV in her favorite sweatpants, and one of Felix' hoodies. The said owner of the hoodie sat beside her in the same way that she was sitting. He was wearing something similar to her outfit, only the hoodie he was wearing was his own and not stolen from his roommate. Not that he minded.

Their attention that was on the television was snatched away when the doorbell rang. Sophia raised her eyebrows as she looked at Felix as he frowned.

"Expecting someone?" she asked as Felix – very ungraceful, she might add – got off the couch, and made his way over to the door.

"No." He hobbled on the way a bit, but that was understandable since they've been sitting upside down like this for… an hour, perhaps. She didn't even know how they ended up like this, if she was honest.

As soon as the door opened Sophia heard two women voices excitedly yell Felix name, and when she looked up she saw Felix almost fall over when a woman with red hair practically jumped him. Sophia's eyebrows raised even more, if that was possible. She didn't know his fangirls knew where he lived and ambushed him every now and then. He must have it harder then she thought.

"Hey, uh…" Felix said. He surprised Sophia when he actually hugged the woman back. Another woman walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her. It seemed like he knew these women, so they probably weren't his fangirls after all. Didn't he mention growing up with three women?

"It has been too long, little brother!" the red head said as she pulled back from the hug, cupping Felix face in both her hands. The other woman, with blond hair that almost seemed white, had her back turned to Sophia, laughing at the too.

"You never told me you had sisters," Sophia said as she raised her head, catching everyone's attention. Both women looked at her rather confused, which was understandable. Felix, on the other hand, looked rather uncomfortable.

"Fixy, why haven't you told us you finally got a girlfriend?" The red head walked over to her, taking her hand, and shaking it excitedly. "Hi, I'm Anna, it's nice to meet you."

Sophia was barely able to contain her balance as Anna shook her hand. "Okay, first of all," she said as Anna finally let go of her hand, and she was able to sit up. "I'm not his girlfriend, just his roommate. Second," at this she turned her head to look at Felix, a smirk crawling on her lips. "Fixy?"

"Oh, shut up," Felix grumbled, crossing his arms as she notice his cheeks turning red.

"That's my line."

The blond woman cleared her throat. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" she said with a smirk, crossing her arms.

"Anna, Elsa, this is my girl-"

"Roommate."

"-roommate, Sophia," he said as the said girl got to her feet. "And Sophia, these are my kind of sisters slash cousins Elsa and Anna."

"Kind of," Anna snorted. "even if we aren't related by blood we are still your sisters, dummy."

"Don't call me dumb," Felix grumbled. "You were the one that wanted to marry that guy the first day you met him."

"I was young and naïve!" Anna protested.

"You _sang_ with him, I couldn't sleep for weeks!"

"It was merely two days!"

"Wait a second," Sophia interrupted, rubbing her temples. "what did she mean with ' _aren't related by blood'_?"

Felix rubbed his neck, stepping closer to her and away from his 'sisters.' "I was adopted by their aunt when I was a kid, but that really is a story for another time."

"Why are you wearing the sweater I gave Felix for Christmas?" Anna said as she poked Sophia's arm.

"Uh, sorry? It's comfortable," Sophia said as excuse, without really thinking wrapping her arms around herself.

Anna shot Felix a glare. "Glad someone is liking my present."

"I don't really have a say in the hoodies she steals from me, okay?" Felix grumbled. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Actually, I got some news and I just couldn't wait to tell you," Elsa said excited, clapping her hands together.

"Please don't tell me your pregnant again," Felix sighed as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He leaned back against the couch cushion, closing his eyes. Sophia raised her eyebrow at him.

"What's so bad about your sister being pregnant? Isn't that something wonderful?" she asked, plopping down beside him.

"Not if that little brat wants _uncle Felix_ to play with her," he grumbled.

"She's only a year younger than you are," Elsa said as she came to sit beside Felix as well. "She really loved you. You were like a big brother to her."

"She was the most annoying little thing." He opened his eyes again, looking at Sophia. "Kind of reminds me of you. Only you're a lot cuter."

Sophia growled at him, ignoring the red that was obviously covering her cheeks. "I'm not cute."

Felix took her cheek in his hand, smirking as his eyes took in every inch of her face. Sophia kept the snarl on face. "Never mind, your much more…" he cocked his head, thinking of a fitting word.

"Oh! Look at you!" Anna interrupted, causing Felix' smirk to fade, and turn into the weary expression he'd been wearing before, only this time is was slightly more annoyed. "Our little baby brother is finally becoming a man!"

The hand that was cupping her cheek slowly clenched in a fist as Felix tiredly let his head fall forward on her shoulder. "Please tell me I'm dreaming right now."

Sophia petted his head, chuckling at his misery. "So Elsa, what was this news you were talking about?"

Felix groaned while Sophia smiled as Elsa began to tell her news. "Well, Liam and I decided to move to here, just a few blocks away from you. Elizabeth is going to go to the same school as you two, and that way we'll be closer to Ingrid as well."

Felix' eyes shot open, and he looked at Elsa with wide eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

Elsa threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her, and hugging him tightly, her cheek pressed against his. "Please, don't pretend like you're not happy to see me, or out sister."

Anna threw herself on Felix' lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as well. She pushed away Sophia, but she didn't really mind as she saw how Felix was pampered in sister affection, which he clearly loved but hided those feelings behind disgust. It was an old trick Sophia knew all too well.

After watching them for a while, Felix squirming and whining for her to help him, Sophia stood and walked to the kitchen. She walked straight to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle. Opening it, she took a sip, and glanced back at the siblings on the couch. They were talking now, probably catching up on lost time. Sophia felt a pang of longing shot through her as she watched the little family. Even though they weren't related by blood, they still seemed so close, as if they were actually blood related.

She examined Felix' face closely. He looked… happy, even behind his mask. She knew him well enough to know when he masked his emotions, only because she's seen him without a mask. A small alarm in the back of her head set off as this though swarm through her head. She knew him, probably just as good as he knew her, which wasn't a good thing. Knowing someone meaning that she was already too close to him. Sophia sighed to herself, leaning on the counter, playing absently with her bottle while looking at it. She already knew she had gotten too close a long time ago, and still she ignored the warnings. But… she can't give in fully either.

So lost in thoughts, Sophia didn't notice that Felix had gotten off the couch, and had made his way over to her. Sophia felt his hands snake around her waist, starling her a bit. "You okay?" he asked gently, tightening his arms around her.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, pulling at his arms. Normally he would let her go, because he didn't want to force himself on her. That was, unless he was messing with her. But right now he didn't let go, only tightening his arms around her even more. Sophia sighed, leaning her elbows on the counter again, as if he wasn't even there.

"You know," Felix said, leaning forward as well until his chest was against her back again and his chin resting on her shoulder. "you're part of this family, too."

Sophia shook her head, watching the two sisters chatting happily. "I'm not, why would I be part of _your_ family when I'm just your _roommate_."

"Because, Sophia Jones, you're more than just a roommate to me. And I don't mean that romantically, even though that's true too, but I mean that you're also my best friend, and that you're as much as family to me as my sisters are," he told her, gently stroking her cheek with his index finger. Sophia closed her eyes, sighing as she tried to push back her tears.

"Felix, I don't have any family left," she said, desperately trying to hold back her tears as she pushed Felix away from her. She calmed her breathing, the tears no longer burning her eyes. Family was a sour spot for her.

"That's what I thought for a long time, too." Sophia didn't look at him as he approached her again. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Since when are you the optimist speech speaker?" she joked, hoping it would lighten the tension a bit.

"Let me finish first, okay?" he said, smiling a bit.

Sophia looked down again. "I don't know if I want you to."

He took her hand with his other, but she pulled away. "My point is, is that you may feel lost now, but you won't feel like that forever."

"I'm serious Felix, not now."

"Shh," he shushed, kissing her forehead before guiding her head to rest on his chest. "I won't say a thing as long as you snap out of this, okay? This isn't like you, you're stronger than this."

"But it still hurts," she whispered, burying her face deeper in his chest.

"That's why I'm here."

* * *

Elsa and Anna stayed for dinner, and Sophia felt better by then. It was strange, the last time she had this kind of dinner was three years ago. It was… nice. She had forgotten what it felt like to have a simple normal dinner with the people you care about, who care about you. And even though she only knew Elsa and Anna for a couple of hours, it really felt as if she had known them her entire life. Especially Elsa, there was something about her that reminded her of her mother. Maybe it was the blond hair, or maybe it was her motherly nature that Sophia had missed.

Felix seemed like he wasn't really enjoying himself, but every now and then he would crack a smile when no one was looking. Or he would glance at her way when he didn't think she was looking, and for a moment his mask would fall again, and she could see in his eyes that he couldn't be more happy. It made her wonder why he was wearing a mask at all, since she could see through it, and so could his sisters. So from who was he hiding his emotions?

"You know, Sophia," Elsa said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "you remind me a lot of an old friend of mine. I haven't seen her in a while, but something about your eye…"

"Her eyes were the first thing I noticed about her," Felix mumbled, though he probably didn't want anyone else beside her to hear it.

"Ahw!" Anna squealed, looking between the two with a bright smile. "You two are adorable."

Both Felix and Sophia groaned, rolling their eyes. At least Felix agreed with her on that when someone else would say it. Sophia looked back at Elsa, hoping to go back to the previous topic.

"I got my eyes from my mother, but beside that I mostly take off after my father," Sophia said, running a hand through her thick black hair. "They always said that I looked like my grandmother. She had black hair and green eyes as well. Plus, I got her chin."

She felt Felix hand suddenly lift a part of her hair, exposing her ear. "Who did you get those pointy ears from?" he asked curiously.

She slapped his hand away, fighting the urge to hide her ears again. She'd always felt embarrassed by them, and even though her father always reminded her of how pretty they looked on her, she never really believed him since no one else has ever said so. It has just always bugged her.

"My dad, he had them too," she said, smiling a bit sadly.

Anna frowned. "What do you mean with 'had'?"

"Anna," Felix snarled warningly, though the red head ignored him completely.

Sophia looked down, fiddling with a strand of hair. "My parents," she started, swallowing.

"Sophia, you don't have to-" Felix said, but she cut him off by shaking her head,

"It's okay," she said, giving him a slight smile before turning back to Elsa and Anna. "My parents died three years ago in a car accident."

Both the woman gasped, covering their mouth as she could already see the pity forming in their eyes. But she didn't want their pity, she just wanted to forget about it, at least for now. Felix knew this, and the glare he shot the two woman was one that could kill. Sisters or not, he was still too protective of her.

"Moving on," Felix grumbled, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

"Felix," Elsa scolded. "don't be so insensitive."

Felix scoffed. "I'm not insensitive, I'm the one who knows her, and I know that she doesn't like talking about these things to people she just met, or even people she's known for a very long time."

Sophia put her hand on his shoulder. "Felix, it's okay, I'm okay."

Anna seemed to be interested by this whole conversation, looking at her little brother with interest. "I've never seen you this protective over a girl," Anna said with a sheepish smile, leaning forward on her elbows on the table.

"Oh, shut up," Felix grumbled, looking away. Though, Sophia could see the hint of red that started covering his cheeks. He's never really been bashful about it, but she guessed that family was a different thing. Especially since they have known him since he was small. For a brief moment Sophia wondered what a little Felix would look like, how he would act, and what his low voice would sound like when it was still squeaky.

"Especially after how you were two years ago." Anna shook her head, leaning back as she looked at Sophia. "You should have seen him, all grumpy and moody all day. More than he is now. Every girl that would even look his way got Hell from him. It was a phase, a rough one. But Ingrid, Elsa and I were only glad that he didn't go through an emo phase with eyeliner."

Sophia laughed, glancing at Felix. "How ironic since your name literally means _happiness_."

"I didn't chose it," Felix said, shrugging. "guess I just looked like a happy baby when I was born."

"Highly doubt that," Anna teased.

"I think you should leave now," Felix grumbled, standing from his seat.

"Isn't that a bit… harsh?" Sophia said to him, but Elsa and Anna just stood with him.

"It's okay, Soph," Elsa said, following behind Felix as he walked them to the door. "It's kind of his way of saying he's tired."

Sophia stood as well, following behind them. "He never acts like this around me when he's tired."

"That's because you always fall asleep before I do," Felix said as he opened the door before leaning back against the doorframe, arms crossed. "And I don't want you gone."

Sophia hummed thoughtfully as she followed the two sisters out the door, much to Felix surprise. "You see, perhaps Anna or Elsa wouldn't mind a sleepover party. I'm sure Elizabeth wouldn't mind a new friend either."

"We would love to have you, Sophia," Elsa said, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders. A snarl formed on Felix' lips as he grabbed Sophia's wrist, pulled her to him. He wrapped one arms around her shoulders, the other tightly wrapping around her waist.

"She's mine," Felix growled, backing away slowly. Sophia only rolled her eyes, letting Felix drag her backwards. "It was nice seeing you again, but you can go now. Bye."

Without another word he turned, and shut the door quickly. Sophia pushed herself out of his arms as soon as the door was shut, and made her way to the bedroom. She already started changing when Felix came in as well. "You can be so mean sometimes."

"I have my reasons," Felix mumbled as he stripped down as well, changing into his sleeping clothing. "they always took my toys when I wasn't looking."

"But I'm not your toy," she countered, climbing in bed. She was too tired to even consider brushing her teeth. Who knew talking was so tiresome?

Felix put the lights out before climbing in as well, laying on his back with his arms under his head. "Still, you're close to me."

Sophia laughed a bit before sighing, closing her eyes. "They're nice. I like them."

"You better, you're stuck with them."

Sophia already started to drift off as she mumbled sleepily, "I know."

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think of this, huh? Felix being part of the Frozen-Family? ;) You'll learn more about Felix past in future chapters!**

 **(ps. I got some heartbreaking things planned, so enjoy these sweet chapters while you still can. Mhuhahahahah!)**

 **please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**_10 years ago…_**

"Now, little love, go play and be nice to the other children, okay?" Killian said as he kneeled down before his daughter, brushing some of her black hair behind her ears. "Mommy and I will be right here, and when you're done with playing we're going to get some ice cream."

"Okay, daddy," Sophia said with a bright smile, wrapping her small arms around her father neck before running to the playground. She giggled as she ran to the other children. "Hi, do you want to play with me?"

"Yes," a little girl said happily, taking her hand. Her blond ponytails flopped up and down as she ran, pulling Sophia with her. "We're playing house, you can be the mother."

"Okay!" Sophia said, laughing as she played with her new friends. She was in the little tunnel that they pretended to be their home, using sand molds as cooking material. A little boy crawled into the tunnel, coming to sit beside her. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. His face and clothing covered in sand and mud. He was a little younger than her, so he was her son.

"Hey mother, what you making?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Sand-pie," she answered, not looking up from her work. Another girl popped her head in the tunnel, her short brown hair covering the sides of her face.

"Mother!" she called, making Sophia look up at her. "You have to walk the doggy!"

Sophia raised her eyebrow. "But father was going to walk with the doggy."

The girl kneeled before the tunnel. "Father said he had to work late."

"Okay," Sophia mumbled, crawling out of the tunnel. Outside a little girl was waiting, sitting like a dog next the tunnel. Sophia smiled, petting the girl on the head. The girl barked at her, sticking her tongue out as a dog would do. "Come Snuff, we're going on a walk!"

"Yay! Woof!" the girl said, following behind Sophia on all fours. They walked past the swings, the slide, and a big tree. As they passed the tree, Sophia's eyes fell on a little boy, probably around her age, sitting under the tree with the hood of his hoodie up. She stopped, looking at the boy.

"Who's that?" she asked the 'dog'.

The girl stopped as well, looking at the boy under the tree. "I don't know, but he's scary."

"Scary? Why?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the boy.

"His face is scary," the girl answered, tugging at Sophia's arm. "Come on, we have to get home."

Sophia ignored the girl, smiling as she started walking to the tree. "Maybe he would like to play with us."

"No!" the girl called, but didn't follow after her. Sophia made her way over to the boy, sitting down before him. She cocker her head, looking the boy up and down. He was thin, his face shielded off by the hood, but she could see a bit of blond hair stick out from underneath it. He wore worn shoes that had seen better days, his pants were ripped and had holes in them. The only thing that seemed to fit him a bit was the hoodie, even though it was a bit too big.

"Hi," she said softly. The boy didn't react, keeping his head down. "do you want to play with us?" He shook his head, causing the little girl to frown. "Why not?"

"They don't like me," he answered, his voice thick and soft, as if he was trying not to cry.

"Why don't they like you?" she asked curiously.

"They think I'm scary," he answered, still not looking up.

Sophia smiled, shuffling closer to him. "I don't think you're scary."

The boy lifted his head a bit, looking at the little girl with the raven black hair sitting before him. She smiled sweetly at him, encouraging him to show his face to her. He had a white bandage across his face, covering up most of his nose, cheek and forehead. Sophia leaned forward, gently following the bandage with her fingers.

"Does it hurt?"

The boy shook his head. "Not anymore."

She sat back on her heels, looking into the grey, sad eyes of the blond boy before her. "Why are you alone?"

He looked down at his hand that rested on his lap. "I don't have anyone," he said with a shrug.

"Don't you have a mommy and a daddy?"

"No, they didn't want to have me." A tear slid down the cheek of the boy. "No one wants me."

Sophia took his hand, causing him to look up at her. "I want you, you're my new friend."

"F-friend?" he repeated hesitatingly. She nodded her head, smiling brightly at him.

"Yep, your best friend, for ever and ever."

"But… I don't have any friends or family," the boy said sadly, pulling his hand out of hers.

"Well, now I'm your family." She shuffled closer to him, wrapping her arms around the little boys neck. "And I'm going to take care of you."

She felt the boy hug her back, first a bit hesitant, but then very tightly. After a moment she pulled back, wiping his tears away with her sleeve. "Now come, my mommy and daddy told me I could have ice cream when I was done playing."

Sophia stood, the boy doing the same. He smiled at her slightly. She liked it when he smiled, it looked better on him then when he was sad and crying. She took his hand, pulling him as she walked to the playground and back to her parents. Halfway through the boy suddenly stopped, and Sophia raised her eyebrow at him when she looked back.

"I have to go," he said, the smile disappearing again as he let go of her hand, pulling his hood that had fallen off when she hugged him back over his head. Then she heard a woman call for 'children of the orphanage' on the other side of the playground. Sophia looked back at the boy who was already walking to the woman, his head bowed forward and his shoulders slumped over. The way he said those last words told her he wasn't saying goodbye for now, but for forever. She quickly ran back to him, giving him one last tight hug.

"I'm going to find you again, I promise," she whispered before pulling back. "when we're bigger we're going to live together forever and we'll take care of each other and we'll be a happy family, okay?"

He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Sophia Jones," she said proudly. "Yours?"

"Fe-" he was cut off when suddenly the woman of the orphanage grabbed his ear.

"There you are, you little imp, now hurry up," the woman said sternly, pushing him away from her. The woman shot her a sweet fake smile which Sophia saw right through.

"I'm going to find you! I promise!" Sophia called after the boy, hoping that he had heard her. And she really had tried hard to find him, but the mysterious boy with the grey eyes and blond hair suddenly had disappeared. Even when Sophia turned thirteen, she had tried to keep her promise to him, to find him. Their family always found each other after all. But that was before the accident, when she still had hope.

* * *

 ** _Present day…_**

Felix looked at Sophia, soundly asleep beside him on the bed. He brushed the black strands out of her face, letting his fingers linger as they passed her lips. She looked peaceful, almost childlike with her round cheeks, all her walls down, and lips parted slightly. The rays of sunlight that shone through the window fell down on her, lighting up her feature beautifully.

She was beautiful, and angel.

His angel.

The only one who gave him hope, the only one he needed.

"How you've changed," he whispered, his palm cupping her cheek as he thumb stroked it gently. "and still, you've kept your promise, even if you don't remember it."

He shuffled closer to her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"So I'll do the same, Sophia Jones, I'll love you until my dying breath."

* * *

 **A/N: Little in between chapter ;) Hope you all liked it!**


	21. Chapter 21

With all the curtains closed, the lights turned off, her favorite blanket wrapped around her, Sophia sat in the complete dark, completely caught up in a new episode of _The Walking Dead_. She half hid her face in the blanket, tightly wrapped around her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as a hoard of zombies came in shot, chasing the group. Maybe watching a zombie series in complete darkness and alone seemed to be a good idea at the time, but ow she was regretting it. In her defense, she didn't know this episode was going to be so intense.

Sophia let out a yelp when she suddenly heard the door open, covering her head with the blanket. She was shaking, suddenly overcome by fear to even think straight. Her eyes were shut tightly, and if the blanket could feel pain, it would be screaming in agony with how tightly she clenched it in her hands.

She heard footsteps approach her slowly, very slowly. It did nothing to ease her fear. Couldn't whatever have come in take her down fast? Why did it have to be agonizing slow? Did it want her to suffer in waiting before it was going to kill her? She couldn't tell if the grunting and growling was coming from the TV or that it was actually from the thing that had entered the apartment. Her breaths were coming faster and faster, her heart speeding up even more.

"Please don't eat me, please don't eat me," she whispered, repeating it over and over again. "I'm really not that tasty."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Two arms wrapped around Sophia from behind, pulling her off the couch. She screamed, trying to get the blanket off her, but she only got tangled up in it more. She pushed against the arms around her waist, but stopped when she heard an all too familiar chuckle just above her head. A growl formed in the back of her throat, and suddenly the blanket was easy to remove from her head. She turned in his arms, her hand going to his throat as she pushed against him until his back it the wall.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," Sophia growled at Felix, who looked way too pleased with himself for someone who had a hand wrapped around his neck. She tightened her fingers around it, while Felix simply lifted his chin.

"It's almost midday, why are you in the complete dark watching _The Walking Dead_?" he asked as if she wasn't threatening his life.

"You were gone for so long, I got bored," she said, her voice still dangerous. Felix smirked, leaning forward.

"Are you saying you missed me?"

Sophia tightened her hand around his throat, bringing her face closer to his. "I'm saying that I wouldn't hesitate to cut off your airways."

Felix kept smirking while Sophia held the angry snarl on her face. For a long moment they only stared at each other's eyes, daring the other to do something. And, well, Felix did the last thing she expected, but she should have known better.

Felix stuck out his tongue, leaning closer until he could _lick_ her nose. Sophia immediately let go of his neck, stepping back until she stumbled over the couch, and fell on her back on the cushions. She rubbed her nose repeatedly, looking disgusted. Her bare legs were swung over the back of the couch, her blanket covering most of her lower body, except for her feet.

Felix leaned on the couch between her feet, looking down at her from where his head was leaning on his arms. The television behind her illuminated his face so that she could see the features of his face and his scar. He smugly looked down at her, licking his lips as he cocked his head.

"Not that tasty, you said? I actually really like the taste of you on my tongue." He had lowered his voice, knowing that it had an effect on her. She wanted to push her foot into his face, but he grabbed her ankle before she could even come close to it. She tried her other, but he grabbed that one as well. "You know; many guys would dream about being in my position right now."

"Don't you dare," she growled, struggling against him, but his hands had her ankles gripped too tight. Felix hummed a laugh, lowering his head to brush his nose against her leg, which made her shiver.

"Easy now," he mumbled, looking back at her. "It really hurts me how you still question if I would take advantage of you or not."

He let go of her ankles and stepped back before she could try to kick him again. Sophia quickly turned so that she was sitting upright on the couch. Maybe a bit too fast though, as suddenly everything started spinning, and her vision went black for a few seconds. After blinking a few times, she finally saw again. And to her surprise, the room wasn't lit by the TV anymore, but by the actual daylight from the sun that shone outside.

She groaned as she leaned back against the couch cushion behind her, pulling the blanket over her head while she pulled her knees up to her chest. She was now completely covered by the blanket, in her little cocoon of darkness and warmth. But of course someone had to disturb her peaceful cocoon by slyly sneaking his hand underneath the blanket and poking her side. Sophia flinched, pulling the blanket off her head to glare at Felix.

"What do you want?" she snarled, pulling the blanket back up to her chin, still glaring at the blond.

"I got something for you," he said in a soft tone, his eyes gentle. It kind of made her nervous.

"Do I want to know?" she asked warily. Felix simple nodded as he turned and reached for something behind him. He pulled up a box, placing it on the coffee table before them with a thud. Sophia looked at the box before looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. Felix gestured with his hand to open it, so she did.

She leaned forward on the couch, lifting the lid off the box. Sophia gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she sat back again, her eyes watering up. In the box were all her stuff that she thought she had lost in the fire. All her memories before the accident, all the photos and little trinkets she just couldn't throw away.

Looking back up at Felix, she noticed him watching her with interest. "W-where- how- what?" she stammered, feeling her eyes burn with unshed tears.

Felix shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said, reaching for something behind him again. "That wasn't the only thing that survived the fire, though."

With a smirk, Felix held up the half burned blanket he had lend her. Some parts of it were black and grew, and you could barely see the baby blue color that is actually had. And still, Sophia laughed as she looked at the blanket and the almost proud look on Felix' face. She shuffled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered. He seemed to be a bit surprised by this at first, but recovered fast, and wrapped his own arms around her as well. "You're never going to get that burn smell out of that blanket, though."

She pulled back again, wiping her cheeks with the blanket that was still wrapped around her. Felix looked down at the blanket, smiling as he looked back up at her. "I don't care; it was worth it."

"Worth being hugged?" she asked a bit joking.

"Worth seeing you smile," he replied serious. Sophia's bright smile faded to a shy one as she looked back at the box, feeling her cheeks heat up. Damn him, how could his words affect her so like this?

"Would you like to see some pictured of mini me?" she asked, looking back at him. Again, he was surprised by her question, but didn't hesitate to nod his head eagerly. Of course he wanted to know more about her, see how she was as a kid. And she didn't know why she wanted to share this with him. She guessed it was because she didn't want to go through this alone, but deep down she knew that she wanted to open up to him.

And this was the first step.

* * *

Sophia sat back on the couch as she looked through some old photos. She smiled as she looked at one photo with her father hugging her mother from behind, both of them smiling at each other, eyes filled with adoration for the other. She glanced up at Felix who had his own set of photos in his hands, a smile on his lips as he looked through them. It was obvious that he loved seeing her as a little kid in those pictures. Both his eyes and mouth gave that away.

As she looked back at the picture in her hands, a sudden wave of longing and sadness washed over her. It did every time she saw a picture of her parents, but it was less then she expected. A part of her felt guilty for not missing them more, the other was glad that she was finally finding some closure.

Flipping through the pictures, she found one of her and her father, dressed up as pirates for Halloween. She traced the lines of her father's face with the tip of her finger, smiling slightly as she thought back to that day. Her father had put on eyeliner, which amused her and her mother. To their surprise, though, it suited him rather well. She could still remember how her mother helped her dress the part with a leather jacket, an eyepatch, a sword, boots, and of course a pirate hat with a feather. Her father had a leather jacket too, and matched her look with his hook. And just before they left her mother had taken that picture.

A tear slipped from her eye unnoticed as she continued looking through the memories. Some pictures were just of her when she was little, playing with her toys or eating her vegies with a disgusted look. Others were of her and her parents, or just her parents together. Once in a while she would come across a photo of her parents when they were still young, in their collage sweaters as they posed for a picture with friends or just the two of them.

It warmed her heart to see them, even if it was just on a photo. One of the things she feared was forgetting their faces and their voices. At least these pictures helped her remember their faces, but she was probably never going to her their voices again.

"Hey Sophia," Felix said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, wiping her cheeks as she was suddenly aware of her tears.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look." He pulled a book out of the box, holding it up. Sophia leaned forward, taking the book from him.

"It's my baby book," she mumbled, opening it. Felix leaned closer to her, looking over her shoulder at the book.

"Sophia Martha Jones," Felix read, glancing at her. Sophia let out a short laugh, shaking her head.

"My father was a big Doctor Who fan," she said, flipping the page. There was a picture of her mother showing the pregnancy test. She leaned back against Felix, resting her head on his shoulder. The further she flipped through the pages she saw her mother's belly grow, the date of each day written next to the pictures.

Sophia felt Felix' arm wrap around her, pulling her closer to him as she continued flipping through the pages. And then they came to the point where she was born. The pages were covered with pictures of her little baby form.

"Nine pounds," Felix said, his arm tightening around her as he pointed at the picture where they weighted her. "You were a fat little thing."

Sophia huffed, but smiled never the less. "I was healthy."

"You still seemed to have a bit of baby fat." He reached for her face and pinched her cheek before she could stop him. She slapped her hand away, glaring up at him.

"Better still have some baby fat than only skin and bones, Mister Skeleton," she countered as she poked his very visible cheekbone. Felix chuckled and Sophia looked back at the book. She felt him rest his head against hers after kissing it, which was actually kind of soothing. Together they looked at another picture of her as a babe, then at one where she was held by her father, the description reading: ' _First time daddy held his little girl._ '

Sophia couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes. He looked so happy to hold her, so young and still so full of life. Her mother the same. Although she looked tired from just giving birth, her eyes were glowing with excitement for what the future would bring with their new bundle of joy.

The next pictures were of her as they bathed her, clothed her, and when she was fed. She heard Felix snicker behind her, so she glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, just never imagined that I was going to see nudes from you," he said teasingly. "You had some chubby curves." Sophia elbowed him in the stomach, shooting him a dirty glare.

"You dirty pervert, I was a baby!"

Felix rubbed her stomach where she hit him, groaning slightly while laughing as well, before humming and pulling her closer. His face nuzzled in her hair again as he held her tightly too him. "The cutest I've ever seen."

"I looked like a potato," she grumbled, relaxing in his arms.

"A cute potato."

Sophia laughed softly. "Very smooth."

She flipped the page again, new photos being presented to them. She smiled at the different people that held her, some she recognized and some she didn't. She pointed at one photo where a woman with black-grey hair was holding her, her kind eyes looking down at the infant.

"That was my grandmother. They always said I took after her, that she passed her fairness up to me," she tells him softly before pointing at other picture with a man with light blond hair, also turning a bit grey, holding her gently in his large, strong arms. "And that's my grandfather, a fighter till the very end. He has always been a hero to me."

"They look so young," Felix mused. Sophia nodded, closing her eyes for a second.

"They took me in for a year after the accident, but like my parents, they were taken from me just when I needed them the most." Again, a tear escaped her, but Felix wiped it away this time. "Why do all the good people always go first?" she asked him, knowing that he didn't have the answer.

"Hey, I won't leave you, I'll never leave you," he whispered soothingly, kissing the side her head. They stayed like that for a moment; the book on her lap, her eyes closed, and Felix arms tightly wrapped around her as she snuggled into his side. The promise he made should annoy her, but right now it was what she needed to hear, no matter who it came from.

After a moment she opened her eyes again, her hand slowly flipping the page again. There were more pictures of people holding her, but she didn't recognize any of them. She wanted to flip to the next page when Felix stopped her by putting his hand on the page. He then pointed at a picture of a man with brown hair, slight pointy ears just visible from between the short stands of hair, and crystal blue eyes, much like those of her father.

Sophia wanted to ask if he knew him, but Felix beat her to it. "Wait, you know Liam?"

"Liam? No, I've never seen that man in my life before," she said confused, shaking her head.

"But that's Elsa's husband and Elizabeth's father," he explained, looking back down at her as she glanced up at him. "Why would he be holding you?"

Sophia shrugged. "What's his last name?"

"Jones," Felix answered. "but many people have that last name."

Sophia straightened herself, sitting upright as she took a better look at the picture. "He does look like my father," she mumbled, looking back at Felix. "he once told me he had a brother, but they got into a fight, and hadn't really spoken since. Do you think…?"

Felix leaned forward as well, looking between her and the picture of the man. "It could be, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Still, a bright smile crawled on Sophia's lips as she turned to face Felix fully. "Felix, you know what this means, right? I still have family left, I'm not alone!"

"Probably," Felix nodded, giving her a tight smile, but she was to excited to notice it fade as she put the book down, and began looking through the stuff that was still in the box.

"Maybe there are more pictures of him in here," she said, to which Felix replied with a simple hum. Don't get this wrong, he was happy for her. She might still have some family left after all.

But the thing was… he was angry that Liam never helped her in the time she needed her family. He was sad that she only now had to discover that she had an uncle. And he was scared that now that she had Liam, she wouldn't be needing him anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: reviews are always appreciated ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hurry up, Felix," Sophia urged, pulling at his arm. The said boy however, seemed to walk even slower just to annoy her. "Why are you being so slow?"

"Why are you so excited for school?" he said tiredly, letting her tug at his arm. "She'll only be here the first few hours to look and meet some teachers and students."

"Yeah, but she is my cousin, and I want to meet her," she said pulling harder which caused him to stumble a bit.

"Might be," Felix corrected a little annoyed. Sophia stopped and turned to him with a frown, letting go of his arm.

"What's up with that tone?" She raised her eyebrow at him, her hands on her hips.

Felix' huffed, avoiding her eyes. "I just never liked Elizabeth, she annoys me."

"There is more, isn't there?" she asked, eyeing him warily.

"What do you mean by 'more'?"

Sophia sighed, stepping closer to him as she let her hands fall back to her side. "Felix, what's wrong?"

Felix looked down, biting his lip as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Fine, I'm scared," he admitted finally, still not looking up at her.

And for some reason, she knew exactly what he was scared of. "You know that I wasn't going to stay with you permanently anyway, right?"

"I know, but I hoped you would change your mind after a while." He paused, finally meeting her eyes. "You call it home, after all."

This time Sophia looked away. "I don't know what I'm going to do, okay? I just want to meet my cousin and uncle."

"So, you'll be staying with me?" he asked hopeful, pouting his lip as he shot her puppy eyes. Sophia rolled her eyes, elbowing his side.

"You're bed is way too comfortable to say goodbye to," she said as she started walking again, Felix falling into step beside her. "And your TV isn't something to complain about either."

Felix wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against him as he bowed down a bit so that he was at her eyelevel. "Just admit that you like living with me."

"The only thing I'm admitting is that you have the most comfortable clothing, bed, and couch that I've ever worn or slept on." She kept her eyes ahead, purposely not looking at him. Felix brushed his nose against her cheek, nudging her to look at him, but she only turned her head further away from him.

"Don't hide that beautiful face from me," he said. She could feel his warm breath against the skin of her neck, causing her cheeks to heat up as well. Damn him, she really had to get back on him one day. He knew too well how to get her to feel flushed. But she got a few of her own tricks up her sleeve.

"I'm not hiding anything," she said, making sure her voice sounded seductive as she suddenly stopped, and turned to him fully. She grabbed him by his collar, making sure her body was only inches away from his. His eyes widened in surprise, and his cheeks colored a lovely crimson red. She licked her lips, making sure to make a show of how she looked at his. And maybe she stared at them a little longer than necessary, but that wasn't important. Of course Felix got too tempted, and started leaning in.

Sophia giggled, pushing him back, and turned to continue walking. "You're too easy."

"You minx," Felix muttered before grabbing her from behind, lifting her off the ground. Sophia hit his arms, but he only tightened them around her. "You should watch your back."

"So should you," a unfamiliar voice said as Felix suddenly tumbled forward, letting go of Sophia, who quickly stepped aside, before he tumbled to the ground with a groan. Sophia couldn't keep in the laugh that escaped her as she watched a blond girl pinning him down on the street, his arm behind his back rather painfully. "Next time, pick someone of your own size."

"Get off," he grumbled, trying to wiggle his arm out of her grip. The blond girl laughed, turning to Sophia who was laughing as well. But the laugh suddenly died down when the girl gave a her once over.

Right, Sander clothing.

"Thanks," Sophia said after clearing her throat, using her lower voice. The blond blinked, looking back at Felix.

"Felix, are you gay or something?" she asked him. Sophia snickered as she kneeled down beside him and the girl.

"He's a strange one," she said to the girl, petting Felix' head as if he was a dog.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it." She then smiled at Sophia, holding out the hand that didn't held Felix arm pinned down. "I'm Elizabeth, nice to meet you."

Sophia couldn't help but smile back as she took the girl's hand. "I'm So- Sander. Sander Jones."

"Funny, I'm a Jones too," Elizabeth said.

"I know," Sophia said before she could stop herself. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, Felix has told me about you."

"Has he now?" she said, glancing back at the boy who was still pinned to the ground. "Good things I hope?"

"Not really, but I'm the same."

"I'm still here," Felix said, waving the hand that wasn't pinned behind his back. "Please help me, Sander."

"Why should I? I rather like you in this position," Sophia teased, booping his nose.

"No chocolate ice cream tonight," he said in a what softer voice so that Elizabeth wouldn't hear it, but Sophia did. Elizabeth knew Sophia lived with Felix, but not Sander.

"It better have chocolate chunks in it," she told him before straightening herself. "Elizabeth, get off him."

"What? I thought you were on my side?" Elizabeth said, sounding almost childlike. She was definitely a Jones.

"He promised me chocolate ice cream!"

"Traitor."

"Ice. Cream." Sophia repeated slowly. she didn't know what it was about Elizabeth, but something just _clicked_ between them. She felt completely at ease with her, as if they have known each other their entire life.

Elizabeth leaned forward so that her face was besides Felix'. "Can I get ice cream, too?"

"If you get off me," he grumbled, glaring at both of them.

"Okay," Elizabeth said before she got off him, dusting off her jeans. Felix got up as well, groaning and grunting the entire time. One side of his face had an asphalt print on it, and a slight cut on his cheek. Sophia wanted to laugh until she saw a bit of blood that started to pour out of the cut. She reached out, gently brushing her fingers along the wound. Felix flinched slightly at the sting, his hand shooting up to cover his cheek out of reflex.

"You're bleeding," Sophia said softly, looking at her crimson covered fingers before looking back at him.

"I had worse," he shrugged, pointing at his scar. "I'll survive."

"True," Sophia said, starting to walk again. "Are you two coming? We don't want to be late, now do we?"

"No one would care if I'm late," Elizabeth said as she came to walk beside her.

"Yeah, but Felix and I actually have a reputation to uphold."

"But it's the end of the year, so no one will really care," Felix commented as he came to walk on her other side.

"Yeah, but still." Sophia shrugged. "Your reputation is already as low as the ground, by the way."

"Why is that?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrow raised.

Sophia chuckled. "Mister popular let's everyone believe he's gay."

"I didn't want to be popular in the first place," Felix added, his hands in his pockets as he looked ahead. "I don't like attention."

"Unless it's from your roommate," Elizabeth teased, smirking at him. "Mom as told me everything about her and how completely smitten you are with her. I never thought I would see that day."

Sophia fought the urge to roll her eyes since they were talking about her, and she was right beside them. Though, it wasn't information that she didn't know already. Felix seemed to be amused by this conversation. He was probably amused by Elizabeth's obvious.

"But then again," Elizabeth continued. "I also didn't see it coming that you would ever be considered gay."

Felix shrugged. "I don't care what they think, or what you think."

Elizabeth walked over to Felix, grabbing his arm and hugging it tightly. Felix groaned, but other than glare at her, he just let her be. "You know I've missed you, uncle."

"Don't call me _uncle_ ," he grumbled before hesitatingly adding more quietly so she wouldn't hear. "I missed you too."

* * *

Sophia gathered her books out of her locker while Felix waited beside her. Elizabeth was talking to a group of Felix' fangirls who asked who she was and why she was with him. Sophia wanted to help her out, but she insisted on doing it herself. And as she now glanced their way as she closed her locker, she saw the fangirls stomping away from her furiously. Elizabeth smirked as she turned back to them, her confidence clear in her posture.

"Those are some funny cows to mess with," Elizabeth said as she stopped before them. Sophia laughed, amused by the nickname Elizabeth gave them.

"Tell me about it. They even started 'threatening' me because I spend too much time with him, and I'm a guy," she said, rolling her eyes.

"That's because I kissed you," Felix mumbled from behind her, causing Elizabeth to look between them with a frown. Sophia felt her face heat up at the memory which she rather forget. _Damn those lips of his, of course he had to remind her._

"Why in the world would you kiss him?" Elizabeth asked Felix a bit confused while Sophia bowed her head.

"One of those girls wanted to kiss me to prove I wasn't gay, and I would rather have my first kiss be my best friend than one of _those_ ," he explained, looking disgusted in the direction of his mindless followers. Sophia wanted to protest and tell him she wasn't his best friend – what were they actually? – when they were interrupted by a more annoying person than Felix' fangirls.

"Hey Sander, I got a quest-" Peter stared but stopped when his eyes landed on the blond beside her. The smirk fell from his lips and his eyes widened as he stared at Elizabeth. All the swagger and confident he had while approaching her sagged away, and for a moment Sophia thought he was going to start drooling.

Felix rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers beside Peter's head to snap him out of whatever he was in. Peter shook his head, turning to the blond and away from the raven haired girl. The swagger was back, and so was his smirk as he held his hand out to her.

"And who might you be?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Sophia noticed even the slightest bit of blush that crept on to Elizabeth's neck, though she was rather good at hiding the effect he had on her.

"Depends on who is asking," she said, crossing her arms instead of shaking his hand. Peter lowered his hand, stepping closer to her.

"The most feared boy of the halls," he said in a low and husky voice. Elizabeth tensed up ever so slightly, probably to suppress a shiver. Sophia knew she would shiver if Felix would use such a voice on her. Not that she liked to admit that.

"Only because I didn't show up when you challenged me," Sophia mumbled just loud enough for both of them to hear. Peter's eyes shot to her, glaring.

"Shut up, Jones," he spat, suddenly not that flirty towards her anymore. "You're just a coward."

Sophia felt anger boil up in her at that statement, and before anyone knew what was happening, Sophia had grabbed Peter by his shirt and slammed him into the lockers. She gritted her teeth, her eyes shooting daggers at him. There was a moment of surprise where his eyes widened, but the surprise was soon replaced by the slightest bit of fear that he couldn't mask.

"Call me a coward again and I'll rip your throat out," she hissed. "Am I clear?"

Peter tried to look brave as he attempted to hit her with no success. Sophia was about to really hurt him when Felix yanked Peter out of her hands, pushing him away from them. "Stay away from friend and niece, _Pan_ ," he snarled, mocking him with the moniker he had giving himself.

Peter shot them a glare before he turned and left, taking his defeat. Elizabeth laughed as she watched both Sophia and Felix glare after the brunet, her own eyes falling on him as well.

"What do you think he was going to ask you?" Elizabeth wondered out loud, causing both of them to look at her. Sophia sighed, looking at Felix.

"He was probably going to ask me for the end of the year prom," Sophia said, disgust clear in her voice and face.

"He's gay?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"He's still figuring it out," Felix said, snickering at Sophia who shot a glare at him. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at them, as if she was getting their little inside joke. "Speaking of this prom…"

"No," Sophia said firmly, turning back to Elizabeth who looked even more confused.

"What is this prom thing?" she asked, looking between the two.

Sophia sighed. "It's at the end of each year; the end of the year prom." She rolled her eyes at the obvious name. "I've never gone to it, it sounds stupid to me. But of course Felix over here would love for me to come. You can go too, if you want. People outside school are welcome if they come with someone from the school, but since you'll be joining us next year I don't see a problem why you can't come anyway."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, shrugging. "Don't know. I you guys won't be going then why should I?"

"I'm going," Felix stated, looking at Sophia as he did so. In other words; he was going to force her to come with him. _Great, she was looking forward to that._

"Peter will probably go too," Sophia said, noticing how the boy's name caught the blonds attention. "Maybe he'll ask you."

Yes, she hated Peter, and she honestly couldn't see any good in him. But that didn't meant she couldn't use him to mess with her cousin. It was still a bit strange to call Elizabeth her cousin while she was acting like Sander. It kind of felt… wrong. Sander Jones was a guy without a family or friends. Sophia Jones on the other hand apparently did have family left, and even had a friend. Or, well, kind of friend. What was Felix actually to her?

"If Elizabeth is going with Peter then I'm definitely going with yo-" Felix started but was cut off by Sophia who elbowed him in the stomach.

" _She_ doesn't want to go," she hissed, making sure he got what she was talking about. Felix groaned, clutching his stomach where she had hit him rather hard. "Now let's go before we're late for class."

"Fine," Felix grumbled, still keeping his arm around his stomach. Sophia smiled at Elizabeth as they started walking to their next class.

* * *

It was late at night as Sophia sat on her and Felix' bed, her eyes glued on the text before her. She had stolen Felix' laptop when he hadn't been looking, and although it was tempting to look through his search history, she hadn't come that far when she came across a rather good story that now had her consumed completely.

She was so caught up in the story that she hadn't even heard Felix enter the bedroom. Neither did she notice when he sneaked up to her until he had snatched the laptop from her lap, and retrieved to the further end of the room.

"Hey! I was reading that!" she yelled, crawling across the bed.

"And what exactly is 'that'?" he asked before clearing his throat and started reading. " _'Draco pinned her against the wall, his body pressing flush against hers. Hermione's breath hitched has he cupped her cheek with one hand, his other above her head. His silver eyes never broke contact from her brown ones as he started leaning in. 'Admit it, Hermione,' Draco whispered, his voice low enough to make her shiver. 'You want me.' Her eyes fluttered shut as she forgot everything around her and he ki-'"_

Sophia, with her face as read as a tomato, grabbed the laptop back, and quickly closed the tab before shutting the laptop. Felix chuckled at her embarrassment as he came slowly strolled over to the bed, his head tilted. She glared at him as she put the laptop away, a snarl on her lips.

"I didn't know you were such a Dramione fan," he said, a smirk playing on his lips. "and that you read fanfiction about them."

"Shut up," she snarled. "as if you don't read smut or watch porn."

"Have you looked through my search history?" he asked, lifting his chin, but the amused smirk was still on his lips. It was rather unsettling.

"No…" she said quietly before adding, "but I know you read that and watch that; every guy does."

"Well, if you had, then you would have seen that I, in fact, don't watch or read such things. It honestly disgusts me, and I don't really get the point of it. But I won't judge if you like it." He raised his hands in defense, grinning when he saw her turn even redder.

"I don't like that!" she yelled. "That was a T-rated fic! I don't- I'm not- I-I- Urg!"

She didn't know why she was trying to defend herself; screw him and whatever he was thinking. But it was still embarrassing for some reason, and she just didn't want him to think she had such a dirty mind, because she didn't have one. That he wasn't as disgusting as she thought he was, was a whole different thing she would think about later. Right now, though, she couldn't hold that above his head.

"I believe you," Felix said, coming to stand at the edge of the bed, tilting his head. "but if you like reading so much about Draco and Hermione, why not act it out?"

Before she had even time to proses his words, Felix grabbed her wrist, yanked her off the bed, and had her pinned against the wall. She gasped at him, her eyes wide with shock before she started glaring. "What the hell are you-"

"I mean," Felix continued as if she hadn't said a thing. "I do look a lot like Draco; blond hair, grey eyes. Plus, I'm a Slytherin."

"Too bad I'm not your bushy haired Gryffindor," she hissed, still trying to push him off her. "And Draco's hair is _light_ blond, not just boring blond. And his eyes are _silver_ , not stone grey like yours."

His hand came up to cup her cheek, causing her breath to hitch at his touch. He grinned at her reaction, his eyes never leaving hers. _Damn it, that wasn't supposed to happen._

"And still, you react to me just like Hermione reacted to him," he mused, leaning closer. "I don't even want a Gryffindor. Give me my beautiful, raven haired, green eyed Ravenclaw."

"Ho-how do you know?" she asked, stunned for a second that he knew in which house she was.

Felix chuckled, his thumb softly stroking her cheek. "You're obviously not a Hufflepuff, you denied being a Gryffindor, and you're too nice for a Slytherin, though I sometimes doubt that. And you're incredibly smart."

Sophia felt her face heat up again, which amused him of course. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but closing it again when she found nothing to say. After a moment of not saying anything, Felix started to lean in when he had noticed that she had stopped trying to get him off her. Though, she hadn't stopped because she gave in. No. Far from that, actually.

Just before his lips were about to touch hers, Sophia smirked, and whispered, "I have a Ravenclaw heart, but I also have Slytherin blood running through my veins."

Without another word, Sophia kneed him right in the respected boy area. Felix grunted in pain as he sank to the floor, releasing his grip on her. She crossed her arms, grinning as Felix held his eyes shut firmly as he hissed in pain. She wanted to step over him and go sit on the bed again, but he caught her ankle, and made her stumble to the ground as she lost her balance.

"You little minx," Felix grumbled as he pushed himself up with his elbow, still holding onto her ankle. Sophia felt a pang of fear run through her as she sat up, and looked at him, swallowing. Okay, maybe that was a bit out of line. "That really hurts, you know?"

"I know, that's why I did it," she said, her voice sounding surprisingly steady. She tried to yank her ankle out of his grip, but he held on too tight.

"You're going to pay for this," he hissed, and for a second Sophia had honestly thought he was going to hurt her. She should have known better; Felix would never hurt her. However, he would make her suffer.

In less than a second, Felix was on top of her, giving her no mercy what to ever. Sophia gasped before she started laughing, trying to slap his hands away from her. Felix only kept tickling her while she squirmed under him.

"Stop! Please! I-I'm b-begging you!" she laughed, failing once again to get him off her. And suddenly, Felix' hands stopped, just like her laughter, as he silenced her with his lips on hers.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm in a bit of a Harry Potter mood, if you hadn't noticed. See you all next time ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

To Sophia's surprise, the moment Felix' lips met hers, her entire body relaxed instead of tensed. Her eyes closed as his lips moved against hers. They were soft, gently, warm, and welcoming. After a moment he slowly pulled away, and it surprised Sophia at how disappointed she was. He stayed close, still leaning over her, and even though she kept her eyes closed she knew he was watching her.

"I'm going to kill you when you stop," she breathed breathless.

"I gathered as much from y-" he started but was cut off when Sophia pulled him down to her, and captured his lips again. His surprise at her action quickly faded as he started kissing her the same way as he did before, only this time it was more passionate.

Sophia half expected his hands to roam her body and touch her everywhere he could, but instead one of his hands simple rested on her back, pulling her just a bit firmer against him while his other was in her hair above her head to keep him from crushing her.

He was kissing her with so much feeling, yet not enough to set her running. He held her with such gentleness, like he always did, but still with so much desire that it made her lightheaded. Damn it, he knew her so well. He knew what would set her running, and what didn't. He knew how far he was allowed to go, and it just felt so damn good to be with him like this right now. _Damn it!_

Without her even realizing it, her hands had tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer unconsciously. After what felt like forever Felix pulled away, his breaths coming fast. Her hand slid down his neck, and she could feel his heart beat rapidly. Only then did she realize how unsteady her own breathing was, and how fast her heart was beating.

"I fucking hate you," she whispered as she finally opened her eyes, which she immediately regretted. Felix smiled slightly down at her, still very close, while he looked at her with desire in his eyes, but also adoration.

"Too bad I'm so freaking in love with you," he whispered back, his hot breath brushing against her cheek.

"Get. Off." She tried to snarl, but it sounded less threatening than she meant because she was still out of breath.

Felix chuckled before kissing her nose, and getting off her. He extended his hand to help her up, but she slapped his hand away, and got up herself. She cursed under her breath as she looked at everything but Felix, and went straight to the bed. She crawled under the comforters, her back turned to Felix' side. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to forget what just happened, which she couldn't.

"Sophia, what's wrong?" Felix asked, and she knew he was crouched before her. She turned away from him, curling up in a ball.

"Leave me, Felix," she grumbled. "You're the last person I want to talk to right now."

"Sophia- "

"I'm sleeping on the couch," she practically yelled as she crawled off the bed, taking her pillow with her. She stormed out of the room, ignoring Felix as he called after her. With a heavy sigh she let herself fall on the couch, screaming into the pillow as she buried her face in it. She was glad that Felix didn't follow her, because if he had she would definitely have left.

Damn it, why hadn't he followed her? Than leaving would have been so much easier. Why did he have to kiss her in the first place? That idiot, that stupid son of a bitch had to kiss her. And she kissed him back. Hell, she kissed him again after he had pulled away. That bastard.

And she wasn't running from him because the kiss confused her. No, instead she understood everything suddenly. She knew what her she was feeling, what she wanted, and what was going on with her. And that's what scared the hell out of her.

Because she wanted Felix. She wanted him to kiss her again, touch her again. Hell, she never wanted to leave the comfort and safety of his arms. And she realized all of that the moment he kissed her. Now she was only terrified of what this would mean for them. Did he expect her to be his girlfriend now? Was he finally going to drop the 'nice guy' act now that he knew what it was like when she gave herself to him?

Sophia began hitting the couch furiously, screaming harder and harder into her pillow until her throat began to feel sore. She was so stupid. She was stupid for kissing him back. She was stupid for letting him get her off guard. She was stupid for feeling so much. She was stupid for wanting him so badly. She was just stupid, stupid, stupid…

* * *

Sophia hadn't gotten much sleep last night and woke up way to early. But maybe that was a good thing; because now she was awake before Felix was, and she could sneak out without having to see or talk to him. She had dressed quickly while not trying to disturb the still sleeping blond as she had sneaked in to get her clothing, and was now sitting in a little coffee shop as the minutes ticked by. She still had half an hour before she needed to make her way towards school, so she spends those minutes trying to forget Felix, and the softness of his lips, while drinking her coffee.

"Sophia?" she heard a familiar voice say, at which she looked up. She hadn't changed into her Sander outfit yet just because she didn't feel like it. Plus, if Felix did wake up early, and went looking for her, he would half expect her to look like Sander because her wig and boy clothing was already gone.

"Caligo, hey," she said, smiling at the dark haired boy as she gestured to come sit across from her. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Just getting some coffee to wake up," Caligo said, sitting down. He looked at her, smiling softly. "Is everything okay? You look tired."

Sophia snorted. "Never tell a girl she looks tired," she said, laughing a bit to herself before looking down, her finger absently trailing along the line of the cup. "But you're right, I am tired."

"Why?" he asked, serious worry laced in his voice.

She looked up at him, smiling faintly. "Something happened between me and my roommate, so I hadn't really gotten a good night sleep afterwards."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, almost sounding defensive.

"No, no," she shook her head, biting her lip. She was probably the one that hurt him. "He's just an idiot, and he just knows me too well."

"Is he your lover?"

"Hell no," she said immediately, leaning her head back against the wall. "but I do have feelings for him."

"And he doesn't feel the same?"

"He loves me," she whispered, more to herself then to Caligo. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "That damn idiot loves me and I just don't get why."

Caligo stayed silenced for a moment, and she could feel his eyes on her. But when she looked at him, he looked down at the coffee cup in his hands. "You really care for him that much?" he asked quietly, meeting her eyes again.

"He's my best friend," she admitted, trying to smile again but failing to do so. "of course I care for him, but I just don't want to."

She didn't want to care for him because she was afraid of losing him. It was her ultimate fear, because she knew she would never recover if she ever lost him.

"Maybe I can help you with that," Caligo said, sounding almost hopeful. She looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"How?"

"Maybe you two should just spend some time away from one another, and maybe then you'll realize that those feelings you have for him may not be… _real_ ," he explained, standing up from his seat.

"What do you mean?" she asked, following him with her eyes as he walked over to her side and sat down beside her.

"I mean that maybe you feel this for him because he's your first guy friend in a long time, or that his feelings towards you make you feel like you have to feel the same way too. If you just spend some time apart, maybe you'll come to realize that those feelings were just some hormones that passed by. It's completely natural for a girl of your age to fall for a guy who gives you affection in a way no other guy does."

Sophia thought this over for a moment. Maybe he was right, perhaps she didn't really have feelings for Felix but just felt like she had to because he did so much for her. It seemed obvious now that she thought about it. He gave her affection in a time where she had no one to look at her twice except for her beauty. He just took her in a moment of weakness and manipulated her into thinking she was feeling something for him by taken it slow.

"Your right," she mumbled, looking up at Caligo. "Your absolutely right."

Caligo grinned at her.

"I just have to spent some time away from him, gather my thoughts, and then everything would be back to normal. No weird feelings, no desire or lust, no stupid voices in my head telling me to go back. He's my friend; just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less," she said, more to herself then to the boy beside her.

"You know, you can crash at my place if you need to," Caligo offered, snapping her out of her mumbling thoughts. She looked up at him, almost accepting his offer when she remembered something.

"That's really sweet, but I can't do that. I have to figure this out on my own, sorry," she said, looking at the clock before getting up. "I have to go now, thank you for this."

She gathered her bag, and just before she left she leaned down, and kissed Caligo's cheek. She waved at him, smiling one last time before leaving the shop. Little did she know that the boy she just had kissed on the cheek smirked at her when she was out of sight. Nor did she realize that the real person who was manipulating her was the boy who had just _helped_ her.

* * *

Sophia rang the doorbell, shifting her weight from her right to her left foot. She spend the entire day avoiding Felix at school, which was easier then she expected, and stood now before the door of Elsa's new house. She'd quickly changed back into her normal clothing and was planning on speaking to Elsa or Liam before she went to school. She needed a place to stay for a while, and Elsa had offered it before, so it was her best option for now.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and a man opened the door. Sophia's mouth suddenly went dry as all the sentences she had practiced in her head just seemed to leave her head, and left her speechless. She had wanted to speak to her uncle the moment she found out she had one, but was honestly a bit too scared.

"Can I help you?" Liam asked, looking a bit confused. Sophia wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything but just gape at him. He was real. He was really there. Her only family that she had left.

"I- I- uh-" she stuttered, but was gladly saved when Elsa came into view.

"Liam, who is at the do-" she stopped when she saw. "Oh, Sophia! What are you doing here?"

Sophia tried to smile at her, but she just couldn't look away from Liam. "I- I need to ask you for something, actually," she said after she cleared her throat.

"Of course, come inside," Elsa said, gesturing for her to follow her inside. Sophia looked away from Liam, but didn't miss the wary look her gave her before closing the door behind her. Elsa led her to the living room, gesturing for her to sit on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, no, I'm fine," she insisted, shaking her head.

"Elizabeth is out for today but she should be back in a while," Elsa continued talking as she made her way into the kitchen. "She liked her first day at school, but she told me she hadn't seen you there."

"Oh yeah, I wasn't feeling well that day," she said, awkwardly fiddling with her hands on her lap as Liam entered the room. He kept a close eye on her as he went to sit down in an arm chair across from her. His expression unreadable. He really looked like her dad, and it made Sophia's chest ache a bit at how similar they looked, at how she knew what was going on in his mind because his expressions matched her father's.

"Sophia, wasn't it?" Liam asked suddenly, starling her a bit.

"Y-yes, Sophia Jones," she said, hoping that maybe it would ring a bell.

"Jones," he mused to himself. "Have we met before? You look familiar."

"Actually, yes, we have," Sophia said, feeling a bit nervous. She didn't know how he would react, and she was scared that it would only end badly. "About sixteen years ago."

Liam's eyes widened just the slightest bit. "Sixteen years? But you're…"

Sophia looked down, biting her lip before summoning her courage, and met Liam's eyes again. "I'm the daughter of Emma Swan and Killian Jones; your younger brother, and you're my uncle."

Something crashed to the ground, and both Liam and Sophia looked up to see Elsa hold her hand before her mouth, gaping at the girl with wide eyes. Sophia swallowed when Liam stood up, walking over to her. Liam kneeled down before her, his eyes searching her face. He then reached out to brush some of her dark hair away from her ears, a small laugh escaping him as he saw her pointed ears. Which he had too, of course.

"You really are a Jones," he mumbled more to himself than to her. He met her eyes again as he dropped his hand. "but what are you doing here? Where is my little brother anyway?"

Sophia's heart broke at how little he knew about what happened with his brother. She knew they had gotten into a fight, but had it really been that bad that he didn't even know about the accident? Sophia felt tears prick her eyes the longer she looked into Liam's. They were so gently, just like how her father used to look at her.

"He's- They're-" she choked out but couldn't get out any more as the tears began to stream and a sob left her lips. She buried her face in her hands, trying to calm herself.

"Liam," she heard Elsa say softly, much closer then she was before. "your brother," she paused for a second, probably thinking of the best way to tell him. "he's gone."

"What?" Liam said just above a whisper. Sophia had pulled herself together just enough to look up again, wiping her eyes as she nodded at Liam.

"He died with my mom in a car accident three years ago," she said, her voice shaking just a bit. "I was the only one who survived the crash."

"No," Liam whispered, looking at her with disbelieve. "You poor child."

Liam pulled her off the couch and into a hug, which she gladly accepted. Liam whispered soothing words into her ear, but she knew it was partly to convince himself as well that it was going to be okay. They may have gotten into a fight, but Liam still cared deeply about his brother. Elsa was petting her back as she let herself be held by Liam.

As she closed her eyes, even if it was just for a moment, it felt as if she was with her father and mother again.

* * *

Liam and Elsa told her that she could stay with them as long as she wanted. They questioned why she suddenly didn't want to stay with Felix anymore, but she told them that it was a bit complicated to explain. They let it go, for now.

So after they had talked everything through, Sophia excused herself because she had to work. She had thanked them over and over again that she could stay, and they said that they were glad to have her. It had really warmed her heart to know that she was welcome. Liam had been heartbroken after she told him what had happened to his little brother, but he had hid it well enough for her how devastated he felt. She knew Liam and Elsa had to talk this through so she went early to work. But that was also partly because she just wanted to forget the day by working her ass off. She was happy that Liam accepted her into his little family, but it had still brought up some memories that she much rather forget for now.

This week's theme was Harry Potter, of all theme's, and the café was divided into four sections for each house. The waitresses were wearing Hogwarts' school uniforms in the color of their houses. Sophia was blue, of course, since she was a Ravenclaw. Belle was a Hufflepuff, Tink a Slytherin, and Violet a Gryffindor. Ruby and Jefferson both wore Gryffindor scarfs even though no costumer would see them, they still felt like participating.

Sophia was about to leave the front of the café to take care of some orders when she was stopped by no other than Felix. He grabbed her wrist, and when she didn't look at him, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "We need to talk."

Sophia sighed. She knew he was going to show up some time and tell her to talk to him. It only surprised her that it took so long, not that she was complaining. Together they walked to the back, and into the changing room where they had some privacy.

"What do you want, Felix?" she asked as she turned to him, her arms crossed. She jumped a bit when she saw his face, and hoped he didn't notice. He didn't look angry, but she couldn't really place how he did look. Whatever it was, it made her a bit uncomfortable, and maybe even a bit guilty.

"I want to you to tell me what's going on," he said, his voice harsher than how he usually spoke to her. It scared her a bit to have him look at her and speak to her like that.

"What do yo-"

"Don't play dumb with me," he cut her off. She stepped back slightly, and immediately regret flashed through his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Look, Sophia, I know what I did last night was a but shocking and overwhelming, and I knew you were going to ignore me for most of the day so I gave you your space, but this is ridicules. I was going to wait for you back home so we could talk about it when I saw some of your stuff missing, and suddenly Elsa called me, asking what was going on between us since you suddenly stood on their doorstep and asked if you could stay with them for a while. Sophia, I honestly believed we were at the point where you wouldn't run away from me anymore, that you trusted me, and that I would never do anything to hurt you. If you wanted to wait because you weren't ready you should have just told me – not suddenly leave without even explaining why."

She didn't miss the hurt that was laced in his voice, nor did she miss the pain that now shone in his eyes. She knew she had hurt him with this, but she didn't expect him to feel so… betrayed by it.

"I'm sorry, Felix," she mumbled, looking away. "This morning I came to realize something, and now I just need some time away from you to sort everything out."

"Than what did you realize?" He stepped closer, and she took a step back, still not looking at him.

"That I have feelings for you, but I'm just not sure about them."

Felix was quiet for a moment, and Sophia was still afraid to look up at him and see him look at her again like that. After another minute that felt like an hour of silence, Felix stepped forward, and before she could move away from him, he put his hand behind her head and kissed her forehead.

"Please come back home," he mumbled before he pulled away and left. Sophia stared at the empty spot before her for a long moment, and after a moment of feeling numb, she pulled herself together and went back to work. She hoped she could forget about this conversation at least for now.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long ;) Please review with your thoughts, I love to hear from you guys! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

"Sophia Martha Jones."

Sophia looked up from the bed she was sitting on, unpacking her stuff, to see Elizabeth leaning against the doorframe, smirking at her. Sophia smiled slightly as she stood, her hands fiddling with a shirt she was holding.

"Elizabeth, right? Your parents and Felix have told me about you," she said. She had to keep up a bit of an act; Elizabeth didn't know she was Sander. She still had to figure out how she was going to fix that, but for now she would just play along a bit.

Elizabeth suddenly laughed, uncrossing her arms as she stepped into the room. Sophia frowned, a bit confused by the blond. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, wiping away a tear. "your little act is good, but I'm not that stupid."

Sophia tensed. "W-what?"

Elizabeth shut the door behind her before turning back to Sophia. "You're Sander, the guy – or, well, girl – who Felix' stalks at school. The only thing I can't figure out is why."

Sophia let out a long breath, flopping back down on the bed, while looking at the shirt in her hands. "It's a long story."

Elizabeth sat down beside her. "I have time," she said in a softer tone.

Sophia smiled slightly, fiddling with the fabric between her fingers. "After I was left alone in this world I didn't want to go into the system, and since I'm not old enough yet, I decided to take matter in my own hands." She didn't know why she started there, since she could simple have told her that there were too many girls in the school. But still, something about Elizabeth felt… comfortable. Trustworthy. "First, I figured a way out to make everyone believe I had an older brother who I lived with, and right now I've convinced everyone that I'm the older brother. Well, now most people don't believe I exist, since they only know Sander, or the other way around. It's complicated, and when I had enough money of my own to go back to school I could only find this school that was close and I could afford. There were already too many girls in so I just went with it and became a guy. It had worked out really well for the last two years."

"Wow," Elizabeth said after a moment of silence. "that's rough."

"Yeah," Sophia agreed with a sigh, closing her eyes.

"You know, next year you could just go as yourself to school instead of Sander. If we explain the situation to my parents I'm sure they will-"

Sophia shook her head. "No. No, I don't want to go to school as Sophia."

"What? Why not?"

Sophia opened her eyes again, standing up as she looked around the room. "It's nothing personal, but… I'm not staying here for long."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at the raven haired girl in question. "From what I've hear we're family, why would you leave?"

Sophia bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around herself. _It was just better that way_ , she tried to convince herself. Her back was turned to the blond as she spoke, "I'm used to living on my own now, and I don't think I'm going to fit in with you guys. Don't get me wrong, I love you all already very much, but-"

"That's what scaring you away," Elizabeth finished softly. Sophia nodded, still not looking at her. "It's why you ran from Felix and came here; you love him."

"I don't love Felix," Sophia hissed defensively, though the words sounded false on her in her own ears. "Look, I'll much rather be on my own. It has been that way for so long, I don't know if I can even adjust to this life style anymore. I'll be better off on my own anyway."

"Sophia, you are more than welcome to stay here. We are _family_ ," Elizabeth said, standing as well. "We don't let each other in the dark like that."

Suddenly, anger started to slowly rise up in her, as she thought over the blonds words. "You already have," Sophia said hissed. "Where the hell were you when _my_ parents died?"

Elizabeth was taken aback by this, and Sophia immediately regretted her words, but suddenly anger seemed to be a better emotion than the sadness she always tries to push away. Partly, because now she had someone to blame, to be really angry at, that wasn't herself.

"Soph, you know I couldn't have known-"

"What about Liam? Why didn't he know? Why wasn't he there at the funeral? Why wasn't he there to take care of me after my grandparents were taken from me as well? Why did you leave me all alone like that? What did I do?! Was I really that invisible?! Didn't anyone care?!" Her voice had risen the more she spoke until she was almost yelling her words. Elizabeth, however, only looked a bit shocked and saddened by the outburst, but not scared or distant like Sophia expected her to be.

"Soph, you-"

"Don't call me Soph," she choked out, still angry but tears were threatening to spill soon. "you don't know me, no one knows me. I am no one."

Elizabeth stayed calm, her eyes soft, as she stepped closer. "You know that's not true, Sophia. I may not know you, and neither do my parents, but we really want to get to know you. And besides that, there is someone who knows the real you, and you can't stop denying that he really is there for you. That he really does care."

"Get out!" she yelled, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "He doesn't know me! He is using me! I only hate him, I hate him so much."

Sophia sank to the floor, her hands covering her face. Elizabeth stood there a bit awkwardly as she watched her cousin cry. After a moment, when she thought Sophia had calmed a bit, she started to reach out, but Sophia's words stopped her.

"Just get out, I want to be alone," Sophia said in a soft plea, keeping her head down. After a moment she head Elizabeth walk away and close the door behind her. This only caused Sophia to start sobbing again, even when she didn't want to.

She stood up, only to lay down on her bed. She took her pillow, burying her face in it, and continued her sobbing. But it didn't help, she didn't get any calmer as she cried. Her pillow smelled different, unfamiliar, unsettling. She didn't like the smell; it was simple not what she was used to. And for some reason, it only caused her to cry even more.

And finally she realized why she was crying like this, and suddenly feeling so sad and angry. She was homesick, and even though she didn't want to admit it, she wasn't homesick for her old home and parents, but for her new one. The one with Felix.

She simple missed Felix.

* * *

After Sophia had cried because of homesickness, she had tried to get over it. It worked, most of the time, when she had a distraction. At school she would ignore Felix as much as she could, and at the café she worked so hard that she didn't even notice when he came or left. She had also apologized to Elizabeth for her outburst and asked for her to just forget about it. And even though she agreed, Sophia knew the blond wasn't going to let it go. But Sophia was just happy that it was out of the way for now.

And now it was Thursday, one day before the big end of the year prom, and Sophia still wasn't planning on going. Elizabeth had tried to convince her to come, more than one, in many different ways, but she just didn't feel like going. Peter had asked Elizabeth to go with him anyway, so it wasn't like she could just stick with her the entire evening. She just didn't feel like watching Peter and Elizabeth swallow each other at some point while awkwardly standing there as a third wheel. So no, she wasn't planning on going.

With that thought in mind, Sophia slowly sipped her coffee, staring at the window at nothing in particular. She was at the coffee shop again. She had discovered that she could always calm down in this shop, that suddenly thinking straight wasn't so hard anymore when she was surrounded by the delicious smell of coffee.

"Hey Soph," Caligo said, snapping her out of her thoughts as he approached her table. She smiled at him before taking another sip. That was another thing she liked about this shop; Caligo would sometimes join her, and they would talk for hours. He was nice, always listened to her, and he always helped her out when it came to her feelings about Felix. Whenever she would doubt what her real feelings for Felix, Caligo would help to remind her that he was only using her.

"Hey, how are you?"

Caligo leaned over, kissing her cheek, before sitting down beside her. He started doing things like that the second time they met in there. She liked it, in some way. It reminded her that he was real, that he was her friend, and that he would help her out with whatever she asked from him. He was kind of like Felix, only for some reason she wasn't scared of losing him, or him getting to close to her.

"I'm great, actually," he said, smiling brightly at her. She returned the smile before hiding it behind her mug.

"Why?"

His smile suddenly turned a bit shy as he looked down, laughing to himself softly before looking back at her. "I want to ask you something."

"Spill."

Caligo licked his lips, looking down again. "Well, I know you've been having a rough time with Felix, and other things in your life, but I still wanted to ask you… uhm… well, it may be good for you, you know? A bit of a distraction from everything, to just live for once and forget about what happened. I know you aren't like other girls and stuff, but that's why I wanted to ask you instead of someone else, and I-"

"Caligo, you're rambling," Sophia said, laughing a bit. He laughed a bit as well, still looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah, sorry," he said before clearing his throat, and turning to her fully. "What I'm trying to say is; would you like to go to this end of the year prom at my school with me?"

Sophia's smile faded a bit at the question. "I-I don't know if I should right now."

She made the mistake of looking into Caligo's eyes and seeing the disappointment in them. She just couldn't stop the next words from leaving her mouth, "But maybe you're right, I need a distraction."

His entire face led up as a bright smile formed on his lips and joy filled his eyes. Sophia laughed, he almost looked like an excited pup who got a new toy. _It was actually rather adorable._

Suddenly Caligo leaned in, his hand on the back of her neck as his lips crashed into hers. Sophia's entire body tensed at the touch, and for a few seconds she just couldn't relax. That was, until she forced herself to. But it was harder than she had thought. Caligo had a firm grip on her, nothing gentle about it. His lips were soft, but not as soft as those of Felix. He kissed her too hard, too forcefully, and too fast, especially for a first kiss.

So Sophia pulled away, holding her hands against his chest to keep him from leaning in again. Caligo looked at her confused, his hand still on the back of her neck.

"I-I'm not ready yet," she said hesitantly, biting her lip. For some reason that felt like a lie, but also the truth. It made her wonder if she really wasn't ready, or if she wasn't ready for Caligo?

"It's okay, I'm sorry," Caligo said, finally releasing her as he looked down at his lap, ashamed. "I just got a bit carried away, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Sophia smiled at him, reaching out to stroke her fingers along his jaw. "It's okay," she assured him this time. "One day I will be ready to move on, just be patient, okay?"

Caligo nodded and stood from his seat. "I have to go now. Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at six."

"Great, I'll make sure I'm ready."

Caligo grinned. "Yeah, great. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! I'm still alive! I've just been very busy with school lately, and haven't really gotten the time to write much. I know this is short and rather bad, but it's better than nothing, right?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: contains mention of rape and such.**

* * *

Before Sophia knew it, it was Friday, and she was preparing herself for the end of the year prom with Elizabeth. She didn't want to overdo it, but Elizabeth insisted on doing her make-up and hair, even though Sophia wasn't planning on doing anything special with it. She told herself that she just wasn't in the mood to argue, but she knew deep down very well that Elizabeth was the first person she couldn't win from. Because if Elizabeth Jones wanted something, she got it, and if that meant playing dirty, then she would do it. But to any out stander she was just like an angel; kind of like Sophia herself.

"Soph, if you move one last time I swear I'll-"

"Okay, okay, easy. I just wasn't sitting comfortable, because, well, I've been sitting like this for the last half an hour," Sophia cut in, glaring half-heartedly at the blond through the mirror.

"I'm almost done," Elizabeth mumbled as she bit her lip in concentration. "Are you finally going to tell my why you changed your mind on going and who your date is?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sophia said, smirking. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Sophia before going back to her hair.

"Because he's going to pick you up between now and fifteen minutes and I want to know who I should be expecting." Elizabeth put another pin in Sophia's hair and stepped back, looking over her work. "Come on Soph, I've done your hair and make-up, you at least owe me the name of the guy you're going with."

Sophia turned around in the chair to face Elizabeth. "You know that you practically forced me to be your make-up doll, right?"

"But you look so pretty right now!" Elizabeth went to stand beside Sophia, turning her back to the mirror. "See, you look amazing."

Sophia tilted her head, looking herself over. As she really began looking at herself, she had to admit, she really did look pretty. Her long, black hair was curled elegantly, flowing in waves down her shoulders while the front locks were pulled back and pinned there with a clip. Her lips were just a bit redder then their usual color, but it was soft and had a natural look. On her cheeks were a slight blush, and her eyes were darkened just the slightest bit, causing the green in them to really stand out.

Her green eyes; the same her mother had. They were glistering in the light of the light; bright and beautiful. But Sophia felt ashamed for having them. She wasn't her mother, she wasn't some beautiful, goodhearted mother who would never turn her back to people who needed her, who cared about her. Her mother wasn't scared, wasn't lonely, wasn't a coward who ran from everything that she was afraid of. Her mother was brave, loved and loving, the most amazing woman Sophia had ever known.

And then there were the tips of her ears that peaked out from under her hair. Her father's hair, her father's ears. The man who would die for his family, would give up everything, would break every law, for his wife and daughter. But only to have his daughter shame him after his death. He was a caring man with a big heart who didn't deserve to die so soon.

So Sophia looked down, away from the mirror, because no matter how beautiful she may looked, behind every glister, every smile, was a lie no one knew about. The lie of a beautiful girl, who was anything but beautiful inside. A beautiful girl with a broken heart and soul. A beautiful girl who was alone and weak, even though appearing strong. Because at some point, you just can't go on anymore, and you're too weak to do anything about it.

"Sophia, you look gorgeous," Elizabeth said softly, as if trying to convince her. She met her eyes through the mirror, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I am," Sophia mumbled, hoping she sounded convincing. She was gladly saved from having to say anything else when Elsa called for them from downstairs.

"Elizabeth! Sophia! Your dates are here!"

"Mom! Too loud!" Elizabeth called back, causing Sophia to laugh a bit. The blond turned back to her, smiling. "Come on, we can't keep them waiting."

Sophia nodded, stood from her chair, and followed Elizabeth down stairs. She smiled when she saw Caligo standing by the door, dressed in a nice suit, and his hair neatly combed to one side. He was smiling at her as well, taking her hand as to help her down the last step.

"You look amazing," he said, bowing forward, and kissed the back of her hand. Sophia looked away, blushing slightly.

"Thank you."

Still, she didn't feel beautiful.

"You two take good care of my girls or I'll make sure you'll regret this day for the rest of your life," Liam said from behind her. Sophia jumped slightly, not having noticed that he had come to stand behind her next to his wife.

"Don't worry sir, they're in good hands," Peter said, who Sophia only had noticed when he had spoken up.

"Good," Liam said with a stiff nod, looking intimidating at the boys, but winking at Sophia and Elizabeth. Sophia already loved Liam for his overprotectiveness over her; she had really missed a father figure in her life.

After Elizabeth and Sophia had said their goodbyes, the boys led them out of the house. Caligo led Sophia to a fancy car which looked very expensive, while Peter led Elizabeth to a more believable looking car for a high-school student.

"Oh Soph! You two go on ahead," Elizabeth called just when Caligo opened the car door for her. "we have to… uh… pick someone up! So, we'll meet you at school, okay?"

"Okay," Sophia called back. She didn't think much of it as she stepped into the car, and Caligo closed the door for her. He went to sit in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"In other words, they're going to drink in or have some 'fun' before they arrive," Caligo said as he drove them out of their parking spot.

"Sorry, what?" Sophia said a bit absently, not having listened.

"Never mind," he said, smiling at her and placing his hand on her tight. Sophia wasn't really paying attention as she looked out the window, thinking that it was just a sweet gesture to reassure her that everything was going to be fine and this was going to be fun, so she didn't think twice about how high up it had gotten when they had arrived.

* * *

"Felix you motherfucker, what are you still doing here!?"

Felix jumped up from where he was seated on the couch when Elizabeth stormed into his apartment. His quiet, lonely apartment, that was even to quiet when the TV was on the highest volume. Felix relaxed again the moment he realized it was her, and went back to looking at the TV.

"What are you talking about, Lizzy?" he said bored, pretending as if he was focused on the TV. But who was he kidding?

"First of all, don't call me Lizzy," Elizabeth said irritated. It was true, Elizabeth hated to be called Lizzy, it was why Felix liked calling her that so much. "Second, Sophia is going to the prom."

"I know," he said, sinking further into the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. "but why are you telling me this? Want to rub in how miserable I failed?"

Elizabeth stomped over to him, standing between him and the TV. Felix sighed, looking up at her with tired eyes. Her arms were crossed over the elegant dress that she was wearing, her eyes fixed in a glare on him.

"She's going with _Caligo_."

"So?" he snarled, already tired of this conversation. Yes, he had failed. He had gone too fast and pushed her away, and now he had lost her forever. He was well aware of that, no need to rub salt into the wound.

"We both know that guy is bad news; I don't trust him, and I'm scared that he's going to try something on Sophia tonight. She isn't herself right now, and he might use that to his advantage," Elizabeth said, no longer sounding angry but actually concerned.

"Dude, you're in love with Sophia, why aren't you protecting her?" Peter's voice came suddenly, starling Felix enough to make him sit up.

"Why are you here?" Felix asked, ignoring what he had said.

"I'm with Elizabeth," he said, walking further into the room, arms crossed while fixing Felix with a hard glare. "but even a blind guy would have noticed how Sophia had changed after you started interfering in her life. Her laugh had been happier, and she smiled more often. It was why I suddenly started liking her. But now, ever since what happened between you two, she hasn't smiled once as bright as she had done last week."

"So what?" Felix snapped, pretending as if he didn't care, which was one of the biggest lies he had ever tried to let himself and other believe. But some part of him was still happy at hearing this, for some strange reason. So he wasn't the only one who noticed it, it wasn't just his hoping or wishful thinking. "Sophia doesn't want me, she had made that pretty clear by kissing the damned guy. If she wants to be with him, who am I to stop her."

Felix stood from his seat on the couch, and stormed off to his bedroom. _His_ bedroom. _His own_. The one he shared with no one but his thoughts. The one that still had a faint smell of another person who was never going to return to it again.

"Felix! She's in danger!" Elizabeth called after him, but he ignored her. Well, ignoring her was one thing, his thoughts, however, wasn't as easy.

* * *

At one point, Sophia had finally spotter Elizabeth in the crowd, and had made her way over to her and Peter. Caligo was right behind her, being a sweet gentlemen as always. She wouldn't expect less from him, especially after she started feeling a bit dizzy. He had offered to get her another drink, but it hadn't helped much. He had suggested going outside, getting some fresh air, and as they were walking they spotted the two.

"Hey, where are you going?" Elizabeth shouted over the loud music. Caligo had his arm around Sophia's waist, holding her steady. So sweet.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy so we're going outside for a moment to get some fresh air," she explained, leaned against Caligo just a bit more, smiling carelessly.

"Yeah, come on, we don't want you fainting on the dancefloor now, do we?" Caligo said, and started guiding her through the crowd again. Sophia giggled softly, letting him practically push her through.

She didn't hear or see Elizabeth's or Peter's reaction as they walked on. Suddenly everything looked so beautiful; the lights in the room, the dancing teens, the flashes of white, yellow, blue, purple, you name it. It was so pretty.

And outside; the moon was so bright, and it calmed her. The cold wind that brushed passed her heated skin also felt really nice. That was another thing that started bothering her; it was suddenly so hot inside. It felt like she was on fire, but that was absurd. She can't catch on fire from only lamps.

Right?

Has anyone ever tested that?

"Hey, Caligie," she said as he led her further and further from the school. "can you catch on fire from a lamp?"

Caligo chuckled darkly, but Sophia didn't really notice his sudden change. "You really were as easy as I thought."

Sophia frowned. "What do you mean eas-"

She was cut off when Caligo pushed her roughly against a wall, but all Sophia could do was giggle at his roughness. Her giggle was stopped by Caligo who pressed his lips firmly against hers, pressing his entire body flush against hers. Suddenly all the amusement was gone and Sophia's body was filled with lust, need, and desire.

All Sophia felt was a buzzing feeling, urging her to have Caligo's body against hers, as close as possible, and damn it, this wasn't close enough. She started pulling at his jacket, just wanting it off him already, but he stopped her hands with his own, only to guide them down his body, before placing his hands on her again.

He pushed her firmer against the wall, his right hand sliding down her tight, pulling it up so he could step further between her. Sophia's hands were busing themselves with his belt while she left him pull up her dress.

She wasn't thinking clearly, but even then, she knew something was wrong. So she pulled away from his lips, who immediately moved to her neck. He sucked at her skin, making her moan whenever he was at a sensitive spot, but still something in the back of her head kept nagging that something was wrong.

But what was wrong?

She really didn't know why she felt wrong. Was this wrong? No. Why would this be wrong? Her body was begging her to go through with this, so why was her mind being such an annoying bitch?

Sophia sucked in a sharp breath when she felt Caligo's hand going too far on the inside of her tight. That was what was wrong. But the moment she realized this, her body felt weaker than ever, and she couldn't move anymore. Her mind was slowly clearing itself again, but this time her muscles seemed to be dizzy as they suddenly went limp.

Caligo chuckled, even darker than before, as he caught her body, and began laying her down on the rough and hard asphalt. He placed himself over her, the sweet boy she once knew completely gone the moment she looked into his eyes.

"Look at you, all helpless," he taunted, his hand roaming her body. "You know what I like the most about this drug? First, it makes you so desperate and full of lust, but then your body goes limp, and you realize how far you've sunken. Made it myself."

Sophia wanted to cry and scream for help, but even her mouth was unable to move or produce even the slightest sound. She could only glare at him, but her fear was slowly taking over. She was tired, weak, afraid, and no one was going to help her. Even if she could scream, no one would hear her, he had led her too far away for anyone to hear her call.

"You should have listened to Felix," he continued, sitting up so that he could continue what she had started on his pants. "He would have protected you, would have loved you, cared for you, but you've pushed him away and broken his heart. He'll never save you again."

Sophia closed her eyes, knowing that every word he said was true, and that what happened next was what she deserved for everything she had done to Felix. There was no use in fighting a battle you can't win, so why would she even try? This was what her life had led up to, and as every agony slow second passed by, she couldn't be more ashamed of who she had become.

She wasn't beautiful, she never had been.

A mess didn't even come close.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here you have the next chapter. Bit of a cliffhanger, I know, and a bit of drama... but that keeps it interesting, right? I've been planning this for quite some time, actually. Did anyone see it coming?**

 **well, please leave a review, I don't care if it's nice or not, I just like hearing from my readers :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Every second that went by felt slow and fast at the same time. Sophia couldn't move, but she could hear and see enough to make her wish she couldn't do that either. She could hear Caligo chuckle low and dark as he came to lean above her again, his hands touching her on places she didn't want to be touched by him.

"Look at me," he demanded, but she didn't dare open her eyes. If she kept them closed than maybe she would realize that this was all a dream, and that she would wake up in her bed again soon.

But that wasn't the case.

Caligo roughly grabbed her jaw, yanking her head so that it was face to face with his. "Look. At. Me." But she kept her eyes shut tightly. It was the only thing she could do, only thing she was capable of doing in this situation. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he broke her complete.

"Look up yourself, asshole," Felix voice came suddenly, and then a loud _dong_ sound, as if he had hit Caligo with something. Sophia couldn't feel the heat of Caligo's body above her anymore, but she was too scared to open her eyes and check. But this time she it wasn't because of Caligo; it was because of Felix. She didn't want him to see what she had become, didn't want him to look down on her like that, see her so helpless and weak. She just could face him right now.

Suddenly, two arms gently picked her off the ground, and held her tightly. She knew it was Felix; she could smell his scent, could feel it in the gentleness of his touch, and even in his step as he walked away with her.

Sophia wanted to cry, scream, tell Felix she was sorry for everything, but she couldn't. She was tired, her body was paralyzed, and she felt weaker then she had ever felt in her life. But all she wanted was to beg Felix for forgiveness, tell him she had been stupid for pushing him away. But all she could do was savor his touch as he carried her, take in as much as she could of his scent, because she knew the moment he put her down, he would be gone again, and she would be alone.

* * *

Felix kicked the door of Elsa's and Liam's house impatiently. What took them so long? He clenched his jaw as his arms tightened around Sophia. She felt so fragile suddenly, as if there were only her bones holding her together, but were at the point of breaking. She didn't even feel alive, which scared him. Her breaths were short, and he needed to keep reminding himself that he had to look ahead to not stumble or run into a wall, because the moment he looked away from Sophia, and he slow rise and fall of her chest, he was afraid that her body suddenly would just be that. A body. No life.

"Open the bloody door!" he yelled frustrated at the door before looking back at Sophia. Her eyes were still closed, her lips slightly parted, peacefully sleeping. But it felt wrong. He knew she wasn't sleeping because she was tired after partying, but because of the drug. He knew she had been drugged the moment he saw het lying on the asphalt like that under the stupid demon. She would never lover herself like that unless she wasn't in control of herself.

Finally, the door opened, and before Liam could ask what he was doing here or why he was holding Sophia, Felix brushed past him and immediately went upstairs. He walked into the bedroom with her stuff, and laid her down on the bed. He brushed the hair out of her face, and started to lean down to kiss her forehead, but topped halfway.

Felix pressed his lips together, pulling back again as he straightened himself. He wasn't allowed to kiss her forehead anymore, not when she was in this state, not when she couldn't defend herself, and not after what had happened.

So he took a step back, and with one last glance, he turned and left the room. Elsa and Liam were waiting outside the bedroom, as expected, for him to explain the situation.

"Well?" Liam asked impatiently. He obviously didn't like what he saw the moment he had burst into his house with Sophia in his arms.

"Sophia had been drugged," Felix started, keeping his tone as emotionless as possible. "The boy she went with drugged her and wanted to rape her while she was in this state. I came just in time and knocked the demon out before he could do anything to her. When she wakes, make sure she drinks enough water."

With that, he turned and was about to walk down the stairs, when Elsa stopped him. "Why are you leaving, Felix?"

"Why would I stay?" he countered, not looking back as he stood at the top of the stairs.

"She missed you," she continued softly.

"She doesn't want me," he snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh, but it was true. The only reason he had come looking for her was because he just couldn't let go of her. He loved her, and he just needed to make sure she was okay. And now he knew that she was, there was no reason for him to stay.

"Felix," Liam said, his voice sounding not at all gentle like Elsa's, and more like the one of a captain commanding his crew. Felix hated it when Liam used that voice. "She is alone and scared, and you want to leave?"

"She has you guys, I'm no one to her. She'll probably only scream if she wakes up to find me close to her, or even in the same room as her." The thought of Sophia wanting him gone as soon as she woke was enough to depress him.

"We're not enough," Liam said, being stubborn as always, "even though we both wish we were, we don't know here like you do, and we can't take care of her like you can. If you really love Sophia, you'll stay with her until she wakes, and take her reaction to you as a man, and not a coward who doesn't want to be rejected again. You take care of a woman no matter the situation. I thought you were taught better than this."

"Don't question my love for her," Felix hissed, finally turning to them. They both gave him a knowing look. Felix clenched his jaw and fists, glaring at them. "Fine, I'll stay with her, but in the morning I'm gone. Like I said; she doesn't want me with her."

Liam gave him a stiff nod as Felix walked back to the room, and shut the door behind him. He watched the door for a long moment, not ready to look at Sophia again. He hated seeing her in pain, to see her weak, especially if he was the cause of it. So he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second, and finally turned to the bed.

There she lay, quietly, motionless. Felix swallowed, stepping closed to the bed. What was he supposed to do? Sit next to her on the bed? Hold her hand? Wait for her to wait on the floor? Or just lean against the furthest wall in the room?

Felix had never felt this unsure around Sophia. Normally he would know what the best approach would be, but right now she was hurting, and he didn't know how he could help. All because it was partly his fault that she was hurting in the first place. It pained him to think about it, but it was true.

"F-Fe-fe," Sophia's soft voice broke through his thoughts, and he looked up to see her green eyes fixed on him. The brightness in them was gone, and for a moment Felix wondered if it would ever return.

"I'm here," he said softly, taking a few hesitant steps closer to her bed.

Sophia swallowed, blinking tiredly as if she couldn't keep her eyes open. "H-ho-hold m-me."

As soon as the last word left her mouth, her eyes shut again. Felix swallowed again, but he wouldn't deny her anything. So he walked over to her, more sure this time, and gently lifted her off the bed again, only to sit down on it himself with Sophia's head resting on his chest as she was seated on his lap. Just like how he used to hold her whenever she was sad or scared.

At first Felix sat there tense, but after a while, just watching Sophia's steady breathing, he relaxed as well. And as he relaxed, he finally began to feel tired as well. He rested his head on Sophia's, unable to keep from nuzzling just the slightest bit. Despite everything that had happened tonight she still smelled the same.

And as Felix closed his eyes, for just that moment, everything was back to normal. For a moment, they were back in their apartment, sitting on the couch, watching a movie, while he held her closely in his arms. They would slowly get tired and fall asleep together, and the next morning he would make her breakfast while she slept in.

Why couldn't they just go back to that? He would be totally fine if they could at least go back to roommates. He didn't care if she didn't love him back, didn't care if he would ever kiss her again, didn't care if he would be the one to touch her first. He didn't care about any of that if he could just simple have it back the way it had been before. He should never have kissed her, because that was how this whole thing started.

"I love you, Sophia," he whispered softly into her hair. "I want you back, damn it. I love you."

He kissed the top of her head, holding her tighter against him as a single tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

For a moment, Sophia thought she was back in her bed that she shared with Felix, in their apartment. But, of course, she had to wake from that sweet fantasy as a throbbing headache reminded her of last night. And even though the pain in her head was killing her, she felt immensely happy. She buried her face deeper in Felix chest, knowing it was him from his smell, touch, the slow rise and fall of his chest, and even by the simple sound of his breathing.

He had stayed with her last night, he had saved her last night, and he had told her he loved her. For some reason those words made her more happy than scared. Though, she still found it a bit strange. She knew he loved her, he even admitted it before, but it still made her happy to actually hear him say it.

But… did she love him back?

It was the question she dreaded to ask herself, because she didn't know. _You do know, you just don't want to admit it_ , a quiet voice in her head told her. Sophia squeezed her eyes shut tighter, pressing her face harder in the soft fabric of Felix' hoodie.

Felix arms tighten around her suddenly, and she could feel him shift under her slightly. She held her breath, waiting for him to maybe speak or just relax again as he would go back to sleep. Some part of her wanted him to wake, than she wouldn't be alone with her thoughts, but the other part feared the moment he would wake. She wasn't stupid; she knew the moment he would wake she would never wake up in his arms again. She had hurt him, rejected him, and he would be stupid to ever want her back. He may love her, but even that wasn't enough for him to forget everything she had done to him, how much she had hurt him.

It was probably the shock and fear of losing her that made him say those things. He would never want her back, he would never-

"I meant what I said, Sophia," Felix said in a thick voice, barely have woken up yet.

"How did you know?" she mumbled.

Felix shifted again, his arms still tightly holding her, as if he was afraid she would leave. Not that she blamed him for thinking this. "You're digging your nails into my shoulder and arm, right through my hoodie," Felix mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry," she whispered, loosening her grip on him she didn't know she had, though she didn't let go completely.

"But I mean it; I love you and I want you back by my side."

Sophia's heart stopped, just as it did last night when he told her the first time, before it began to bead faster than was normal in her chest.

"F-Felix, I-I…" she took a shuddering breath, back to digging her nails into him. "I'm-"

His hand came to rest on her head, calming her by softly caressing her hair. A soft chuckle escaped his as he kissed the top of her head, and for some weird reason, Sophia's cheeks started to heat up and turned a lovely shade of red.

Felix pulled his knees up, making Sophia lift up until she had her head on his shoulder instead of his chest, and held her even tighter.

"You're so adorable when you're flushed," he told her, nuzzling his face against the top of her head.

"How can you act as if nothing has happened between us?" she said softly, not daring to look up at him. Though, she was really liking how he was holding her.

"I don't like to dwell on the past."

Sophia let out a frustrated huff, pushing herself up so that she could look at him. Her sudden fears replaced by frustration and a bit of anger.

"You are impossible," she told him, glaring. Felix simple smiled at her, still looking the slightest bit sleepy. "Can't you just be angry with me? Yell at me? Push me off you while you tell me you hate me and never want to see me again? Why do you have to be so, so… urg!"

Before she knew what she was doing, she had her lips pressed against his, kissing him with the feelings she just couldn't tell him. She just wanted him to know what she felt, but she couldn't find the right words, and probably never would.

If he was surprised by the kiss, he didn't show it. He simple kissed her back, and she could feel the love he was pouring into it. And, damn it, she wanted to have everything he was offering her. Every last bit of it.

Her hands found their way into his hair while his one hand held her tightly around her waist, the other occupied in her hair. She felt Felix smile into the kiss, and she returned it, not being able to hold it back. She didn't know what she was doing, or what this would mean for her, for them. The only thing she did know was that she had never felt more at home than in his arms.

After a moment, Felix broke the kiss for air while leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "I'm sorry I pushed you away, I'm sorry I didn't trust you, and I'm sorry that I'm still scared."

"And I'm sorry that I don't give a damn about your apologies." Felix grinned her confused looked and her gaping mouth. He kissed the side of her mouth, making her shut it. "I'm fine with everything as long as you promise to come back home with me."

"Why can't you just be angry with me?" she said, but couldn't keep the smile off her lips, so she nuzzled her face in the nape of his neck. "I'm better at dealing with anger than with… whatever this is."

"But are you coming home?"

Sophia stayed quiet for a moment, following the line of his collarbone with her finger.

"Okay, I'll come home."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! And before you think anything, this story isn't over yet, but if that is a good thing you'll have to find out on your own ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

Sophia sat on the couch, blanket draped around her, TV on, and snuggled down against the couch cushion in Felix' hoodie. It had been a month or so since school had ended. A month or so since she moved back in with Felix. A month or so since he told her he loved her, and everything went back the way it was.

Well, kind of.

Sophia still wasn't sure how she felt towards Felix, and most of the time she was still scared. But he was patient, he never pushed her, and he was always gentle with her. Which wasn't really something special, since he had always been this way towards her.

But really, things had gone well for the past few weeks. Felix would be more affectionate by the day, and she couldn't really say she didn't like it. When she first came back he was still a bit hesitant, and most of the time waited for her to come to him. But as time went by, he became more sure of himself. She would wake in the morning in his arms, or fall asleep in them. When she was on the couch he would get her something sweet before he came to join her. And he would always visit her at work, keep her company during her break, and walk home with her when she was done. He even helped out in the café every now and then. Belle really appreciated it, and she can't seemed to stop mentioning how lucky she was with Felix as her boyfriend.

Well, boyfriend, she didn't really like to call him by that. It wasn't that she didn't want him to be her boyfriend or something, but it was just that he felt more like a best friend than a boyfriend. He was her best friend, her rock, the one who had helped her through a hard time and made her see the beauty in life again. Felix meant everything to her, which she only came to realize a few weeks ago, and that made her scared of losing him. It made her scared of screwing things up if they went to fast and getting hurt in the end.

She trusted Felix, but she didn't trust herself if she fully gave in to him. If she came to love him, and acted on that love, maybe he would tire of it, or maybe she would do something stupid. It was just so easy to love someone and then get hurt because of that love. Sophia had already admitted that she liked Felix, that he meant everything to her, but she just couldn't find the courage to even think that she might love him.

But right now, that didn't matter. She knew that with time she might overcome that fear, and that Felix would wait and help her to overcome it.

Over time, she had also grown closer to her family. She would often go out with Elizabeth or eat dinner at her house. Felix would complain about how much he hated the two of them together and how they would shut him out, but she knew he was happy that she finally had a friend. Though, she couldn't help but notice the bit of jealousy he would sometimes show when she spend time with Elizabeth. She thought it was cute that he was actually jealous of her spending time with other people, and when she confronted him about it he said it was mostly because Elizabeth always stole what was his when they were kids. But she knew he was happy for her, and he wouldn't stop her from getting to know her family. He actually kind of forced her to in the beginning when she was still a bit unsure.

So yeah, right now, as Sophia sat on the couch, snuggled deep in the warmth and scent of Felix, she felt content and happy. The future brought many promises, and for once she wasn't scared of what they might be.

"Sophia, I'm back," Felix called. Sophia jumped a bit before turning to him. She hadn't even noticed when the door had opened. She smiled at him as he walked to the kitchen, but only then did she notice the second person that entered the apartment, and closed the door behind them.

"Felix, why do you never warn me when we have guests," Sophia said, glaring half-heartedly at Felix back before looking at the person who had entered. "I'm sorry, Ingrid, I would have put on something more descent if I knew you were coming."

Before Ingrid could reply, Felix snorted in the kitchen. "Oh really? Then what exactly would have been different if I told you ahead?"

He turned to her, arms crossed, a smirk playing on his lips. Sophia scowled at him, raising her leg from under the blanket very un-lady like. "I would have put on some pants!"

She gestured to her bare leg as if to make her point clear. Felix simple chuckled and shook his head. "As if those would have lasted longer than an hour."

Ingrid's laugh caught both their attention, and they both turned to look at her, Sophia slowly lowering her leg and re-covered it with the blanket again. Ingrid smiled at the two as she walked into the room.

"You two are just time an old-married couple," Ingrid said, sitting down beside Sophia on the couch. "How have you been, dear?"

Sophia smiled at Ingrid before leaning over for a hug. "I've been doing great," she said as she pulled back. Ingrid was Felix adopted mother, and Elsa and Anna's aunt. Sophia had met her a few weeks ago when she and Felix went to visit Elsa and Liam and Elizabeth. Ingrid was already there, and Sophia immediately took a liking of the woman. She was sweet and caring, almost seeming like a perfect mother. She now understood where Felix got his soft side from.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ingrid said, smiling kindly before looking up at Felix. "No tea for your dear mom?"

Sophia laughed as Felix rolled his eyes, and went to busy himself in the kitchen with preparing the tea for his mother and putting away the groceries he had bought. She turned back to Ingrid, the smile still on his lips.

"You have such a beautiful smile," Ingrid said, taking both her hands in hers. Sophia ducked her head slightly, blushing a bit.

"Thank you," she mumbled softly.

"You should really smile more often." Ingrid squeezed her hands, making her look back up at her. "Is he treating you well?"

Sophia raised her eyebrow. "Who? Felix?"

Ingrid nodded. "I've been worrying that he might not treat you right. You see, I tried to raise him as best as I could with the time I had lost with him, but sometimes I worry he will fall back into his old patterns. Two years ago he had been in a rough state as you might know, and as a mother, I just worry about him and you."

Sophia squeezed Ingrid's hands, giving her an ensuring smile. "He's the sweetest boy I've ever known, maybe even too sweet sometimes. I promise you, he treats me nothing less than a princess, which is quite annoying sometimes."

Ingrid laughed. "Good. That's good to hear." She paused for a second, her expression turning serious again. "But if anything changes, you have to tell me, alright?"

"Alright," Sophia said a bit confused with a nod. She didn't understand why Ingrid was telling her this so suddenly.

"I mean it. You don't know how he had been."

Sophia nodded again. "I promise I will."

* * *

"Hey Felix," Sophia called from her spot on the bed. She was sitting upside-down, her head dangling from the edge.

"Yeah?" he replied from the bathroom, preparing for bed.

"What exactly happened two years ago?"

Felix walked into the bedroom, a T-shirt in his hands. Sophia couldn't help but let her eyes linger a bit on his bare chest, and let them roam maybe a bit too much. Felix smirked when he saw her watching him, and went to kneel down before her so that they were at the same eye level.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, his voice soft and low.

Sophia shrugged, meeting his gaze. "Curious. I hear Elsa and Anna talk about it and mention it, Elizabeth said that I should ask you about it rather than her, and you know how curious I am."

Felix leaned closer, the tip of his nose touching hers. "It isn't really something special," he said so soft that it was almost a whispered. "I simple lost hope and thought I was alone. I believed that I would never be accepted by anyone, even though I had been adopted. It was hard for me to adjust to having people care for me, and a part of me just didn't want to accept it. They would let me down, I had thought, in time, you'll see. And those thoughts brought me to a dark place. It took me a while to get out of it, to trust everyone, but I did it. And I'm very thankful that everyone didn't give up on me, even when I had already given up on them."

Sophia reached down to caress his cheek with her fingers. "Would it have helped if I was there in that time?"

He shook his head, looking at her sadly. "I was in such a terrible place that it wouldn't have mattered. I would have let you slip past me and-"

"I mean, before the accident. Before I got scarred; do you think it would have helped?"

Felix smiled down at her, kissing her forehead, and lingered there. "Maybe, I don't know. I like to believe you would have helped, but I'm almost positive that even a kiss from you wouldn't have helped."

"Then how did you get out?"

"With love and patience, and a very hard smack of reality thrown into my face." He chuckled to himself, hoping to lighten the mood a bit by joking, but Sophia didn't even smile. "Sophia?"

Sophia grabbed Felix' hand, and pulled him up the bed with her. When he was on the bed she settled herself on his lap, facing him. Her expression was serious, though her eyes were sad.

"Please never go back there. Just… smile for me, okay? Try to be happy, okay? Even when you lose all hope, I want you to… I just want you to… be happy," she said softly, struggling to find the right words to express what she felt. Damn it, when he tells her such things it seems so easy. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his still bare chest, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. "I want you to be happy, with or without me."

Felix wrapped his arms around her as well, resting his head on hers. "I'm happy when I'm with you, and if you are happy. And I'll smile when you smile, deal?"

She nodded against his shoulder, tightening her hold on him. "Say it."

"What?"

"You know damn well what."

Felix laughed softly, and she could feel his chest vibrate against her because of it. "I love you."

"Good." She paused for a moment before adding, "I like you better without shirt."

"I like you without shirt too."

Sophia snorted. "But not more."

"Still," he mumbled in her hair, one of his hands slowly crawling under her pajama shirt. It stopped halfway up her back, and his fingers rubbing soothing circles on her skin. Sophia hummed, liking the way his warm hand felt against her skin. "You're just like a cat."

"What?" she asked lazily, already starting to drift off.

"You claw and bite, but when you can find the right spot, she starts purring in your arms," he told her softly, but she could still hear the adoration he had for her.

"Can I be a kitten?" she asked, snuggling further against him if that was even possible.

"Of course you can, big scary kitten."

"No," she protested. "I'm cute and fluffy."

Felix smiled into her hair. "But only with me."

"Only with you," she said before quickly adding, "and Caligo and Peter and-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was on her back, Felix towering over her. She opened her eyes, laughing when she noticed the glint of jealousy in his eyes. She didn't know why, but she just loved seeing him jealous. She loved seeing him be protective of her. At first she had hated it, but she had grown fond of it. It meant she was his.

"Only. With. Me," he said in a low voice, low enough to make her shiver. He grinned when he felt her shiver under him. "My sweet, innocent kitten."

She put both her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer. "I'm far from innocent."

"In my eyes you are," he breathed, leaning in until their lips were almost touching, but went down to her neck before they could actually meet. He kissed her neck, moving down, until his lips were on her collarbone.

Sophia laughed, knowing fully well what he was doing. "You have to stop marking me whenever you're jealous, idiot."

He suddenly bit her, harder than he usually would, which caused Sophia to gasp. Felix moved away from her neck to look back at her, his mouth forming a lazy, half grin.

"You're just so much more beautiful with _my_ mark." Again, his voice made her shiver, and he looked way too pleased with that fact.

"I'm tired."

Felix chuckled, pressing himself firmer against her, pushing her body down into the mattress. "You're not getting away that easily."

He kissed her softly, and she smiled against his lips. "I mean it, I'm tired."

"Alright," he mumbled, rolling onto his back while taking Sophia with him so that she was now laying on top of him. With a bit of struggling he managed to cover them both with the comforters. Sophia snuggled against him, signing when she was comfortable with her position. He started running his fingers through his hair while turning of the light with his other hand. "Sweet dreams, my love."

"Goodnight, my idiot."

* * *

The next morning the first thing Sophia noticed was the cold, empty space beside her. The sheets were cold, and the bed suddenly felt too big for her. She lifted her head from her pillow, forcing her eyes to open. She blinked repeatedly at the bright light that shone into the onto her face through the little gab between the curtains. Groaning, she turned over and pushed herself up with her elbows. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked at the empty space beside her. It was unusual for Felix to leave early in the morning without waking her, especially during the holiday.

Maybe she was a bit overreacting, but she was suddenly overcome with a bit of worry. She shook her head and forcer herself to leave the warmth of her bed. Maybe he was in the kitchen. After all, he liked to surprise her with breakfast in bed, but usually he would wake her with the breakfast.

She glanced at the clock while she rubbed her eye, walking to the door. It was already half past 9. It was too late for him to making breakfast for her, she realized. He would always bring it to her early, so he was sure she wouldn't wake until he was done. This only caused the worry she felt in the pit of her stomach to increase.

Desperately she tried to shake the feeling away. Nothing was wrong, and she was just over reacting. It was just the part of her that was scared of being left again that made her worry. Well, that was what she tried to tell herself. There was no need to be worried.

Sophia opened the door, and stepped into the living room. It was quiet. Not a single sound but from the outsides. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked further into the room, feeling a familiar age grow gnaw at her chest. She tried to ignore it, push it away because it was unnecessary, and went over to the kitchen. Nothing looked out of place, which only made her more uneasy.

Sophia sighed in frustration, moving to the sink to splash cold water in her face. She was being ridiculous. Felix could do whatever he wanted. He didn't have to tell her where he was going or when he would come back. He didn't have to wake up with her.

But still, she couldn't get the strange feeling that something was wrong out of her system. Sophia walked to the fridge, grabbing some juice. She was too lazy to grab a glass so she simple opened the juice box and drank right out of it. Felix wasn't here, he would never know she did that.

She actually did that pretty often when he wasn't home. She would do little things like drink out of the juice box or jump on the bed or eat the last cookie, and all that kind of stuff. The things Felix usually told her not to do, or warn her about because it was _his_ cookie. Sometimes he acted more like a dad than her boyfriend, but then there were these moments when he would join her. It wasn't often that he caught her, but most of the time when he did he joined her. But she knew he didn't like it when she did those things, and that was why she mostly did it when he was gone.

It didn't really make much sense if she thought about it. What she actually was doing was being a little kid again. She hadn't really had the chance to feel that free the past three years, and so now she was making up for lost time. And she knew Felix was only helping her by either playing the party pooper or her partner in crime. It depended on his mood and the reason why she was being naughty.

Sophia smiled at the memories she had made with Felix in the past few weeks. She leaned forward on the counter, the half empty juice box in her hand. It was so quiet as she stood there by herself. She missed the sound that Felix would make no matter what he was doing. It just comforted her to know he was home.

She laughed to herself, shaking her head. Was she serious right now? Was she really missing Felix only because he left her before she woke up?

Left her.

That wasn't what she meant.

He… he didn't _left_ her.

He was probably just getting some things from the store that he forgot yesterday. Sophia sighed, putting the juice box back in the fridge. She then walked over to the couch, and went to sit down, her arms wrapped around herself. It was where she usually waited for him when she was bored. Though, she would never admit that to him.

She grabbed a blanket that was slung over the back of the couch, and wrapped it around herself. She grabbed Felix' laptop from under the coffee table and snuggled with it on her favorite spot on the couch. There was nothing to worry about, and when Felix would come home again, she would give him hell.

* * *

Around lunch Sophia really started to worry, and for good reason. She had tried calling Felix, but his phone lay on the counter where he had probably forgotten it. After that she tried called Elsa and Ingrid, but Elsa didn't know where he was and Ingrid didn't pick up her phone.

With the phone in her hands, Sophia said anxiously on the couch. She had turned on the TV to distract herself, but she just couldn't focus on the colorful, moving scenes before her. The worst case scenarios kept going through her head. She couldn't go out looking for him since she wouldn't know where to start looking. He could be anywhere, and she wouldn't have the faintest clue where to start looking.

What is something had happened? What if he really did leave her? What if, what if, what if. They kept occupying her mind more and more. But eventually, the most painful thought eventually got stuck in her head.

What if he did leave her?

What if he had grown tired of her and finally realized that this morning?

Sophia shook her head, burying her face in her knees. No, no that wasn't true. Felix loved her, he would never leave her like that. He would never hurt her like that. But that only led her to believe something terrible had happened to him.

Sophia jumped when suddenly the phone in her hand rang, and with a bit of clumsiness, she answered.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice betraying how she felt.

" _Sophia, honey, it me, Ingrid_ ," the soft voice said from the other side. Sophia recognized is as Ingrid's, but there was something that sounded off about it.

"Ingrid, hey, I've been trying to contact you," she said.

" _I know, I know_ ," she heard Ingrid say, not missing the way her voice wavered the slightest bit.

"Is everything alright?" Sophia asked worried.

Ingrid stayed quiet on the other line, which didn't help to ease her nerves.

" _There has been an accident."_ Sophia felt her heart sink at Ingrid's words, and she nearly dropped the phone when she heard the rest. " _It's not going so well with Felix_."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been really caught up with school. Well, please review if you liked this chapter ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

Sophia's heart was hammering in her chest, faster and faster the closer she came to the hospital. She rushed through the doors of the building, her breaths uneven from running. She hurried to the counter, hammering her fist on the desk when the woman behind it didn't look up from her paperwork.

"Excuse me," she said, trying to catch her breath. The woman still didn't look up, which irritated Sophia to no end.

"Excuse me," she said again, this time much louder.

The woman sighed and looked up, giving Sophia a bored look. "How can I help you?"

Sophia opened her mouth to ask where Felix was when she heard Ingrid called for her. She turned and was immediately pulled into a hug by the sweet woman. Sophia felt herself slightly relax in the warm embrace, her mind finally catching up to what had happened.

"Is he okay?" she whispered, her voice unstable.

"He's… stable. It's not life threatening, but…" Ingrid pulled away from the hug, and the tiniest bit relief Sophia felt was washed away by Ingrid's expression.

"I-I need to see him," she choked out, finally letting some of the tears break through. "Where is he?"

"Sophia-"

"Where is he?!"

Ingrid sighed, stepped back. "Down the hall, second door on your right, but-"

Before Ingrid could say anything else Sophia brushed passed her, and practically ran down the hall. She pushed open the door to Felix' room, but suddenly felt a bit hesitant to enter. She wanted to see him to make sure he was okay, but she also didn't want to see him hurt.

"Just come in already," came a harsh voice from inside the room, making Sophia jump. It sounded like Felix, but… different. She had heard him talk like that before, but never to her. Though, she thought nothing of it – he was probably just tired. With a deep breath, Sophia entered the room, her eyes falling on Felix as he sat upright in the hospital bed, wearing nothing but a hospital sheet.

Tears started to prick her eyes as she saw his bruises and cuts, and she rushed to his side.

"Oh Felix," she sniffed, reaching out to grab his hand, but he suddenly pulled it away before she could touch it. She let out a shaky breath as she frowned slightly at the rejection before meeting his eyes. As her green eyes locked on his grey ones, Sophia felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. His eyes were cold, empty, confused. Nothing like how her Felix would look at her.

"Who the hell are you?" he hissed as Sophia took a step back.

"Felix…" she whispered, the tears she was trying to hold back beginning to escape.

Just before she sank to the ground Ingrid rushed into the room, her hands reaching out to Sophia to stop her from falling. She shook her head repeatedly, clenching her eyes shut as Ingrid patted her back and shushed her with calming words.

"Who is she, Ingrid?" Felix voice broke through, only causing Sophia's heart to ache even more. He didn't recognize her. He didn't know who she was. How could he… how could he not know her?

"Ingrid," he said more demanding, "who is she and why is she here? How does she know my name?"

"Felix," Ingrid said sternly before continuing in a softer tone, "remember what the doctor said? You lost two years' worth of memories."

"No!" Sophia cried, her eyes wide as she looked at Ingrid and then at Felix. "No, no he can't- he can't have-" a sob escape her lips as she looked away from the blond boy she came to care for so much. "forgotten me…"

Ingrid pulled her in a tight hug, rubbing her back. Sophia's worst fear was to be left by the people she cared about and who loved her, but suddenly that fear didn't seem to be so bad anymore. At least she wouldn't have to see them ever again and be reminded of how they may have never loved her, or how they had betrayed her.

No, this was far worse.

Because he had left her, but he had also forgotten.

And she had to look him in the eyes and see him without him really seeing her.

Sophia's breathing became uneven as her worst fears haunted her mind. Her knees felt weak, and Ingrid couldn't calm her down of keep her up anymore. She heard Felix' voice, but not in the way she wanted to hear. He was cursing, yelled at his mother what the hell was happening to her.

Even on the brink of consciousness, Sophia couldn't even find the slightest bit of worry in his voice. Only anger. Only panic. Only confusion. It made her finally give into the darkness, because she didn't want to hear him. For once, he was only hurting her, and in the time she needed his comfort the most.

* * *

Sophia held the little plastic cup she was handed with water. She stared into the clear liquid, swirling it around a bit. She could hear people talk around her, but she wasn't paying attention. A nurse had come when she passed out and had brought her to a little room where she was now. She hadn't said a word since she had woken up, and was now sitting curled up on the bed.

She still couldn't process what had happened. Felix didn't remember her. He had been hit by a car and lost his memories. His memories of the last two years.

Gone.

All gone.

His memories could be restored, but it would take some time, and even then they weren't sure everything would return. It scared Sophia to think about the possibility that he might never remember her ever again, that he may never return to his old self. To the Felix she knew and came to care for. It scared her enough to set her running.

But she wasn't going to run. She was being selfish and scared while Felix was really the one who needed her help. She was stronger than this. She wasn't going to let Felix go through his alone just because she was being scared and selfish.

If he would never remember her again that was fine. She could get him to fall on love with her again. It would be easy. He fell for her when she was being a total bitch, if she was going to be a bit more like she was now he would soon teasing and kissing her again.

With new determination, Sophia looked up from her cup and got off the bed. Ingrid and the nurse looked up to look at her.

"I'm fine," she said, feeling braver than she had felt in a while. "I was just a bit in shock, I'm fine now."

"Just let me check-" the nurse started but Sophia waved her away.

"I'm fine," she hissed before turning to Ingrid. "What will happen to him?"

"I was planning on taking him in again and-" Ingrid started, a bit startled by Sophia's sudden change.

"No, he's coming back home with me."

"Sophia-"

"The past two years he had spent in his apartment, so if we want his memories back as soon as possible he needs to be in placed where those memories might be triggered. I don't think that that would happen if he stayed with you."

Ingrid sighed, rubbing her hands together. "You're right, of course, but I didn't know if you could take that, especially after you collapsed like that."

"Felix needs me, and I'm not going to be weak."

Ingrid placed her hands on Sophia's shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. "It's okay if you can't handle him looking at you like that. It's not weakness. You've been through a lot, it's okay if you don't feel like having him around. Remember what I told you, he was in a bad state two years ago, and he doesn't remember ever recovering from it."

"And that's exactly why I have to help him," she said determent. "He has always been there for me, I want to return the favor for once."

After a moment, Ingrid nodded and let go of her shoulders. "You want to speak to him?"

Sophia simple nodded, and Ingrid stepped aside.

* * *

After taking a deep breath, Sophia walked into the hospital room. Felix came into view, his back turned to her as he lay on the bed, facing the window. She stopped when she was beside his bed, her hands itching to reach out to him and hold him close to her, but she shoved them in her hoodie pockets instead. Outside it was raining, and the ticking of the raindrops on the window was the only sound, besides Felix' breathing, that filled the room.

"I know you're awake," she said softly, almost a whisper. She had come to know Felix rather well, and she knew that he would never feel comfortable enough in a hospital bed to sleep unless he was extremely tired or if she was holding him.

"Who are you?" he replied, keeping his back turned to her.

"I'm… Sophia," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She can feel him tense up a bit, and it send a painful ache through her.

She heard him whisper her name before saying a bit louder, "Who are you to me?"

The love of your life, the broken girl you've mend… "Your roommate," she settles for instead.

Felix finally moved to sit upright, and Sophia reached out to help him, but he flinched away from her touch, as if she was fire that burned his skin. She held her hands to her chest, looking down at the sheets. It hurt more than she imagined it would, but she had to stay strong, she had to help him as much as she could.

"Why are you here?" he asked, breaking through her thoughts with his ice like voice. Where had all the warmth he once spoke with run off to?

"I needed to speak with you," she told him as she looked up at him, meeting his stone, grey eyes. Have they always been so empty? Behind his love for her, the warmth he masked them with, was he always so empty?

"About what?" he snarled impatiently, but Sophia didn't flinch at his harsh tone. To be honest, she had turned numb the moment she looked into his eyes, because it made her realize how much they actually are the same. Maybe she could use that knowledge to her advantage in bringing his memories back.

"I'm taking you home when you are released from the hospital."

Felix scoffed, looking out the window and away from her. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't know you, and I don't want to know you."

That stung, but she pushed the pain away for now. He didn't mean it, after all. "Felix, the doctor said that if you want your memories to return you need to be at places that might trigger them. You've spend most of the last two years at your apartment, and you've also started spending a lot of time with me. Going back to Ingrid would only slow your recovery."

"Too bad," he grumbled, still looking out the window. "I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"And why not?" Her hurt was starting to be replayed by a bit of anger. He's being childish, and she was already tired of this stupid behaver of his.

"Because you're annoying," he shot at her, turning his head to her and glaring, but he didn't expect her to glare right back at him. She's handled with far more stupid and infuriating people before, so she knew what would make them blink, and maybe even take a step back.

"Oh, I'm annoying to you, alright." Sophia leaned closer, poking his chest as he leaned back, away from her. "But so are you. You think you have any power? Do you really think you're in a position to talk me down and insult me? You are the one who got hit by a car, you are the one who lost his memories, and you are the one who left me without even leaving a little note only to find you in this state and have you yell at me about how you don't want to be anywhere near me?! I'm the one who is supposed to be pissed! I'm the one who should be angry at the whole situation! Not you!"

Felix blinked at her with wide eyes, his cheeks actually turning a bit red from embarrassment or maybe something else, she didn't know. All she knew was that her breaths were coming a little too fast, and that the heart monitor next to the bed was beeping faster than it was before. Good. At least her words at some effect on him, or it was the closeness their bodies. He did wear nothing but a hospital gown, and she was the first girl to ever have him react to physically and mentally. But that was not the point right now.

After taking a deep, calming breath, her eyes closing for a second, Sophia looked back into his cold, grey eyes, and said more gently, "Let's just go home."

And even if it was for a second, his walls crumbled, and a bit of her Felix shone through his eyes. It was brief, and with a blink it was gone again. But it was there, and it gave her hope that perhaps, for once, everything would be alright in the end.

Felix nodded, and Sophia sat back with a sigh as he looked at the window again. "I'll go with you, but only if Ingrid agrees."

Not mom, not mother. No. Ingrid was still Ingrid, and even though he spoke with affection for her, Sophia could still tell the distance between them. It only than occurred to her how tired and sad Ingrid actually had looked. This was hard for her too, more than Sophia had imagined. Maybe it was even harder because she was his mother, and Sophia was merely his girlfriend. Sophia really shouldn't be so whiny about the situation, other people had it worse.

"I have to go now," she said softly, looking down at his hand while trying to keep herself from reaching out to him. "I'll see you later, goodnight."

He didn't respond, only kept staring out the window at the darkened sky and the raindrops on the glass as she left the room. But just before the door closed behind her, she heard a faint 'Goodnight, Sophia.' It brought a small smile on her lips, even though she might had imagined it.

It was going to be alright.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are always welcome :)**

 **And please check out my tumblr: _creativefantasyme_**


	29. Chapter 29

"So, this is my apartment?" Felix asked as he looked around. Sophia closed the door behind her, watching him a bit nervously. He'd just been released from the hospital, and Ingrid had given them a lift home. She insisted on staying with them for a while, but Felix waved her off and told her he would be fine. But honestly, Sophia would have wanted her to stay. Being alone with Felix suddenly didn't sound so much as heaven anymore.

"Yeah, you moved in here about a year ago and I came to live with you a few months ago when my apartment building was burned to the ground," she explained, still watching him from where she stood by the door.

"Why haven't you moved out yet?"

Sophia's eyes widened at the question. "Excuse me?"

Felix turned to her, looking bored and unimpressed, maybe even a bit irritated that she didn't understood his question. "If your apartment was burned, then your stay with me was temporary. A few months is enough to find a new place, so why are you still living here?"

"Maybe because you want me to stay?" she said, crossing her arms. Felix laughed bitterly, shaking his head.

"Why in the world would I want a girl like you to stay with me?" he said, the grin on his lips just cruel.

Sophia felt pain shoot through her chest at his words, but she tried to push it away. She really tried. With a deep breath, she approached him, keeping her face emotionless to show him he wasn't getting under her skin.

"I would love to tell you why, but I don't think you're ready. Besides, you'll probably only laugh at me. Now just shut up before I punch you and have you regret ever opening your mouth." His grin turned into a snarl, but Sophia was still able to seize him down with one of her glares. "Sit down and watch TV or something, I'm going to prepare dinner."

"Bitch," Felix grumbled, about to turn and sit on the couch when Sophia slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Call me bitch again and-" before she could finish her sentence she suddenly felt a burning pain in her cheek. She blinked a few times, touching her cheek, and looked back at Felix who had his hand raised and his face looking deadly.

Before he could blink, Sophia launched forwards, aiming to punch him. She didn't care about his still healing injuries from the accident – no one slapped Sophia Jones and lived. And maybe she could punch his memories right back into him. He had hurt her enough over the past few days. While he was still in the hospital she visited him every day, even when she had to work all day and was exhausted. And what did she get in return? He called her names, ignored her, snarled and hissed at her, while she was dying inside. This was the last straw, and she couldn't keep her anger down any longer.

After all, she was better at getting lost in anger than in sadness or grief.

Felix ducked just before he was hit, and barely dodged her blow that followed. He grabbed her wrist, trying to get some distance between them, but she got a clear shot and punched him right in the stomach. That seemed to break his last bit of self-control, because before Sophia knew what was happening she, Felix kicked her side, and she was suddenly laying against the wall.

Her head must have hit the wall because it was hurting like crazy, but still not as much as her side was. She could practically feel the pattern of his shoe printed in her skin. She wrapped her arms around her side as she looked up, seeing Felix clenching his own stomach as he kneeled down before her, grabbing her face in one hand roughly. He looked angry, no, furious. His eyes practically killing her with how he was looking at her.

"I don't care who you are," he growled, the growl he usually used to protect her, but now used against her. "and I don't care who I am to you. That guy? The one you know? He was gone the moment that car hit me. My memories won't return, so be a good bitch and do what I say."

Sophia glared at him, spitting a bit of blood at him. "Who says I won't just leave if you keep being an asshole?"

He chuckled darkly, a smirk tugging at his lips. "You care too deeply for who I was, and you still have too much hope that he'll return." His smirk grew as he searched her eyes, apparently finding something in them that amused him. "After all, you have no where you can go. This is your home, _I_ am your home, and you don't want to leave me like everyone has left you."

With one last look he threw her head back against the wall, as if it was simple a piece of garbage. However, this caused Sophia to see black spots, and she had to fight to stay conscious.

She lost.

The last thing she saw before darkness took her was Felix standing tall, and walking away from her.

* * *

The next morning she felt as if she had a hangover, even though she didn't really know what that felt like. Sophia's head was hurting like hell, her side not doing any better, and when she touched her cheek it felt like it was on fire.

She hissed as she pushed herself off the ground, her muscles aching from sleeping on the cold, wooden floor. Looking around, she didn't see Felix anywhere. Probably still asleep, she thought as she looked at the clock, seeing that it was half past 7. It also meant that she had to go to her work soon. She had been planning to stay home today to take care of Felix, but after what he did last night he could suck it. Maybe seeing her gone would scare him a bit, maybe a lot even. She cared for him, but that didn't mean she accepted being treated like shit.

Trying to suppress a groan, Sophia stood, and walker over to her bag. It's a good thing she left it in the living room last night. She didn't feel like going into the bedroom, even though it was hers too, while Felix was still sleeping there. She opened her bag, winching when she felt her side sting. Carefully, she lifted her shirt, seeing a large bruise on her side. She didn't expect anything less. Though, she had worse.

Turning back to her bag she gathered her make-up supplies, and started working on her face. He had left a nasty bruise on her cheek as well when he had slapped her, but she hadn't expect it to be this bad. Well, at least she had learned a thing or two on make-up and cover-up from her job. When she was done, there was nothing left of her bruise or the bags under her eyes. No one would even notice that something was off.

With one last nod to herself in the mirror, Sophia gathered her stuff, and quietly left the apartment.

* * *

"Will that be all?" Sophia said as scribbled the order down on her notepad.

"Yes, that's all, sweetheart," the guy at the table said, winking at her. Sophia gave him a tight smile, turned on her heels, and hurried to the back. This week was comic slash Marvel themed, and so she was dressed up as her favorite villain; Loki. She was perfect for the costume with her raven black hair and bright green eyes. She could have been his daughter.

She wore a long green cape, a dress that was based off the armor he wore in The Avengers, and a headpiece that resembled his helmet. She looked damn sexy, if she had to say so herself. Felix would probably have loved this look on her, and would definitely have given her a hickey just to make sure none of the guys would even think about flirting with her. He would have been a great Thor.

Sophia smiled sadly at the thought as she walked over to the kitchen. If Felix had been here those guys would have gotten some nasty glares from him, and she would have gotten some nice kisses to make clear that she was his. Thinking about this made her realize how much she missed his company at work. It made her long for the times when she still found it annoying having him around during work.

"Hey Ruby, got you a little present," she said, handing her the little paper note with the orders.

Ruby faked a gasp. "What? For me? How thoughtful of you."

Sophia laughed, winching as it hurt her side. Without really thinking about it she wrapped her arm around herself, her smile falling from her lips as she frowned at the pain. She felt Ruby touch her shoulder over the counter, causing her head to snap up at her.

"Sophia, are you okay?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, totally fine," she said, smiling at the brunet. Ruby took both Sophia's hands, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I know how hard it is for you, having Felix not recognize you, so if there is anything bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me or Belle or anyone you feel comfortable with. We're here for you, you know that, right?"

Sophia nodded, biting her lip. "I know, thank you."

She didn't want to worry them, this was her problem, not theirs. She would only bother them by telling what he did to her last night, and they would tell her to leave him because it was abuse. But they didn't know she couldn't leave him. They didn't understand what was going on. Only she knew how to handle this. Well, she hoped she knew.

Ruby gave her one last wary look before turning back to the orders. Sophia let out a small sigh, and turned to leave the kitchen. Right at the moment, Jefferson came rushing into the kitchen, accidentally pushing Sophia against the doorframe. She let out a cry of pain before he could stop herself, clenching her side as she slid to the floor, tears pricking her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she heard Jefferson say.

"I knew something was wrong," Ruby murmured, kneeling down beside her.

"I-I'm fine," Sophia gasped, trying to hold back the tears, and failing miserably. Ruby helped her up and led her to a little table, sitting her down on one of the chairs.

"Go get Belle," Ruby ordered, ignoring Sophia protests. "Sophia look at me."

With a bit of hesitation, Sophia looked up at Ruby, the make-up she had put on that morning to cover her bruises was now smeared out, and her blue colored cheek visible. Ruby sat back, gasping as she covered her face with her hands.

"Soph, what happened?" she whispered just when Jefferson returned with Belle.

"Oh dear," Belle gasped, kneeling down before Sophia. "are you okay, Soph? What happened to you?"

Sophia shook her head, wiping away her tears. "Nothing, I just fell down the stairs."

"Falling down stairs doesn't give you a hand shaped bruise," Belle said, sounding stern but gentle at the same time. "Felix did this, didn't he?"

Sophia stayed quiet, biting on her lip. "H-he didn't mean it."

"Soph-"

"He doesn't remember who I am to him, he just needs time, he didn't meant to hurt me," she stammered. "You don't understand. He would never hurt me. He's just having a rough time and doesn't remember recovering from it two years ago. Please, he won't hurt me again."

"Why is he still with you? Why is he not with his mother?" Ruby asked, holding both Sophia's hands.

"He has a better chance to get his memories back if he-"

"Why, Sophia?"

She hesitated for a moment, looking down. "I don't want to be alone, and I don't want him to feel like that either. I know what he's going through and how he feels, and I know that Ingrid can't help him like I can."

"This is not supposed to happen, this is not the right way," Belle told her softly, rubbing a soothing hand over her back.

"I know, and I won't accept this, but just- just let me handle this on my own."

Ruby and Belle shared a look before Belle sighed and nodded, looking back at Sophia. "Alright, we'll leave you alone, but if you get anymore bruises or he hurts you again we won't hesitate to make an end to this, understand?"

Sophia nodded, smiling slightly. "I promise I'll take care of myself."

"Good." Belle then turned to Jefferson. "Get her some ice, and then go back to work."

Jefferson nodded before disappearing into the kitchen. Not a second later he came back with an icepack, and handed it to Sophia. She smiled gratefully at him as he made a little bow before he went back to the kitchen. She held the icepack to her side, hissing a bit as it felt like the ice was burning her already bruised skin.

"Ruby, I know you're concerned but you should go back, too," Belle said when the brunet didn't make a move from her spot next to Sophia. "It's pretty busy this week with all the Marvel geeks."

Ruby groaned but stood, smiling down at Sophia one last time before she walked back to the kitchen.

"I should go back to work as well," Sophia said as she removed the icepack from her side and tried to stand, but she was pushed down by Belle immediately.

"No, I'm not letting you work in this condition."

"But Belle-"

"I said no," Belle said, leaving no room for discussion. "You're going to calm down a bit, eat and drink something, and then go home. And I don't want to see your face again until you're feeling better, and don't give me the 'I'm fine' because I know you longer than today and I know when you're doing fine, and now you're not fine."

"Alright," Sophia mumbled, looking down at her lap.

"Good, I'll get you something." With that, Belle turned and left for the kitchen, leaving Sophia alone in the backroom. She already started to dread going home, and she hated that she did. On a normal day she would be happy to finally head home, because she would know that Felix was there, preparing them some dinner, and they would snuggle up on the couch after they had eaten. But right now she only felt her stomach turn into a knot as the seconds ticked by.

* * *

 **A/N: Some angst here, some angst there. Hey, who doesn't love some angst and drama? ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

When Sophia was finally home, the first thing she saw was Felix, sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. He was watching something on TV, but Sophia could only see the blond boy on the couch. There was something about his posture that made her stop, and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew there was something wrong.

He looked small. His blanket too tight wrapped around him to be just for the cold. The TV set too loud to be just for listening. And how he sat there, in the middle of the couch, the room only dimly lit, he looked nothing like the man who hurt her yesterday.

No, he looked like the boy she came to lo- care for. But he was hurting, and right now she only wanted to sit down on his lap, snuggle up against him, and ask what was bothering him so that she could help him. But of course she couldn't do that now. Not when he couldn't remember her.

With a sigh, Sophia closed the door, making her presence known. Felix jumped slightly and turned his head to notify where the sound came from. Sophia could visible see his walls rise again when his eyes fell on her, and so she felt a sting of pain go through her. It hurt her to be someone to Felix who he had to build walls for, especially since he never showed them around her at first.

When he saw it was her his surprise was masked again by an emotionless expression. He turned away from her and back to the TV, sitting back against the couch, but she didn't miss how his grip on the blanket loosened just a bit.

"Where have you been?" Felix snapped suddenly. Sophia was sure he was going to ignore her for leaving him like this, or maybe yell at her and then storm off. Still, the bite she expected in his tone wasn't that strong either, as if he wasn't even really trying.

"I had to work today," she said calmly, taking off her shoes. "How was your day?"

"You didn't tell me you had to work." Sophia rolled her eyes at the almost childish tone in his voice.

"Must have slipped my mind," she said casually while taking off her shoes before heading towards the kitchen.

"Next time you tell me if you're going anywhere." Again, he was trying to sound threatening, angry, but all she heard was his fear. _Good, let him be scared, that'll teach him._

"I don't need your permission."

"Yes, you do," Felix snapped as he stood, stomping his foot like an angry child.

Sophia forced a laugh while opening the fridge. "Oh no, I don't. You don't own me, nor do you have anything to say over what I do."

"Need I to remind you of last night?" Felix hissed. He was scared, yes, but she was also pissing him off, she knew. She just wanted to see how far she could go, what would make him snap, because she knew he wasn't really that angry with her. She scared him when she left this morning without telling him, and he was now trying to put her back in her place. Oh, how the tables had turned. What really had to happen is for him to be put back in his place.

"Wasn't last night the reason you feared I had left you for good?"

Sophia casually took a juice box out of the fridge and turned to grab a glass, but before she could even reach out, Felix had her suddenly pinned against the counter. She had already heard him coming, and practically felt his anger the closer he came. He tried to scare her by looking at her with anger, real fury, just like he did last night when he beat her up. But she knew better than to back down now, especially since she knew he wasn't going to hurt her again. She could see the way the real bite faded away the moment his eyes fell on her bruised cheek. Still, he tried to keep the façade of wanting to beat her up. But more importantly, when her eyes met his, her suspicions were confirmed; he had been crying. He really had been scared that she had left for good, and it had broken him down into the boy who had always been abandoned.

"I'm sorry," Sophia whispered, the words leaving her lips before she could think twice.

Felix opened his mouth to say something – more likely shout – but no sound came past his lips. Sophia's lips formed a small gentle and warm smile while her hand came up to cup his face. Her thumb gently stroked his cheek along the dried tears.

"It's okay to be scared," she whispered, her voice as soft as possible, like she was talking to a scared animal. Sophia could feel his body tense against hers, could hear his breath hitch in his throat. "and it's okay to cry."

"I'm not-" he started but his voice cracked, and he stopped. Felix closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to compose himself, but Sophia took this moment to wrap her arms around his neck, and hug him closely to her.

"It's okay, I'm here," she whispered into his ear, running her fingers through his hair. She closed her own eyes, savoring every bit of his warmth, even if he wasn't hugging her back. She had missed holding him in her arms, smelling him, feeling his body against hers. She had missed it so damn much that she didn't even care that he wasn't hugging her back.

"Who are you really?" he asked after a while, his voice calmer and softer than before. He had rested his hands lightly on her back at some point, and she felt that he wanted to pull her closer against him, but his hesitation and slight confusion kept him from doing so. So instead, she hugged him even tighter.

"I think you already know how you feel about me," she whispered. "and you're scared because you don't know what to do with that feeling." Sophia pulled back to face him, cupping his cheek again before meeting his still slightly puffy and red rimmed grey eyes. "but I can assure you the feeling is mutual."

Felix looked at her for a long moment, still making no move to pull her any closer or lean in. But neither did he pull away. Sophia assumed that was a good sign. His face was unreadable, even after all the time she has known him there was still this mask he could put on so that even she couldn't read him.

Suddenly, he steps back, away from her. Sophia tried to reach out, hold onto him just a little longer, but Felix only stepped back further.

"You're trying to get into my head," he said slowly, giving her a wary look, and Sophia felt her stomach sink, slightly getting the feeling as if she was going to be sick. "I could never feel something like that for someone like you."

"And why not?" she snapped, her fist clenching beside her.

"Because I don't love." His voice was cold, no emotion.

Sophia crossed her arms, ignoring the sting in her chest. "Then it's too bad you're stuck with me."

Without another word, Sophia walked passed him, and left the kitchen. She was tired and just wanted to snuggle up on the couch. With or without Felix. In the bedroom she opened her drawer. Her eyes immediately fell on the hoodies that Felix had put in there instead of in his own drawer, knowing those were her favorite. She smiled slightly to herself as she took the green hoodie which she had given Felix after his previous one was turned into ashes by the fire at her apartment. It was true what he had said back then; she wore it more often than he did.

She pulled her shirt over her head, sighing softly as the cold air brushed passed her heated skin. Standing so close against Felix again after so long of only cold glares had made her feel all warm inside, and apparently the outside, too. She just missed his touch, his gentle touch, and now her body thought his touch was something to blush about.

Sophia heard a gasp behind her, and so she sighed before turning to Felix. He stood in the doorway, frozen on the spot, his eyes glued on her bruised side. The bruise that he had left was still very visible, and Sophia swore she could see a foot-like pattern. She looked away from her side to see Felix clenching his jaw, but beside that his face was emotionless. Though, his mask was off, and his eyes were readable for just a second, and Sophia could see his guilt. Even if it was just a tiny bit, it was still there.

Slowly, Sophia turned her back to Felix so she could continue changing. She could hear Felix soft and hesitant footsteps approach her. She tried to ignore him, and continued fiddling with the hoodie, but found it difficult to find the right end she was looking for. That was, until she felt his fingers carefully caressing her side, and she froze completely. She didn't even dare to breathe.

It was so light, as if he was afraid he'd hurt her by pushing too hard. She tried to stop herself from shivering when she felt his breath on her neck, she really tried. It was so warm, so nice, so familiar…

"You deserved it," Felix said eventually, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself that than remind her.

"If I did," she started softly, not looking at him, "than why are you feeling guilty?"

"I don't feel guilty for kicking you."

His fingers left her side, and she immediately missed his touch. She turned to him, looking him dead in the eye.

"Then hit me again, poke my bruised side, and pray tell me why I deserved to feel this pain."

She knew she might have deserved that slap to the face. She shouldn't have hit him, she was wrong to do that. No matter what he had said to her it was wrong to slap him, and she regretted doing so. It still hurt her to think that she actually had hit him out of anger. Before, when they were still sort of friends she would hit him more often, but it was never out anger, and he never seemed to mind. Felix told her a while ago that he liked it actually. It showed him how strong she was, and apparently he felt comfort in knowing that she could defend herself.

"I'm not doing that." His voice was surprisingly calm, which took Sophia off guard. "Don't ever hit me again, and I won't hurt you either."

Felix turned, about to leave the bedroom. Sophia stared after him, and before she knew it a soft whisper left her lips, causing Felix to stop in the doorway, "You will."

"What?"

Sophia swallowed, not have meant to say that out loud. But she couldn't stop now, "You will hurt me again, and you won't even know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" His voice was calm but dangerous.

"You're not my Felix anymore, the Felix who loved me," Sophia felt tears prick her eyes, "the one I fell in love with."

"I could never love you," Felix spat, as if the words were poison in his mouth.

"Maybe if you repeat it often enough you'll actually start to believe it," Sophia said, doing her best to keep her voice steady. She pulled the green hoodie over her head before walking out of the bedroom. She went to sit on the couch and started zapping through the channels.

All the while Felix stayed on his spot by the door, watching her. Sophia tried to ignore him, but she could feel his eyes on her. It also made her wonder what he was thinking, but she gathered she would never know. Because after a while she heard the bedroom door close, and when she looked back she didn't see Felix anywhere.

Yet, all she could think about was how she had told him that she loved him, and how the slightest bit of happiness crossed his eyes, even if it was just for a second, by simple knowing that she loved him.

Her Felix was still in there, and she wasn't going to give up now.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so so sorry it took so long! I've just been so busy with school and work and other stuff! I really hope I can get some more free time to write because I'm missing it so much!**

 **Please let me know if you liked this chapter :)**


	31. Chapter 31

It was still early when Felix left the apartment. Sophia was sound asleep on the couch when he passed her. He hadn't been able to get a good night sleep that night. His head was still hurting from everything what happened last night. He just couldn't get the girls words out of his head, neither her expression. It made him ache deep inside, and he didn't know how to get rid of this annoying pain.

It was still dark out when he walked out of the building. He zipped up his jacket even higher when a cold breeze passed him, causing him to shiver slightly. Felix started walking, not knowing where he was going, but neither caring. He needed some fresh air, and he couldn't get that inside that cramped apartment. Out here he had the space to think, and since it was still very early it was rather quiet as well. He took a deep breath, the clean, cold air clearing his head.

"Who have I become," he wondered out loud, glancing back at the apartment for a second before continuing on his way to nowhere. Did so much really change in 2 years? From what he gathered he was a completely different person. What could have happened that changed him so much that he was now living with this girl who she claimed he loved.

As much as he would like to deny it, there was a part in him that believed this was possible, that wanted to believe that everything was true. That he finally got out of his pathetic state and stated a new life that he could be proud of, that he enjoyed. It was possible, right? For a person to turn his entire life around for the better?

Felix sighed, looking up at the night sky, the stars shining upon him. In only a few hours the sun would come out and this peaceful atmosphere would disappear. When looking at the stars Felix felt at ease, because no matter where he was or who he might be, the stars were always the same, and they would always greet him through the darkest nights. Even in the loneliest nights, the stars had kept him company, helped him think, and eased his mind enough to sleep peacefully for at least tonight.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled as his face rose to face the heavens. "I have lost my way," he whispered, "I have lost myself a long time ago, and I can only think of the things I deserve. The angel sound asleep on my couch isn't one of them." A tear slid down his cheek as his walls crumbled under the enchanting night sky. "Have I really redeemed myself to the point I deserve her? Or is this memory loss a way to tell me that I was simply living a dream, and I should wake up?"

After a while he let out a heavy sigh, lowering his head, and opened his eyes. He continued walking, wondering where he had ended up. Looking at the buildings, it felt familiar. He had probably passed this place quite often in the past two years. An apartment building on his left caught his attention, and before he knew what he was doing his legs stated carrying him closer to it. A few apartments on de second floor looked like they were under construction, and were sealed off for anyone to come closer.

Felix didn't know why, but the apartment that seemed to be the biggest mess, the one in the middle, seem to call to him. A warm and pleasant feeling filled him, as if his body was remembering something that his mind get hold of. His heart started to pound harder, anticipating something.

 _"Go to hell."_

Felix blinked in confusion. Why would a place he wanted to go to bringing up a voice telling him to go to hell. Even more confusing was why a smile had suddenly found his lips. He shook it off, turning his back to the strange building. This was a familiar place for him apparently, so maybe he could return to it when the sun was up. Perhaps it would trigger some memories. Right now he didn't want to deal with those though, so it was time to find his way home again.

* * *

It was around six in the morning when Felix had finally arrived back at his apartment, but only to discover he had forgotten his keys. He gritted his teeth before knocking on the door a few times. Great, now Sophia is up too, and he won't probably hear the end of this.

The door opened, and Felix was ready to just barge in, when he saw her. She was rubbing her still sleepy eyes, her sweet red lips parted slightly, her raven black hair a beautiful mess, and the oversized hoodie slightly exposing one of her shoulders. Not to mention the long bare legs. This was probably the first time he had really taken the time to actually look at her. It also must be the first time he saw her right after waking up.

 _"Go to hell," she said before slamming the door in his face. Felix smiled to himself, she was a real fire, and he so desperately wanted to get burned by it. He tried the door, and to his surprise it was unlocked. He let himself in and walked to her room._

 _There she lay, covered in blankets, on a soaking wet matrass, and yet, he could only think she was adorable like this. Her hair a mess, her cheeks red from the fever, her eyes closed in the hope to fall into a peaceful sleep._

 _Felix smiled, mumbling to himself so soft she couldn't hear it. "How can it be-_

-that one person could be so addicting to look at, even on their worst days?"

Sophia blinked at him, tilting her head. "What?"

His eyes widened when he realized that he said that out loud. This time he did walk in, but instead of pushing her aside like he had planned, he did everything to avoid touching her, and disappeared in the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Felix sat on the bed, his hands covering his face. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her…" he repeated over and over again, but no matter how many times he said it he couldn't get those sparkling green eyes out of his head. The green eyes that shone with life, even this early in the morning.

Damn those memories. They didn't only bring back images of what happened but also of what he had felt. It hurt, it burned, so damn much, and all because he didn't want them. He didn't want to fall for her, he wanted to hate her with his entire being… but he just couldn't do it. She was different from the other girls, different from anyone else he knew. She understood him, she wouldn't give up on him, even when he had hurt her so much already. He broke her heart, he would break it over and over again simply by showing his face. He wasn't her Felix, and he would never become hers, not like this.

He wanted to protect her, but at the same time smash her head against a wall. The demon who possessed him back then is now back, and he won't go away until all his memories had returned. Until then, he will say one thing, while he longs for the other. Felix knew what he had to do, even though he really didn't want to, it was the only way he wouldn't hurt her again.

* * *

Sophia looked at the bedroom door, her hand ready to know, but it wouldn't move. It was rather strange for Felix to suddenly be standing on the other side of her door while she swore she hadn't seen him leave his room. He probably snuck out while she was sleeping. She is a heavy sleeper after all so no wonder she didn't notice him leave.

With a heavy sigh she stepped away from the door, turning to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She had to work in a few hours so she should start getting ready. She would ask him about it when she got back, or if he comes out before she leaves, but that chance is slim.

Sophia poured some milk and cereal in a bowl and started eating. After a few bites she suddenly realized that she had to go into the room since she had to change her clothing. She couldn't go out in only a hoodie and her underwear. Though, it was a short trip and she would be changing again when she got there…

No, she wasn't going to walk around half naked. Honestly, the only reason would probably be that she didn't want her coworkers to ask about it. She didn't really care about what other would think of her, only her boss and coworkers because she knew those people. She grinned to herself, thinking about how they might react if she did come in like this. Ruby would probably pat her on the back and tell her she had more balls than Jefferson. Belle would probably be shocked and tell her to change immediately, and of course Tink would ask if the reason why she was dressed like this had to do with a certain boy with blond hair and grey eyes. Maybe she could convince Violet to join her in this. It would be a big favor to ask, but she might pull it off if she put something good opposed it as a bargaining chip.

She laughed to herself, shaking her head while whipping away a loose strand before taking another bite. She looked up when she heard the bedroom door close suddenly, but Felix hadn't come out. Could it be that… was he watching her? She smiled a bit, her spoon still in her mouth. At least she was familiar with him watching her, but usually he wouldn't hide after she caught him. Not that she caught him this time, but still he wouldn't hide.

Her smile faded again as she put away her bowl and spoon. She really had to go change now, so whether Felix liked it or not she had to come in the room. With a deep breath she made her way to the door and opened it, half expecting to find him on the bed, but instead she was met by an empty room and the sound of running water.

A little disappointed she gathered the clothing she needed, changed, and walked over to the bathroom door. "Felix, I'm leaving for work."

Sophia didn't even know why she bothered to tell him since he wouldn't care anyway, and he already knew, but still she felt like she should tell him. He probably couldn't hear her anyway over the sound of the shower. So, she left the apartment and went to work.

What she didn't know, though, was that Felix wasn't in the shower at all. His back was against the door, his head resting on his knees. He couldn't even hear the shower anymore. His uneasy thoughts wouldn't let him, and neither would her voice roaming inside his head.

* * *

When Sophia finally came home after a long day she was surprised to find the apartment quiet. She didn't really think anything of it, Felix must be reading a book or something in the bedroom. Running her hands through her hair, she walked to the bedroom. She was too tired to be nervous around Felix, not to mention that she really needed to take a shower.

She glance at the bed quickly, and noticed that it was empty. She stopped then, taking another good look, and seeing that there was indeed no one but her in the room. He probably went out, maybe to get something to eat, or to visit his mother. Sophia shrugged it off, he would be back soon. It wasn't like he wasn't allowed to leave the apartment.

Sophia took a long shower, dressed in her favorite sleepwear, and went to sit on the couch to watch some TV. She wanted to be awake when he came home. Even though he had been a real asshole for the last couple of days, he was still the boy she came to love, and the one she wanted to protect. Even if he gazed down on her with only irritation and hate, his face was the only thing she wanted to see before she closed her eyes. It was still a comfort, even after the accident.

Well, if she really thought about it, it was more of a comfort after the accident. Seeing him walking and alive gave her hope that not all was lost, that nothing will be taken away from her again. Maybe his memories were lost, but they weren't gone forever. There was still hope for a full recovery, and so she wouldn't give up on him, and she won't let that empty gaze of his break her down.

Felix had saved her, now it was her turn to save him.

Hours ticked by slowly, and as it slowly became midnight, Sophia started to worry. She had texted Ingrid, but apparently Felix didn't go there. Sophia started to pace around nervously, constantly glancing at the clock. She tried calling him and texting him, but he wouldn't answer. He probably turned it off.

Sophia let out a heavy sigh, and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. As she passed the table, she saw a little note laying there which she hadn't noticed before. She picked it up, and she swore her heart stopped for a full minute as she read the note.

 _I'm not the person you want,_

 _so don't come looking for me._

 _I won't be coming back._

 _\- Felix_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry it took me forever to update! I just got so caught up in school work and everything and rarely had time to write even though I really wanted to. I also want to write this other story that I eventually want to make a book of and I still have my other fanfics that I still have to update, urg!**

 **anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! please review, I still love hearing from you guys, I really missed that.**


	32. Chapter 32

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. Motionless. Just staring at the note. He had left, he was gone. Her head was spinning with all the possible places he could have gone to. He wasn't with his mother. Could he have gone to Elizabeth? No, she would have text her by now. Where else would he go?

Sophia only noticed the tears streaming down her face when one landed on the backside of her hand. Not bothering to wipe them away she pushed herself off the ground. If that idiot really thought he could just go and not have her looking for him he was more of an ass than she thought.

With determination she strolled to where she had placed her jacked. The little note was now crumbled in her hand as she slid the fake leather over her arms. She grabbed her keys, clenching her fist tight enough for her knuckles to appear white. Slamming the door shut tightly, she didn't care she was still in her sleepwear as she marched down the stairs.

Shock and sadness were now taken over my frustration and anger. How dare that little shit think he was not hers anymore. He wasn't the boy she fell for no, but he was the boy she loved. With or without memory, she wasn't going to give up on him. He hadn't given up on her once, so neither was she.

The first place she headed to was Ingrid. She knew him better then anyone else. Ingrid had raised him to the beautiful man he'd become before the amnesia, meaning she'd helped him through this stage. Felix probably wasn't a stranger to running away, and if anyone would know where he would run off to it was his mother.

Sophia didn't care how cold it was, neither how late. With every step she took more certainty filled her. She would look for him, and won't stop looking until she found him.

* * *

"Come on, come on," she whispered to herself, ringing the bell before knocking once again. Finally the door opened, revealing a very tired Ingrid.

"Sophia, is everything alright?" Ingrid immediately asked, a lot more awake now.

"It's Felix," she followed Ingrid as she motioned her to come inside, "he left."

Ingrid sat down on the couch, raising her brow in confusion. "Left? What do you mean he left?"

Sophia sat down on the other side of the couch, her hands fiddling with the sleeves of her oversized hoodie. "He left a note saying he won't be coming back and that I couldn't come looking for him."

"Oh honey," she reached forward, placing her warm hand over the freezing ones of Sophia, "he'll come back, don't worry. I still remember when he used to leave and we would worry us sick, only to have him return in about a day." Ingrid laughed to herself. "It was nice that he started leaving notes after a while, then we at least knew we wouldn't expect him home for a while."

"But… what if he doesn't come back, or gets lost?" Her nails dug into the palm of her hand as she thought of the things that could happen to him. It made her eyes burn just thinking about it. "What if he gets into another accident and-and isn't as lucky this time?"

Ingrid moved closer to her, keeping her hands on Sophia's. "It's going to be alright, Felix just needs a little time to put everything back together and find himself."

The first tear fell from the corner of her eye. "What if it isn't? What if he's alone, scared, what if he needs me and I just sit here and do nothing? I need to find him!"

Finally, Ingrid pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her as she burst out in tears she had been holding back. Sophia wrapped her arms around Ingrid, but it wasn't right. It didn't feel right. Ingrid's body was too small, her scent was not right, her arms too slim. It just wasn't right.

Sophia drew back, wiping away her tears a she stood. "I'm going to look for him, you can help me or you can stay here, I don't care, but I won't give up on him."

Ingrid smiled up at her, taking her hands for the last time. "He's lucky to have you."

Sophia pushed her lips into a thin line, trying to smile but just couldn't. Perhaps all of this wouldn't have happened if she never got involved with him. Somehow it was all her fault, she knew that from the start. Bad luck had always followed her after that day. How naïve of her to believe she got another chance at happiness.

"Where could I look?"

Her hands fell to her side as Ingrid released them, waiting for her answer. Ingrid seemed to hesitate before saying, "He likes hiding out in the woods when he wants to be alone."

With a stiff nod, Sophia turned and headed for the door. "Sorry for barging in on you so late."

"It's alright dear," Ingrid said with her sweet voice right before the door closed behind Sophia.

Outside, she let out a long sigh. Woods. Where the hell would she find him in dark, cold woods without getting lost herself?

* * *

Felix smiled as he watched the soft waves of the lake. The moonlight enchanted the water, making it glitter in its soft, illuminating light. Leaning back against the bark of the tree, Felix could finally admit he was content. Sitting there, up high in a tree, watching the calming waters as a soft breeze passed him. It was a whole new calm he had been searching for.

It gave him the room to forget.

The sad part though, was that it didn't last long. The moment he closed his eyes he saw green, and when he opened them again he thought of black. For just a brief second did he let himself entertain the thought of bringing Sophia out here. Would she love it as much as he did? Would she think of the breeze as refreshing, or would she shiver from the cold? Would her eyes watch the water, or would she close them to listen?

Shaking his head, Felix pushed those maddening thoughts away. He couldn't care less about what her. What did it matter what she did? Right now, Felix wanted to enjoy the moments that she wasn't here. Though, it wasn't like he would return to her after all. He would figure something out in the morning, perhaps crash by his mother for a while, he didn't know. But that was the problem of tomorrow. Tonight, he would sleep peacefully, surrounded by nothing but nature.

 _There goes nothing. With a dee breath, Felix squared his shoulder, and entered the café. He relaxed when he was met with warmth and coziness. Soft chattering was all around him, and the sweet smell that filled his nostrils sold him completely._

 _"Welcome to Storybrooke Cos-" a soft, welcome voice said before stopping. Felix looked down, his eyes meeting the ones of the person he had been hoping to meet here. His breath hitched in his throat as he took her in. Her dark locks framing her face. Rosy lips parted as she stood speechless. And those eyes, he could recognize them anywhere. She was as gorgeous as ever, especially with those adorable cat ears._

 _"Welcome to Storybrooke Cosplay Café, where would you like to sit?" an smaller woman asked, snapping him out of his trance. He blinked, only just catching a glimpse of black that disappeared behind the backdoor._

 _"Uhm… anywhere is fine," he said finally, combing a hand through his hair to simultaneously remove the hood from his head. He followed the brunette to a table, sitting down as she took out her notepad._

 _"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked sweetly._

 _He shook my head. "If you don't mind, I'd like for the other waitress who greeted me to take my order."_

 _"Of course!" he quickly turned on her heels, heading for the back. Felix smiled to himself, but quickly hid it behind his usual expression when he saw his classmate reappear from the back. She was glancing around, hoping to catch any of the other customers eyes. Lucky for him, and unlucky for her, no one needed her at the moment._

 _She pulled the notepad from her pocket, forcing the smile on her face. "What can I get you, Sir?" Felix couldn't help but finally let a soft chuckle pass his lips. The irony was just to big. The scariest, strongest, most feared boy of school, was actually a lovely young lady wearing cat ears. "Is something funny?"_

 _"Not at all," he said, sitting back in his chair, "what's your name?"_

 _"Sophia," she said it so fast he barely caught it, "now, may I take your order?"_

 _"Sophia," the name was so right as it felt from his lips, as if belonging on his tongue. He looked her up and down, his eyes taking in every little detail about her. He was completely hooked. "Water is fine for now."_

 _"Water, I'll be right back." She scribbled it down on her pad, shot him one last fake smile, and turned to get his order. This changed everything. Of course, he had noticed his attracting towards Sander, which he just didn't understand. Beside never having found any girl in any way interesting, it wasn't like he did with boys. For some reason he really did want to be with Sander, and just felt happy whenever he was around him-or rather, her. At first he believed he was asexual, then started to accept homosexual, but right now it was all just confusing._

 _Well, one thing Felix was sure of was that he wanted to know more about Sophia. He wanted to know everything about her. Why she dressed up as a boy for school, why she worked here, but also what else she did in her free time, what her favorite food was. Did she like reading, or was she more of a movie girl? Or both?_

 _When Sophia wasn't the one bringing him his water he had to admit he hadn't been this disappointed in years._

When he woke he didn't know how many hours had passed. He only knew that a soft voice calling his name had brought him back to the real world. Lazily, he rubbed her eye, trying to get the last bit of sleep out. After blinking a few times his eyes had finally adjusted to his dark surroundings. It was still night, meaning he hadn't slept for too long.

Sitting upright, Felix stretched his stiff limps, barely catching himself when he got started by someone calling his name. He looked down, ready to curse whoever scared him, when he saw Sophia. He swallowed hard as he watched her closely, unable to move.

"Felix!" she called before stopping right under his tree. "Felix… please."

Moonlight lit up her face, the tears visible on her cheeks glistering. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the cold. He wanted to go down, hug her tightly until she was warm again, until she calmed down, but he didn't. He couldn't.

The memory was still fresh in his mind, and so where the feelings. But he didn't want them. They couldn't be his. He would never admit he was hooked on anyone, neither would he fall for anyone. It would only leave him hurt and broken. It wasn't worth it, neither did he deserve it.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Sophia sat down under his tree. She had her knees tucked up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Her face was hidden by her hair like a curtain. The longer she sat there the more she began to shiver. Why would she just sit there? Shouldn't she go home if she's cold?

As if she heard his thoughts, she responded, "I'm not leaving without you, Felix."

He'd almost fallen for a second time when she suddenly looked up, meeting his eyes. "How- what?"

"You heard me," her voice was as unsteady as she looked, but she really did try to stand her ground. "Did you really think you'd get rid of me so easily?"

"Well, I-" he shook his head, trying to get the memory out of his head. "I told you to not look for me."

She stood, still looking up as she crossed her arms. "I was worried."

Felix scoffed, but it was a half-hearted one. "Why would you be worried, I can take care of myself."

"I was worried that you'd feel abandoned." Sophia bit her lip, finally looking away. "It's how I would feel if no one came looking for me."

Felix tried to swallow the lump that started to form in his throat. Perhaps he wasn't feeling abandoned yet, but it started to get lonely. It had been lonely whenever he was alone, whenever Sophia wasn't with him. He just didn't want to admit it, because if he did, he would admit he liked her company, and that he liked her. He was far from ready for that.

"I'm coming down," Felix finally said. He didn't know why but he wanted to talk to her face to face. Being so far from her just wasn't right, but he told himself it was because he couldn't have her leave unless he came down.

Carefully, he started to climb his way to the ground. He'd done this many times before, and hadn't fallen in years. However, because of the dark he couldn't see the branches, and had o reach for them aimlessly. A _crack_ , followed by a _snap_ , and before he knew it he was falling.

He could barely register the pain as his vision went completely back as soon as he hit the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a terrible person I know... *hides in corner* I do have a good reason, I think? I've been working on this story, the one I mentioned in the last chapter that I uploaded at the April... so yeah! I've been working on that, and I'm really liking it! if anyone is curious you can find it on ficfun . com, it's called 'A Mistake to the World' and this story had weekly updates! I'll put the summery under the Authors Note ;)**

 **Anyways, I wrote this chapter because I needed a little break, and I'd forgotten how much I loved writing about my little angels. I can't promise another update soon, but I can promise I'll try?**

* * *

 **A Mistake to the World**

 **Summery:**

I've been locked up my entire life, or that's what I believed for many years at least. I've been told that I was a mistake, though I learned later that I wasn't their mistake at all. I've been locked away for a reason and with every passing day outside my cell I feared the return of what I've lost.

Read more on ficfun!


End file.
